Childs overboard
by Morwyn K
Summary: Et c'est ainsi qu'Ace et Luffy embarquèrent bien plus tôt que prévu... Ou comment commença le début d'un périple usant pour les nerfs. Pas les nerfs des frères D, ceux des autres, bien sûr ! Un petit rating pour le langage parfois pas très fleuri des gamins. Rien de bien méchant !
1. Prologue

_ Hey ! Morwyn K au rapport !_

_C'est ici ma première fiction à chapitres. J'ai commencé à l'écrire mi-juillet, parce que je voulais avoir des chapitres écrits à l'avance avant de poster, pour éviter les retards et les incohérences.  
Ici, nos frères préférés, Ace et Luffy, tous deux âgés respectivement de 13 et 10 ans, vont vivre à peu près n'importe quoi, parce que j'aime bien les situations débiles. J'ai eu cette idée en allant au restaurant. Ne me demandez pas le rapport, s'il vous plait. Le fait est qu'en avalant une bouchée de ravioles, j'ai une illumination et un regard brillant. Enfin bref..._

_A vrai dire, j'hésitais entre plusieurs idées de fiction. L'une reprendrait l'aventure de Shanks le poisseux (je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le vois bien en victime qui se prend tous les trucs cons dans la figure) s'il n'avait pas retrouvé Iva avant que celui-ci ne largue les amarres dans ma fiction "une histoire d'hormones" et qu'il doive partir à sa recherche... en femme. Mon autre idée aurait été l'introduction d'Ace à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, depuis le moment où il vint chercher la tête de son futur capitaine et peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'il parte à la recherche de Teach, mais bon, j'en ai déjà vu quelques-unes, donc j'ai décidé de prendre l'idée de cette fiction-là que je vais vous laisser découvrir !_

_Voilà, j'ai fini mon speech, bonne lecture !_

**_Le rythme de parution est d'un chapitre par semaine._**

_Le prologue est court, mais les chapitres sont plus longs, je vous rassure !_

.

* * *

- REVENEZ ICI, SALES GOSSES !

Le hurlement du vice-amiral Garp retentit dans les rues du Royaume de Goa qui longeaient le port. Les habitants restaient pantois en voyant passer devant eux ce héros de la marine, visiblement furieux, le poing prêt à s'abattre sur ses malheureux petits-fils. Les sales gosses en question, eux, âgés respectivement de treize et dix ans, préféraient faire une seule chose : courir le plus vite possible.

Ils fuyaient depuis longtemps. En fait, ça devait bien faire une bonne heure qu'Ace et Luffy avaient traversé la jungle en panique, leur grand-père à leur poursuite. Tout ça à cause du cadet qui avait affirmé qu'il serait pirate sans se rendre compte que Garp était venu leur rendre une de ses rares visites…

- Vous serez des marines, vous entendez ! cria le vice-amiral en tentant de leur donner un coup qu'ils esquivèrent avec la grâce d'un poisson tétraplégique.

Ce fut la chance de leur vie. Ace s'aperçut avec ravissement que le poing de Garp avait traversé le mur d'un garage, fait couler de la colle forte sur le sol où sa main s'était enfoncée. Avec ça, les deux frères avaient une chance de le semer pour se trouver une cachette.

- Viens ! pressa l'aîné en prenant la main de Luffy pour l'entraîner à sa suite sous les jurons du marine.

Les garçons avaient finalement atteint le port et s'arrêtèrent un instant, émerveillés par les bateaux amarrés et les marins qui se criaient des ordres et des indications en transportant leurs marchandises. Mais les frères D revinrent vite à la réalité en entendant le bruit d'une explosion qui indiquait que leur grand-père en avait fini avec le sol.

Les yeux d'Ace bondirent d'un bout à l'autre de l'endroit, cherchant la cachette la plus appropriée alors que Luffy tremblait à côté de lui en gémissant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Le garçon aux taches de rousseur se précipita vers une grosse caisse de bois assez grande pour les contenir tous les deux et en souleva le couvercle avec quelques difficultés.

Par chance, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur et Ace fourra le gamin au chapeau de paille dedans avant de s'y enfermer à sa suite.

Les enfants reprirent leur souffle avec difficulté. Ils pouvaient être assis l'un contre l'autre sans trop se gêner et donc sans s'agiter. Est-ce que leur tyrannique grand-père allait tout de même les trouver ? Ils respirèrent le plus silencieusement possible, guettant les pas du marine au milieu de l'agitation ambiante du port. Ils ne voyaient absolument rien dans l'obscurité de leur cachette qui n'était visiblement pas conçue pour transporter des êtres vivants. Néanmoins, chacun sut que l'autre frissonnait de la même manière au son de la voix du vice-amiral qui tempêtait au loin. Leur fin était proche ! Peut-être qu'Ace pourrait se jeter dans l'eau pour échapper au vieux ? Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère là tout de même. Et Luffy ne pouvait pas nager… maudits soient les fruits du démon ! Le vieux se rapprochait, il le sentait… Il était d'autant plus furax qu'il avait dû se démener pour s'extirper du sol… La leçon qu'il allait leur donner leur coûterait sûrement la vie, cette fois.

Le grand frère crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque quand il sentit la caisse remuer, puis décoller du sol. Luffy s'agrippa à lui en silence, mais Ace était sûr qu'il se retenait de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Et le fils de Roger n'en n'avait aucune idée. Il se concentra et put entendre un homme haleter :

- La vache, c'est lourd ! De quoi elle est remplie celle-là ?

- Tais-toi et avance ! rétorqua un autre.

La caisse se mit à bouger d'un rythme régulier et les garçons comprirent qu'on les portaient. Ils tanguaient légèrement et pour éviter de se cogner l'un à l'autre, ils en profitèrent pour se mettre dos à dos tout en se tenant les mains.

Leur « moyen de transport » se pencha au bout d'un moment, obligeant Ace à pousser vers le haut pour éviter que son petit frère ne l'écrase vers le bas. Puis, elle se remit droite. Ils entendaient beaucoup de gens marcher ou courir autour d'eux mais les bruits étaient étouffés et confus, si bien qu'ils ne purent savoir ce qu'il en était exactement. Une fois de plus, la caisse se pencha dans l'autre sens cette fois, et les garçons saisirent qu'ils descendaient des escaliers au rythme hachés des pas de leurs déménageurs. Enfin, ils furent posés sans délicatesse sur ce qu'il semblait être du bois au vu du son et les pas s'éloignèrent.

.

- C'était la dernière caisse ! déclara un marin revenant de la cale au capitaine du navire.

- Parfait, donc toutes les marchandises sont à bord.

- Oï, ce serait pas un vice-amiral là-bas ? interrogea un des marchands en se penchant au bastingage.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous intéresser à ce port, garçon ! le sermonna le capitaine. La livraison doit se faire au plus vite à Loguetown ! Larguez les amarres !

.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ace et Luffy embarquèrent clandestinement et accidentellement sur un navire marchand alors que le vice-amiral Garp se décidait à abandonner la course-poursuite et retourner sur sa propre flotte. Tant pis, il leur donnerait une bonne leçon une autre fois !


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hey there !_

_Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 1 de Childs overboard (ou : "les aventures foireuses de deux D. jetés en pleine mer", pour les intimes). _

_J'avais hésité à le publier Mercredi dernier, vu que le prologue est court, mais je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux garder un rythme de parution régulier pour éviter de me retrouver à devoir me dépêcher d'écrire. Je sais que certains peuvent écrire trois chapitres comme les miens par jour, mais voilà, je suis lente ! C'est pas ma faute ! (si, ça l'est.) Disons juste que c'est pas volontaire._

_Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un silence s'installa entre les deux enfants installés dans leur caisse, aux aguets. Ils sentaient que l'endroit tanguait légèrement et entendaient toujours le bruit des vagues.

- Tu crois qu'on peut sortir, Ace ? chuchota le plus jeune.

- Faut bien, déclara l'autre en ignorant son mauvais pressentiment croissant.

Il n'avait beau avoir seulement treizeans, il n'était pas complètement stupide et savait faire des déductions. Il espérait juste se tromper.

Les garçons soulevèrent doucement le couvercle en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de sons, bien que les bruits de pas venant du plafond leur indiquaient qu'ils étaient sûrement seuls dans la pièce. Ace bondit hors de la cachette avec légèreté pour examiner d'un œil attentif l'endroit plutôt sombre dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

De nombreuses caisses semblables à la leur avec le symbole d'une compagnie marchande s'entassaient un peu partout. Luffy le rejoignit sans rien dire, pour une fois. Sans doute par instinct. Les lieux étaient humides et la lumière provenait de fentes dans le bois ainsi qu'une grille de métal fixée au plafond à quelques mètres de là.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Aucun doute, ils se trouvaient dans la cale d'un navire. Ni pirate ni marine, ce qui était une chance, étant donné que les deux types pouvaient désirer leur mort (enfin, dans le cas des marines, celle d'Ace uniquement, à priori). Les marchands étaient sans doute neutres et ne feraient pas vraiment de mal à des enfants, mais il valait mieux rester prudents. De plus, ils n'apprécieraient guère la présence de deux passagers clandestins à bord. Aussi, la méfiance d'Ace envers tous les inconnus frôlait la paranoïa (pas étonnant quand on entend se dire que si le roi des pirates avait un enfant, celui-ci serait décapité dans le meilleur des cas alors qu'on est précisément le fils du roi des pirates).

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura Luffy en triturant machinalement son chapeau de paille.

- Eh bien… fit Ace en reprenant contenance, tentant de paraître plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était réellement. On a qu'à attendre de débarquer dans la prochaine ville, et ensuite on monte à bord d'un navire qui retournera à Goa.

- Ah oui, bonne idée ! s'exclama le cadet avec un grand sourire.

Son estomac se manifesta bruyamment.

- Par contre il faut qu'on se fasse discrets et qu'on reste cachés ici, ajouta le grand frère.

- Mais… Et pour manger ? s'horrifia Luffy.

- On attendra la nuit !

- Quoi ? Non non non ! J'ai faim ! On peut pas juste leur demander de nous ramener sur Dawn ? Si ça se trouve ils sont sympa !

- Luffy… souffla Ace, exaspéré. Ce sont des inconnus. S'ils nous trouvent, ils nous jetteront par-dessus bord. Et il est hors de question que je nage je sais pas combien de kilomètre en transportant une enclume comme toi !

Le garçon au chapeau de paille grommela des paroles indistinctes en s'asseyant sur une caisse. Les marins parlaient au-dessus d'eux, inconscients de leur présence. Ace soupira, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur le siège son petit frère. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt !

Il se précipita sur un des cubes et en ouvrit le couvercle avec prudence. Le brun fit la grimace en découvrant que la seule chose qu'il contenait était des bouteilles de saké et autres boissons alcoolisées. Agacé, il ouvrit se mit à ouvrir et refermer toutes les caisses sous l'œil intrigué de son frère. Il découvrit des pierres précieuses, de l'or (il en chipa d'ailleurs une petite quantité), des métaux, des étoffes, des épices, et finit enfin par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : de la nourriture.

Bon, ce n'était pas de la viande, mais c'était mieux que rien ! Ces fruits avaient l'air délicieux.  
Aussitôt, Luffy se téléporta auprès de lui pour l'aider à vider la caisse de ses marchandises.

Le sourire plein d'admiration qu'il adressa à son frère valait tout l'or du monde.

.

Malheureusement, au bout d'une semaine, leur stock de fruits fut rapidement épuisé (oui, même s'il y en avait vingt caisses d'environ un mètre cube chacune… L'ennui, ça creuse !). De plus, les deux enfants n'avaient comme matelas que les tissus qu'ils avaient trouvés, ce qui était usant à la longue. Ben oui, les soies de luxe, c'est pas le top pour dormir : trop fin, pas assez moelleux. Il y avait aussi le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner au combat sous peine de faire trop de bruit et de réveiller les marchands qui leur usait les nerfs, sans compter le froid mordant de l'hiver.

Les frères D n'avaient jamais été très patients. Alors ils avaient fouillé les marchandises en prenant bien soin de ne rien laisser trainer en dehors des conteneurs –il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent repérer. Ace avait trouvé une belle dague et son étui vert qu'il attacha à sa ceinture. Il s'était exercé à l'art de l'épée durant les dernières années et avait acquis le niveau d'un adulte de base. On était Portgas D. Ace ou on ne l'était pas, après tout. Il fut néanmoins déçu de ne pas trouver de bâton semblable à ceux qu'ils utilisaient au Grey Terminal. C'était l'arme qu'il maîtrisait le mieux.

Luffy avait trouvé un pistolet mais ne l'avait pas pris. « Ce n'est pas un jouet avec lequel tu peux menacer quelqu'un. » Le garçon savait que cette arme était destinée à tuer et rien d'autre, et il n'avait pas l'intention de commettre de meurtre. De plus, il ne savait pas viser et était pratiquement sûr que le pistolet n'était pas chargé. Il avait donc opté pour une barre de cuivre, qui ressemblait plus à son tuyau de fer habituel, même si elle était bien plus courte. Le poing de Luffy atteignait désormais plus souvent sa cible, mais ça n'était pas encore ça. Il valait donc mieux s'équiper au maximum.

La nuit, ils devaient sortir discrètement de la cale pour piller le garde-manger sans se faire attraper par la vigie. Ni les marins qui allaient aux toilettes. Heureusement, les deux D avaient un sens de l'orientation remarquable quand il s'agissait de trouver la cuisine, et donc leurs expéditions étaient assez courtes.

* * *

- Rassemblement immédiat sur le pont !

Ace papillonna un instant des yeux, la bave aux lèvres. Luffy, qui dormait à moitié avachi sur lui, se redressa également avec un air ensommeillé.

Au-dessus d'eux résonnaient les pas des marins qui se rassemblaient au petit matin. L'aîné des deux frères se rapprocha furtivement de la trappe grillagée qui communiquait avec le pont en prenant bien soin de rester dans l'ombre. Si un homme l'apercevait, il serait mal.

- Ces temps-ci, commença le capitaine, les cuisiniers ont constaté que nos réserves s'épuisent à une vitesse anormale. J'en conclu que quelqu'un à bord pille notre nourriture.

L'homme promena un regard accusateur sur l'équipage alors qu'Ace retenait son souffle. Ça s'annonçait mal. Très mal.

- Je vous rappelle que nous atteindrons Loguetown dans trois jours. Si d'ici là, le coupable récidive et que je l'attrape… je peux vous assurer qu'il passera plus qu'un sale quart d'heure. C'est clair ?

La foule se dissipa en marmonnant et le fils de Roger revint silencieusement vers son frère de cœur.

- Tu as entendu ? interrogea Ace à voix basse.

- Ouais, on arrive à la ville dans trois jours ! C'est trop cool !

Le garçon de treize ans regarda son cadet d'un air incrédule. Qui lui avait refilé un crétin pareil ? Pourquoi il n'enregistrait que la partie positive des informations ?

- Oui, et ils ont repéré qu'on pille le garde-manger, abruti ! A cause de ça, on va devoir faire super attention maintenant… Ce soir, on mangera pas.

- QUOI ?!

- Chhhht ! souffla l'ainé en plaquant une main sur la bouche de Luffy. On ira chercher de la bouffe demain, ok ?

- Non !

- Si !

- NON !

- Ferme-la, tu vas nous faire repérer !

- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé !?

- Je te l'ai dit, tu vas nous faire repérer !

Cette nuit-là et la journée qui suivit, Ace crut qu'il allait péter un câble sous les lamentations continues de Luffy et son estomac. Si ç'avait été une autre personne que son frère, le jeune garçon l'aurait jeté par-dessus bord depuis longtemps.

Mais au bout de trois ans et des poussières passés en compagnie de l'élastique-boy, il avait su développer une capacité nouvelle : la patience. Et puis, les crises de narcolepsies qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes au fil des mois lui permettaient souvent d'échapper temporairement aux plaintes de son petit frère.

- Okay, c'est parti, souffla Ace la nuit tant attendue par son petit frère qui trépignait à côté de lui, bavant déjà à l'idée de nourriture.

Avec toute la discrétion dont ils étaient capables, les enfants soulevèrent la trappe menant au pont et se hissèrent en dehors de la cale, respirant avec bonheur l'air frais de minuit. Ils contemplèrent un court instant le reflet de la lune sur la mer avant de revenir à leur objectif premier : dévaliser le garde-manger.

A tâtons et prenant tout élément possible comme cachette, les frères D progressèrent vers la cuisine en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire repérer par l'homme de garde. Dès qu'ils attinrent la porte menant à l'intérieur du navire, les garçons s'empressèrent de s'y cacher pour souffler un instant. Heureusement, la cuisine n'était plus très loin.

C'est en entrouvrant la porte de la salle tant convoitée que les enfants s'aperçurent qu'il y avait un problème. Un garde se tenait devant l'entrée de la réserve, et ce n'était que par chance qu'il était tourné vers le hublot et non vers eux.

Il leur restait une journée. Et peut-être une nuit. Ils ne pourraient tout simplement pas tenir sans manger jusqu'à leur débarquement. Il leur fallait agir ! De toute façon, si Ace privait Luffy de repas plus longtemps, ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à piquer une crise, alors…

Etant donné que le cadet était incapable d'agir en toute discrétion, son grand frère lui souffla de rester où il était en lui prenant sa barre de métal. Il se glissa le plus silencieusement possible à l'intérieur de la pièce et contourna prudemment le garde. Le garçon crut que son cœur allait exploser tandis qu'il se rapprochait pas à pas de sa cible…

Le marin eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir un gamin sauter sur lui avant de se faire assommer d'un coup de bâton bien placé sur le crâne. Luffy rattrapa aussitôt le corps pour éviter qu'il ne fasse trop de bruit. Aussitôt, le brun de dix ans se précipita vers la porte en bois qui menait à la réserve de nourriture pour se jeter avec délice sur des jambons cuits. Ace ne tarda pas à le suivre, après avoir ligoté et bâillonné le garde et l'avoir enfermé dans la cave qui communiquait à la cuisine.

« C'est pour la bonne cause » avait expliqué l'aîné à son petit frère.

Sans plus s'en faire et après avoir rattrapé les repas qu'ils avaient manqués, les frères D avaient pris le plus de nourriture possible pour retourner dans les cales du navire.

Par chance, la journée du lendemain se déroula sans que le garde ne soit apparemment découvert. Le pauvre devait vraiment être bien attaché ! Ou bien il avait fait une commotion cérébrale… Les marchands étaient assez nombreux pour que son absence passe relativement inaperçue.

Les enfants faillirent pousser des cris de joie quand ils entendirent qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au port de Loguetown. Ils avaient tant attendu cet instant ! Ils échangèrent des sourires ravis, les yeux brillants, quand Ace se rendit compte d'une chose.

- Dépêche-toi de mettre tout ce qu'on a sorti dans les caisses ! Vite ! souffla-t-il à Luffy avec empressement.

- Hein ? Euh, d'accord…

Le fils de Roger se jeta le premier sur les étoffes précieuses sur lesquelles ils avaient dormi pour les fourrer dans la première caisse venue. En quelques minutes, ils avaient tout rangé, et Ace se saisit de la main de son frère pour qu'ils se glissent tour à tour dans la même boîte de transport. L'ainé avait judicieusement choisi l'une des plus proches de la grille et des escaliers. Il ne fallait pas qu'on découvre les caisses vides avant qu'ils ne soient débarqués sur les quais.

- Ace, pourquoi on se cache… interrogea le chapeau de paille, qui n'avait rien suivi.

- Chhht ! Ecoute ! le sermonna son frère en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel ils entendirent diverses instructions pour amarrer le bateau, puis…

- C'est bon, on va pouvoir descendre les caisses ! cria la voix lointaine d'un des marins.

Attentif aux sons, Luffy et Ace purent comprendre que les marchands avaient déjà pris quelques caisses et les avaient montés en dehors des cales,puis sans doute sur les quais, quand ils furent à leur tour soulevés et transportés sans délicatesse. Apparemment, leur caisse ne portait pas la mention « fragile ».

Après avoir été posés au sol, le garçon de treize ans usa de sa dague nouvellement acquise pour percer un petit trou assez grand pour voir dans la paroi de la caisse et y colla un œil.

Bon.

Le sol de pavés polis était très fréquenté. Il y avait des passants, mais aussi des marchands, mais pas de marine en vue.

- Tu es prêt petit frère ? Dès qu'on sort, on file dans la ville !

- Dans un restaurant ?

- Ouais.

- D'accord !

- Un… deux… TROIS !

Les deux furies bondirent hors de la caisse, défonçant son couvercle sous le regard ébahi des marins qui en déposaient d'autres à leurs côtés. Les enfants détalèrent sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, se faufilant au mieux entre les citoyens. Les cris du capitaine, qui venait de réaliser l'identité des pilleurs de nourriture clandestins, étaient déjà loin.

Ace et Luffy s'engouffrèrent dans les rues de la ville et ne ralentirent qu'une fois sûrs de ne pas avoir de poursuivants. Ils examinèrent alors plus attentivement leur environnement.

Les maisons et les rues étaient pour la plupart faites de pierres lisses de couleur pâles. Les toits de bois et d'ardoises semblaient tous en bon état. Une ville bien plus uniforme que celle du royaume de Goa… Pas d'ordure à l'entrée, pas de ville Haute pour abriter la noblesse des « déchets humains »… Globalement, c'était bien plus accueillant. Le clocher d'une église ajoutait un atmosphère paisible à la ville.

- C'est pas mal ! fit Luffy avec un grand sourire pendant qu'ils se promenaient dans une ruelle.

- Mh… Loguetown, hein ? ça me dit quelque chose... Je sais plus où j'en ai entendu parler, déclara distraitement l'ainé.

Soudain, il se figea.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'enseigne d'un bar, faite de bois. Sur elle, on pouvait voir une tête de mort, symbole des pirates, et le nom de l'établissement.

_« Bar Gold Roger »_

Sans rien dire, il prit la main de Luffy pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Son petit frère ne posa pas de questions et le suivi sans broncher dans la descente des escaliers de pierre.

Arrivé face à l'entrée du bar, Ace n'hésita qu'un instant avant de pousser les portes battantes.

Les deux garçons débarquèrent dans un endroit sombre et visiblement peu fréquenté. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois clients qui parlaient à voix basse, assis autour d'une table de bois, et un homme vieux qui semblait être le propriétaire de l'endroit, derrière le comptoir.

Sans lâcher son frère, Ace se dirigea vers le bar et s'assis sur l'un des tabourets avec quelque difficultés au vu de leur hauteur. Le vieil homme cessa d'astiquer le verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour hausser un sourcil à la vue des deux gosses. Quant au groupe d'homme, ils avaient visiblement fini leur consommation puisque ils s'en allèrent sans faire attention à eux en laissant quelques pièces sur leur table.

- Partez, ordonna le tavernier d'un ton cassant. C'est pas un lieu pour les morveux, ici.

- Dis, le vieux ! s'exclama Luffy avec un enthousiasme sorti de nulle part. La pancarte de ton bar indique « Gold Roger ». Pourquoi ?

- Vous ne savez pas ? s'étonna l'homme en dévisageant les enfants. Cette ville… C'est celle où le roi des pirates est né et aussi où il a été exécuté. La ville où tout a commencé et tout s'est terminé, en quelque sorte. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici pour ignorer ça ?

Le chapeau de paille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation alors que le fils de Roger sentait l'appréhension monter en lui. Il avait peur de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot dans cet endroit. Il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait, ce serait comme briser le sortilège de son anonymat, et qu'aussitôt, on le reconnaisse comme étant le fils du diable. S'il était découvert, peut-être qu'il mourrait sur le même échafaud que son père ?

Néanmoins, son attention fut retenue par un crâne géant perforé en son sommet, posé en dessous de quelques avis de recherches accrochés au mur.

Suivant le regard du garçon aux taches de rousseur, le barman sourit.

- Ça t'intrigue ? demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter Ace. C'est le crâne d'un homme qui était appelé « Killer Giant ». Un démon qui a tué bien des gens. Immense, avec une épée gigantesque capable de détruire des villes entières ! Cette entaille, continua-t-il en effleurant le trou du bout des doigts, est celle qui a causé sa perte. C'est Roger qui lui a infligée.

- Cool, souffla Luffy alors qu'Ace se renfrognait.

- Comme tu dis, approuva le commerçant. Beaucoup de pirates célèbres ont été vaincus par Gold Roger et l'on reconnut comme l'unique Roi des pirates.

- Ah oui ? fit le chapeau de paille avec un sourire immense. Eh bien le prochain, ce sera moi !

Un lourd silence suivi cette déclaration. Puis le tavernier éclata de rire.

- Haha ! Tu es drôle, gamin !

- Je ne plaisante pas ! s'insurgea Luffy. Plus tard, je serais pirate, et je traverserais la Grand Line pour trouver le One Piece !

- Ne rêve pas, répliqua son grand frère. Le roi des pirates, ce sera moi. C'est la seule façon de "le" surpasser.

Le propriétaire du bar dévisagea un instant les deux gamins. Il y avait tant de détermination et de foi dans leur regard qu'il ne put s'empêcher de les prendre au sérieux.

- Vous me rappelez Roger, les mioches, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin. A cette phrase, Ace crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il glissa un regard furieux au patron du bar, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Quand il m'a dit qu'il allait partir pour Grand Line, continua-t-il, j'ai pensé qu'il était fou. J'ai même tenté de l'en dissuader. J'étais sûr qu'il n'en reviendrait pas ! Alors, imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait fait le tour du monde… Que diriez-vous de boire en son honneur ? Bien sûr, pas d'alcool pour les morveux…

- N'importe quoi, lâcha Ace avant même que Luffy n'ai pu acquiescer. Tout le monde déteste Roger. Pourquoi est-ce que je boirais pour lui, hein !? poursuivit-t-il avec colère.

- Tout le monde ? Je ne dirais pas ça. Beaucoup de gens, oui. Quoi du plus normal ? Les pirates sont détestés, et il en est le Seigneur ! dit le barman d'un ton calme.

- N'importe quoi ! s'écria le garçon de treize ans en se redressant. On le déteste parce que c'était un démon ! Il a gâché la vie de plein de gens !

- Ace, l'interrompit Luffy en lui tirant sur la manche pour attirer son attention.

L'ainé baissa la tête vers son petit frère et se calma aussitôt à la vue de ses yeux inquiets. Il se rassit en marmonnant un vague « désolé » qui manquait cruellement de conviction, détournant le regard.

- Bien, murmura prudemment le barman. Il était surpris qu'un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans soit capable d'une telle hargne envers un homme mort avant sa naissance. Que ce soit en l'honneur de Roger ou pas, enchaîna-t-il, je tiens à vous offrir à boire. Du lait ?

- Ouiii ! renchérit le chapeau de paille avec joie.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Ace en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Il avait bien retenu les leçons de Makino sur la politesse, ce qui avait tendance à surprendre les gens quand le sale gosse élevé par les bandits passait du comportement de délinquant à celui d'un garçon aux bonnes manières.

Le propriétaire du bar leur servit trois verres de lait que les D entamèrent aussitôt.

- Dis-moi, gamin… fit le vieillard en fixant Ace. As-tu une raison particulière de le détester ?

L'enfant tressaillit et préféra tripoter son verre plutôt que de répondre. Pour une fois, Luffy assistait à l'échange sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas envie de subir le courroux de son grand frère adoré s'il s'avisait de révéler quoi que ce soit par étourderie.

Il y eut un très long moment de silence durant lequel chacun semblait réfléchir de son côté. Puis, il fut brisé par l'estomac du plus jeune qui se manifesta bruyamment.

- Bon, ben je crois qu'on va aller trouver un restau… fit Ace avec un sourire en coin.

- Shishishi ! rit le cadet.

- Très bien. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous parler, les marmots. Vous êtes intéressants, je suis sûr que vous ferez des bons pirates, pas comme ces imbéciles qui se le prétendent alors qui n'osent même pas franchir Red Line, grommela le vieux patron.

Luffy eut un petit rire avant de sauter de son tabouret et de se précipiter vers la sortie. Son frère prit le temps de finir son verre de lait avant de descendre plus calmement.

Il était à quelque pas de la porte quand il se stoppa et se retourna vers le vieil homme.

- Dites… Et si Gold Roger avait un fils ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure parfaitement audible, sans le regarder.

Les yeux perçant du tavernier tentèrent sans succès de croiser ceux du gamin malgré l'obscurité de l'endroit.

- Eh bien… Il devra sans doute affronter plus d'épreuves que n'importe qui.

Ace ne répliqua pas mais lui adressa un long regard avant de sortir sans rien ajouter.

- Bon courage, gamin, fit le barman au bout de quelques instants.

* * *

A quelques rues de là, les frères D étaient passés en mode « repérage de restau » et Ace se consacrait pleinement à la tâche. La rencontre avec le vieil homme avait été troublante, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer si elle avait été positive ou négative.

- Par-là ! s'écria le plus jeune.

Tout en maintenant son chapeau sur la tête pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, le garçon se mit à courir en entraînant son grand frère à sa suite. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant les portes d'un restaurant nommé « Au joyeux marin ». ça avait l'air tout à fait parfait, au vu des odeurs alléchantes qui s'en dégageaient !

Sans plus s'attarder sur le seuil de la porte, les deux bruns pénétrèrent dans l'établissement et se jetèrent sur le comptoir avec impatience.

- On veut à manger ! exigea Ace pendant que Luffy gigotait à côté de lui.

- Bien sûr mes chéris, sourit la restauratrice, qui les trouvaient drôlement mignons, ces gamins. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez commander ?

- Euh…

- Votre plus gros menu ! s'exclama Luffy, qui en bavait à l'avance.

La femme eut un petit rire avant de transmettre la commande aux cuisiniers. Les plats ne tardèrent pas à arriver et à disparaître dans l'estomac des D.

- Encore ! réclama le chapeau de paille.

Ce n'est qu'après trois menus chacun qu'ils furent enfin rassasiés.

- Eh bien, vous aviez drôlement faim, constata la restauratrice, interdite. Alors… ça nous fait six menus, donc, le prix est de… EH ! REVENEZ ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS PAYE !

Dès qu'elle avait commencé son calcul, les estomacs sur pattes s'étaient enfuis plus vite que l'éclair.

- Revenez ici tout de suite, sales voleurs ! rugit un serveur en les coursant.

Comme s'il pouvait les rattraper, eux qui vivaient dans la jungle, donnaient des leçons aux brigands et cambriolaient les brasseries presque quotidiennement…

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Luffy ne percute quelqu'un.

Ace s'arrêta aussitôt pour aider son petit frère à se relever avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui.

Des cheveux qui commençait à devenir gris, l'air peu avenant, c'était un marine -visiblement gradé- qui fumait un cigare et les contemplait avec un sourcil levé.

Il faut dire qu'ils faisaient sûrement un spectacle étrange. L'un avec un chapeau de paille trop grand pour lui, pendu à son cou grâce à une cordelette et une barre de cuivre accrochée dans le dos, et le deuxième, qui avait à peine entamée sa poussée de croissance, avec une dague verte visiblement assez coûteuse accrochée à sa ceinture, qui avait le visage légèrement rougi par la sauce tomate qu'il avait essuyée après avoir fait une crise de narcolepsie dans son assiette.

- Arrêtez ces enfants ! hurla le serveur haletant, à au moins trente mètre d'eux. Ils sont partis sans payer !

- Vraiment ? interrogea Smoker, le regard sévère pointé sur les deux mômes.

Ces derniers choisirent de faire la seule chose censée dans cette situation : courir.

Mais ils firent à peine dix pas que le marine les avaient déjà saisi par l'arrière de leurs vestes pour les soulever à sa hauteur.

- Vous n'avez pas d'argent, gamins ?

Pour toute réponse, Luffy lui éternua à la figure et Ace se débattit vainement pour tenter de se libérer alors que l'homme du restaurant arrivait enfin jusqu'à eux, essoufflé comme jamais.

- Fiou… Merci beaucoup… parvint-il à articuler. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à les avoir sans votre aide, Lieutenant Smoker…

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua le marine d'un ton bourru tandis que les D essayaient sans succès de le mordre et de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Alors, on fait moins les malins, maintenant ! sermonna le serveur. Avec tout ce que vous avez consommé, vous pouvez être certains qu'on ne vous laissera pas partir aussi facilement ! Vous nous devez une fortune !

- Combien ? s'enquit Smoker sans faire attention à Ace qui avait craché sur l'uniforme du barman.

Il y eut un moment de silence seulement troublé par les injures de Luffy à l'encontre du lieutenant suite à l'entente du montant de berrys qu'il leur faudrait payer.

- Bon, gamins… Ils sont où vos parents ? leur demanda le marine une fois qu'il eut reprit ses esprits.

- On n'en a pas, répondit Luffy en se curant le nez.

- Bon… soupira Smoker. Alors qui s'occupe de vous ?

- Personne, fit Ace avec indifférence.

Le lieutenant devait lutter pour garder son calme devant la nonchalance des morveux alors que le serveur exaspéré se plaquait la main sur le front.

- Dans ce cas, vous avez sûrement un stock d'argent quelque part, non ?

- Pas du tout, ricana Portgas.

- Eh bien dans ce cas vous aller devoir travailler à la base de la marine jusqu'à avoir payé votre dette. Bien sûr, pas en tant que soldats. On ne va pas risquer la vie de deux mioches.

- PARDON ? s'écrièrent les deux frères de concert.

- C'est hors de question ! enchaîna Luffy, scandalisé.

- Bordel, on aurait pas dû monter dans cette caisse… Tout ça c'est la faute du vieux…

Ils avaient fui leur grand-père qui tenait à en faire des futures marines, et voilà qu'ils tombaient sur un autre dégénéré de la Justice ! Luffy tenta de donner un coup de poing dans la tête du lieutenant, mais il traversa cette dernière en y laissant un trou de fumée.

Ace eut une exclamation de surprise tandis que le poing de Luffy revenait en arrière après s'être étiré.

- Fruit du démon, hein… Le caoutchouc ? grommela Smoker. N'essaye même pas de me toucher, gamin. Moi, je suis la fumée.

_Holy shit._

* * *

Ace déprimait complètement.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour d'écrire son état. Luffy, lui, trouvait juste ça marrant, parce que c'était une aventure sur la mer.

Ok, c'était une aventure. Si on veut. Et puis, il faisait beau, puisque les saisons sur Grand Line était déréglées. Mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Luffy considérait qu'ils s'étaient infiltrés chez la marine.

Ace, lui, considérait qu'ils s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup et servaient de bonniches à l'ennemi.

Son petit frère était content d'aller sur la Grand Line pendant quelques jours, même s'il devait nettoyer le navire de la marine et porter une casquette blanche et bleue par-dessus son chapeau.

Ace avait juste envie de se jeter par-dessus bord pour rejoindre Sabo dans l'autre monde. Il était dans un tel état de paranoïa qu'il donnait automatiquement des coups de balai à tous ceux qui l'approchaient d'un peu trop près, minus Luffy. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire ce dernier.

Mais bordel, le fils de Roger sur un navire de la marine, quoi ! Autant se promener avec des valises contenant trois cent millions de berrys en le scandant dans toute la ville…

Le seul point positif de la situation était que l'Enfumeur (renommé ainsi par le mioche au chapeau de paille) n'était pas à bord du navire, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient faire tourner assez facilement les marins en bourrique et s'enfuir dès qu'ils feraient la moindre escale. Ace avait entendu parler du temps de la Grand Line, et non, il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour s'enfuir du bateau dans une chaloupe. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire atomiser par un noble mondial qui passerait par-là, ni un quelconque tourbillon. De plus, la boussole qu'il portait à son poignet ne marchait plus depuis qu'ils étaient apparemment passés dans l'océan le plus dangereux du monde. Les frères D n'avaient pas pu y assister, puisqu'ils triaient la nourriture du garde-manger à cet instant (c'est-à-dire qu'ils jetaient les choses périmées et mangeaient le reste, cause de leur affectation actuelle au ménage).

En bref, la situation était complètement hors de contrôle et Ace n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il se produise un miracle capable de les sortir de là. Il n'avait jamais été croyant, mais depuis sa rencontre avec son cher petit frère, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de s'en remettre aux cieux.

- Eh, Ace ! Viens on fait la course ! s'écria ledit petit frère en lui jetant une éponge mousseuse à la figure.

_Pourquoi moi,_ désespéra l'ainé alors que l'éponge glissait de son visage pour s'écraser sur le plancher du pont.

Néanmoins, son irritation s'évanouit devant le sourire plein de candeur que lui faisait Luffy.

- Okay, sourit-il à son tour.

Les deux enfants se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, les mains sur les éponges humides, prêts à astiquer la ligne droite qui s'étendait devant eux.

Au signal, les frères D démarrèrent au quart de tour, dérapant dans la mousse, slalomant entre les marines qui se retournaient soit agacés, soit amusés par leurs pitreries.

La course se solda évidemment par une victoire du plus grand qui se redressa avec un cri de triomphe pendant que le chapeau de paille boudait, soi-disant que c'était de la triche parce qu'il avait des jambes plus grandes.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? De la triche ? répéta Ace sur un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Luffy connaissait ce sourire malicieux par cœur. Le sourire synonyme des pires tortures possibles.

Le fils de Roger se jeta sur son petit frère et se mit à le couvrir de chatouilles qui le firent éclater de rire. Il eut beau supplier d'arrêter, rien n'y faisait, et les doigts impitoyables continuaient de s'acharner sur ses hanches. La mousse volait dans tous les sens, recouvrant les gamins en proie à un fou rire incontrôlable.

- C'est fini oui ?! les interrompit soudain un marine. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que vous êtes censés travailler, si vous ne voulez pas finir en prison pour vol ?

- Vol, vol… marmonna Ace dans sa barbe en se relevant. On est juste partis sans payer… Pas de quoi en faire un plat…

- Un plat… murmura Luffy, le regard dans le vague.

Le filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres en disait long sur ses pensées tournées essentiellement vers la viande alors que son grand frère retirait sa casquette de marine pour l'utiliser comme torchon afin d'essuyer ses vêtements, provoquant un profond sentiment de lassitude chez le marine qui leur avait remonté les bretelles.

- PIRATES ! hurla le soldat chargé de la vigie, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Ace flanqua un coup de pied au visage du marine qui tentait de se saisir de la longue vue pour la lui prendre et observer lui-même les flots.

En effet, pas très loin, il pouvait voir un beau bateau pirate, très grand, avec un joli drapeau noir. Et il fonçait vers eux.  
Mauvais.

Aussitôt, il se précipita sur son petit frère pour lui retirer la casquette et la jeter par terre. Si jamais ils atterrissaient sur le navire pirate (ne jamais sous-estimer la faculté de Luffy à se fourrer dans des situations improbables), ils pourraient se faire passer pour des mousses nouvellement recrutés, avec un peu de chance. Les enfants avaient beau vouloir devenir pirates, ils n'étaient pas naïfs (enfin, dans le cas d'Ace) au point de croire qu'on les laisserait s'en sortir indemnes. Leur mésaventure avec Bluejam leur avait prouvé que tous les pirates n'étaient pas des hommes avides de liberté et d'aventures et que certains préféraient largement se cacher sous leur pavillon pour commettre des crimes immoraux (même si ça valait aussi pour certains marines et leur sens très développé de la Justice Absolue…).

Pendant ce temps, les soldats criaient des ordres, couraient partout sur le navire pour charger les canons se préparer à la bataille qui approchait à grands pas.

Les deux vaisseaux furent bientôt côte à côte. Ace déglutit en s'apercevant que les pirates étaient largement en supériorité numérique. Celui qui semblait être le capitaine éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- FEU ! hurla quelqu'un.

Les coups de canons retentirent, perçant la coque des deux navires. Dans les deux camps, des hommes passaient à l'abordage, d'autres préféraient défendre leur propre bâtiment. Dans tout ce remue-ménage, Ace et Luffy se battaient sans faire de distinction particulière. Le duo se mouvait parmi les adultes présents sur le bateau de la marine, assommant à l'aide de la barre de cuivre, tranchant avec le poignard et tabassant leurs ennemis avec leurs poings et leurs pieds. Dans cette situation, Ace aurait beaucoup apprécié son tuyau du Grey Terminal, avec lequel il aurait pu faucher ses adversaires. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder plus longtemps là-dessus en voyant un pistolet tirer en direction de son petit frère.

La scène se passa au ralenti. Ace se tourna vers le chapeau de paille, la bouche entrouverte pour hurler un avertissement, trop tard. La balle se ficha en lui.

- LUFFY ! hurla le garçon de treize ans en voyant son cadet reculer de quelque pas, sous le choc.

C'est médusé que le fils de Roger vit la balle se faire éjecter du corps de son frère.

- Je… je vais bien ? fit Luffy, hébété, n'y croyant pas soi-même.

Pour une fois que le fruit du caoutchouc se montrait utile… Ace faillit s'effondrer de soulagement mais dut vite se reprendre en se souvenant que lui, sa peau n'était pas élastique ni insensible aux balles.

Il venait d'esquiver le coup de sabre d'un pirate que Luffy assomma par la suite quand un cri lui glaça le sang.

Le regard du brun glissa vers le marine qui venait d'hurler que le navire allait exploser. Il avait raison. Des flammes se dirigeaient inexorablement vers la réserve de poudre.

Il se saisit du bras de son frère pour courir vers le bord du navire en slalomant désespérément entre les silhouettes des combattants. C'était une course contre la montre.

Plus que quelques pas et ils seraient à l'eau.

Plus que quelques centimètres et l'incendie ferait sauter le vaisseau.

Les frères D bondirent à la mer en même temps que l'explosion retentissait derrière eux.

La déflagration raisonna sous l'eau alors qu'Ace remontait son petit frère au milieu des débris de navires qui tourbillonnaient autour d'eux.

Enfin, ils percèrent la surface pour respirer à l'air libre. Le fils de Roger s'agrippa à un morceau de bois flottant et hissa son cadet dessus du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le galion pirate s'éloignait à travers les restes du navire de la marine.

Une vague emporta les frères D loin de la scène et des marines survivants. Bientôt, ils furent perdus au milieu de l'océan.

Ace devait à la fois soutenir le chapeau de paille et s'accrocher lui-même au bois. Luffy avait depuis longtemps perdu conscience à cause de l'eau de mer qui lui pompait ses forces. Pour le coup, son grand frère maudissait le fruit du démon. Ce truc avait bien plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages…

Les vagues ballottaient les enfants dans tous les sens et Ace n'avait qu'une envie : faire un bon somme. Mais il savait que perdre conscience à cet instant, c'était la mort assurée pour eux deux, puisque son cadet ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul dans l'eau.

C'est donc luttant pour rester conscient qu'Ace voyait défiler lentement les minutes. Peut-être que ça faisait seulement un quart d'heure, ou bien deux jours qu'il était là, qui sait ? Il n'était plus assez lucide pour percevoir la différence entre la journée et la nuit, de toute façon. La seule chose qui importait, c'était de garder les yeux ouverts et de ne pas lâcher Luffy.

L'épuisement finit par le gagner et il sentit son esprit le quitter. C'est en perdant connaissance que le garçon crut discerner une lumière bleutée dans le ciel sombre, avant que tout devienne noir. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le hoquet soudain de son petit frère.

.

.

.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Les premières victimes des D. étaient donc... les soldats de la marine ! Ace et Luffy vont-ils se noyer comme deux débiles en plein milieu de Grand Line ? Possible... Ou pas. _

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'aime bien glisser des allusions plus ou moins débiles au manga ou à l'anime. Par exemple, le coup des valises à Water Seven... Ace, ton frère est irrécupérable, désolée..._

_Donc, je coupe à cet instant. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai envie ! MOUAHAHA ! Enfin bref..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_

_Morwyn_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hey ! _

_Voici donc le chapitre deux du voyage foireux de nos frères D... _

_Tout d'abord je remercie tous ceux qui ont posté une review et/ou qui suivent ma fiction, ça me fait super plaisir !_

_Nombre d'entre vous ont deviné ce qu'il en était de la lueur bleutée à la fin du chapitre précédent (il faut dire que c'était pas super dur non plus, hein ?). _

_Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !_

* * *

Marco profitait de la tranquillité de sa mission.

En effet, la première moitié de Grand Line, aussi appelée le Paradis, avait un temps bien moins lunatique que le Nouveau Monde. Mais ce n'était pas cela, le plus reposant pour Marco le Phénix, non non.

Ce qui était reposant, c'était qu'il était uniquement avec la première division de Barbe Blanche, qui était sous son commandement. Ce qui voulait dire : pas de Thatch pour faire des sales blagues en compagnie d'Haruta et pas d'Empereur Roux alcoolique pour venir faire le mariole sur le navire.

Et on pouvait dire que ça faisait un bien fou. On aurait presque pu qualifier cette mission de vacances s'il n'avait pas eu à enquêter sur la vente étrange de Dance Powder dans le milieu de la pègre.

En effet, son capitaine l'avait envoyé lui et sa division dans le Paradis à cause d'affaires plutôt louches. D'abord, il semblerait qu'un Grand corsaire, Crocodile, s'était établi au royaume d'Alabasta, fait étrange pour un pirate. Dans un même temps, ils avaient repérés des échanges assez étranges au marché noir. Tout cela n'était pas très clair et Barbe Blanche voulait s'assurer que les affaires de Crocodile ne soient pas trop dangereuses. On n'est jamais trop prudents.

Bref, le commandant de la première division s'était retrouvé sur un des vaisseaux secondaires de l'équipage, dans le Paradis, à essayer de trouver des pistes sur ce que manigançait le Grand Corsaire. Mais pour l'heure, il lisait simplement le journal, accoudé à la rambarde. Voyons… Le vice-amiral Garp était retourné sur Grand Line après un rapide passage à East Blue… Quelques promotions dans la marine… Des pirates s'agitaient un peu partout… Rien de bien passionnant en soit, et encore moins quelque chose en rapport avec son enquête.

- Commandant ! Un homme à la mer ! cria Daoka son second qui était à l'instant chargé de la vigie. A six heures ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est peut-être un piège…

Tous les regards des pirates convergèrent vers Marco, qui déclara d'un air imperturbable :

- Je vais voir ça.

Les bras du blond se recouvrèrent doucement de flammes bleues, se changeant en ailes majestueuses en même temps que ses jambes qui laissèrent place à des pattes d'oiseau aux serres acérées, puis l'homme prit totalement la forme d'un grand volatile bleu et or.

Le phénix prit son envol sous le regard indifférent de certains, habitués à cette transformation, admiratifs pour d'autres, plus récemment arrivés dans l'équipage.

L'oiseau repéra assez vite la forme flottant au loin et vola jusqu'elle. Plus il se rapprochait, plus ses yeux se plissaient alors que la silhouette se précisait. Ça ressemblait plus à deux gosses qui s'accrochaient désespérément à des débris qu'à un homme adulte.

Enfin, il atteint les naufragés et s'aperçut qu'en effet, il s'agissait d'enfants. De justesse, il les attrapa entre ses serres avant qu'ils ne lâchent leur morceau de bois flotteur. Une minute plus tard, ils auraient certainement tous deux coulé, puisque le plus grand venait visiblement de perdre connaissance.

.

- Wow, alors ça, c'est surprenant ! s'exclama Daoka en observant les garçons inconscients que Marco de nouveau humain venait de déposer sur le pont.

- Ramène le médecin de bord, ordonna le commandant.

Ce dernier put examiner plus attentivement les rescapés quand son second obtempéra. Trempés d'eau de mer, leurs vêtements étaient abîmés, et ils arboraient quelques petites coupures çà et là, signe d'une bataille, ou alors des débris de bois les auraient éraflés durant leur naufrage.

L'un avait le tee-shirt déchiré, dévoilant un corps visiblement bien entraîné, du moins pour son âge. On pouvait discerner quelques abdominaux. Il venait sans doute d'entamer son adolescence et avait un visage aux traits fins parcours de taches de rousseur, alors qu'il possédait des cheveux noirs corbeaux. Il portait une dague verte de style oriental à la ceinture, et un protège-coude gris complètement fichu.

Le plus petit, lui, avait un chapeau de paille qui n'avait tenu que par miracle autour de son cou grâce à son fin cordage. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que son aîné et une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. Marco ne lui donnait pas plus d'onze ans, maximum. Contrairement à l'autre, il n'était pas armé.

- Alors, où sont donc les naufragés ? lança une voix.

L'attroupement qui s'était formé autour des gamins se dispersa, laissant passer le médecin qui se pencha sur les enfants, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il contrôla rapidement leur respiration, puis demanda à ce qu'on les porte dans l'infirmerie.

- Rien de grave ? s'informa Marco.

- Non, je pense qu'ils sont juste épuisés, ils ont dû avaler un peu d'eau, aussi. Leurs blessures sont superficielles, mais il vaut mieux les nettoyer pour éviter tout risque d'infection. Je me demande comment ils se sont retrouvés à flotter en plein milieu de Grand Line… fit le médecin avant de partir soigner les enfants.

L'équipage retourna à ses occupations assez rapidement et le commandant put retourner à sa cabine histoire d'écrire un rapport à son capitaine sur leur situation.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le phénix décida d'aller s'enquérir de l'état des miraculés.

- Alors, Ewald ? Comment vont-ils ? As-tu des informations sur leur identité ? demanda-t-il au médecin en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Ce dernier était occupé à on ne sait trop quoi, fourré dans sa pharmacie. Les gosses, eux, étaient couchés chacun sur un lit blanc, nettoyés et bandés à quelques endroits.

- Ah, commandant ! Je vous attendais.

Marco haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration.

- J'ai constaté quelques petites choses étranges, venez voir.

Il se dirigea vers les lits, suivis du commandant au visage aussi impassible et paresseux qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Tout d'abord, commença Ewald, celui-ci semble avoir mangé un fruit du démon, regardez.

Le médecin tira sur la joue de l'enfant qui s'étira de vingt bons centimètres avant de revenir à sa place.

- Je… vois… Franchement, qui est l'irresponsable qui aurait laissé un marmot manger un de ces fruits maudits… soupira le phénix.

* * *

_Quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde, Shanks eut un éternuement qui manqua de lui fracasser le crâne contre la rambarde de son navire._

* * *

Pas étonnant que le gamin soit dans les pommes quand il l'avait trouvé… Les effets de l'eau de mer sur les utilisateurs de ces fruits étaient plus que néfastes.

- Donc, ce n'est pas le cas de l'autre, je suppose ? interrogea Marco.

- Non, confirma le docteur. En revanche, regardez…

Ewald dégagea les draps de l'enfant endormi, celui aux taches de rousseur, et le souleva délicatement pour montrer son dos au commandant.

- Vous voyez ces marques ?

- Ce sont des brûlures, non ? demanda le phénix en observant des cicatrices blanchâtres dans le dos du garçon.

- Oui, mais elles me paraissent anciennes, continua le médecin en reposant le brun sur le lit. C'est assez bizarre qu'un mioche aussi jeune en possède. C'est comme si ces deux-là vivaient à la dure, dans une jungle… Le petit a une marque de griffure cicatrisée, et vu la taille c'est pas celle d'un chat… On n'a rien trouvé sur leurs noms, par contre. Ils n'avaient pas de papiers ou d'étiquette à leurs vêtements, juste un peu d'argent et de bijoux dans les poches, sûrement volés. Le plus petit a avalé pas mal d'eau, il en a recraché un peu durant son sommeil, je pense que c'est bon. Il mettra sans doute un peu plus de temps à se réveiller que l'autre…

- Je vois, répéta Marco. Préviens-moi s'ils montrent des signes d'éveil, j'aimerais bien les interroger.

- Bien reçu !

Au moment où le commandant rentra dans sa cabine, son escargophone se mit à sonner.

- Oui ? interrogea-t-il en décrochant rapidement.

- Marco, mon fils ! fit une voix gutturale à l'autre bout du fil.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le blond. La communication avait du mal à passer entre le Nouveau Monde et le Paradis, il était donc surprenant de recevoir un appel de Barbe Blanche.

- Il faut que tu reviennes immédiatement dans le Nouveau Monde. Tant pis pour l'enquête, il n'y a pas d'urgence. Big Mum a attaqué l'un de nos territoires, parvint à comprendre le phénix malgré les interférences.

- Très bien, j'arri…

La communication se coupa à cet instant. Marco souffla. Ce n'était pas très étonnant. Tant pis, il utiliserait la Vivre Card de son capitaine pour le retrouver.

Il ressortit aussi sec de sa cabine pour aller sur le pont annoncer la nouvelle qui provoqua quelques murmures de colère et d'inquiétude. Comment Big Mum osait-elle attaquer une de leurs îles ?

- Euh… Commandant ? fit soudain une voix un peu plus forte que les autres pour dominer les bruits de la foule. Et les gosses qu'on a repêchés, on en fait quoi ?

Marco se figea. Il les avait déjà oubliés, ceux-là ! Il comptait attendre qu'ils se réveillent pour les ramener chez eux ou les déposer sur une île, mais maintenant qu'ils devaient retourner auprès de Père…

Il prit le temps de réfléchir une minute avant de déclarer :

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre. On retourne dans le Nouveau Monde avec eux.

.

- Tu es sûr de ta décision ? demanda Daoka.

Marco cessa de mastiquer son sandwich pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

- Par rapport aux morveux. Je veux dire, des gosses dans le Nouveau Monde, sur un bateau pirate, quoi… s'expliqua le second de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche.

- Ils n'auront qu'à rester à l'intérieur du navire le temps qu'on règle le problème. C'est pas comme si on les jetait dans la bataille… Et puis, quelque chose me dit que Père les trouvera intéressants…

- Instinct aviaire ?

Le regard meurtrier que Daoka reçut le dissuada de continuer sur sa lancée, et il s'empressa de retourner précipitamment à son repas.

Heureusement pour les pirates, le vent leur était favorable et les obstacles du Paradis leur paraissaient futiles. Ils naviguaient donc bien plus rapidement que la normale, et les roues à aube n'y étaient sans doute pas étrangères non plus.

Marco ne se doutait alors pas qu'il allait amèrement regretter sa décision.

* * *

Quand Ace se réveilla, ce furent un mal de tête atroce et un éclairage bien trop lumineux pour ses yeux irrités qui l'accueillirent.

Dans le flou total, il se mit à remuer de manière hasardeuse. Il sentait qu'il était sur quelque chose d'assez moelleux. Quelque chose de léger et de doux le recouvrait.

Il flotta dans un état second quelques minutes encore, puis son environnement se fit plus distinct.

Bon. Vu l'odeur de sel et les craquements du bois, il était de nouveau sur un bateau. Première nouvelle.  
Deuxième nouvelle. Il était dans un lit. Un lit, quoi ! Chez Dadan, il dormait sur un futon ! Et sur le navire de la marine, dans un hamac !

Troisième nouvelle : la pièce était blanche. Un sol blanc, des matelas blancs, et des draps blancs.

_Luffy_.

Sitôt qu'il ait percuté l'absence de piaillements incessants, Ace se redressa d'un air paniqué. Sa tête le lança aussitôt, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Où était son frère !? S'était-il noyé ?!

Mais non. A sa gauche se trouvait son cadet, profondément endormi. Son chapeau de paille ainsi que l'arme d'Ace étaient posés sur la table de chevet qui séparait les deux lits.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être laissé retomber sur le matelas en poussant un long soupir de soulagement que le fils de Roger s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama un homme aux cheveux bruns avec des petites lunettes rondes d'un air surpris mais content.

_« Sans blague… » _voulut répondre Ace, mais sa gorge sèche était bien trop irritée pour cela et il toussa, s'arrachant de vives douleurs. Bon sang, mais il avait des courbatures de partout en plus de ça ! Rah, et ce mal de crâne dès qu'il tentait de se redresser !

- Allons allons, ne te précipite pas ainsi ! le sermonna l'homme en s'approchant de lui. Reste couché.

Comme le garçon aux taches de rousseur ne pouvait pas répondre, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux.

- Tiens, tu dois boire un peu. Le sel ne t'a pas fait du bien. Fit le médecin qui n'avait rien vu ou décidé d'ignorer le comportement de son patient en lui servant un verre d'eau.

Ace le prit avec hésitation. Et s'il était empoisonné ? Il inspecta minutieusement l'eau translucide et la goutta du bout des lèvres. Rien de suspect. Et puis il avait si soif qu'il décida d'envoyer balader sa prudence (ou sa paranoïa, tout dépend du point de vue…). Il but petit à petit, chaque gorgée lui faisant un mal de chien autant qu'un bien fou.

- Voilà, c'est bien. Tiens, ce médicament apaisera ta douleur.

Ace donna une tape dans la boîte de cachets que lui tendait l'homme en le fusillant du regard. Il n'était pas suffisamment débile pour prendre des comprimés inconnus donnés par un inconnu sur un navire inconnu !

- Bon, fais comme tu veux, soupira Ewald. Je les pose ici, quand même. Prends-en un si tu changes d'avis. Je vais prévenir le commandant que tu es réveillé.

Il laissa la boîte à côté du pichet et du verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Le garçon resta un instant immobile, puis il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid avec précaution. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau se cognait dans sa boîte crânienne à chaque mouvement brusque. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il flottait dans un tee-shirt de taille adulte et qu'il avait quelques bandages çà et là. Il avait visiblement été soigné et lavé (tu marches sur les traces de Sherlock Holmes, Ace).

La question était de savoir sur quel genre de navire il avait atterri. Sûrement un de la marine, puisque le médecin avait dit « commandant ». Sur un bateau pirate comme marchand, il aurait été prévenir le capitaine. Il était bien sympa de lui filer des médocs suspects, mais ç'aurait été gentil de lui expliquer comment il avait atterri là, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas le demander.

Ace franchit la distance qui le séparait du lit de son petit frère en quelques pas. Pourquoi Luffy ne s'était pas encore réveillé ? Dormait-il simplement, ou était-il dans le coma ? L' aîné posa la main sur le front du petit de dix ans et fut soulagé en constatant l'absence de fièvre. C'était déjà ça.

Son regard parcourut ensuite la pièce. Il y avait quelques meubles qui captèrent l'attention de l'enfant. Il ouvrit la porte de l'un d'entre eux.

Beaucoup de plantes médicinales et de remèdes variés étaient rangés à l'intérieur. Ace eut un sourire de triomphe en apercevant l'objet de ses recherches que l'autre abruti n'avait pas pensé à lui donner dès son éveil.

Le fils de Roger vivait dans la jungle. Il avait appris à se débrouiller en cas de rhume. C'est pourquoi il se saisit du pot de miel sans hésitation et y trempa le doigt pour en laisser couler dans sa gorge avec délice. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Avec ça, il serait en mesure de questionner (ou d'insulter) le prochain qui viendrait lui parler.

En entendant des pas approcher derrière la porte et le son d'une discussion, le jeune garçon reposa précipitamment le miel à sa place, ferma le placard aussi sec et revint dans son lit avec l'expression la plus innocente dont il était capable au moment où la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

Ace fut pour le moins surpris de voir entrer à la suite un homme blond, sûrement la trentaine, un chemise bleue entrouverte sur son torse où s'affichait un tatouage en forme de croix avec un étrange croissant de lune dessus. Sa coupe de cheveu faisait irrésistiblement penser à un ananas et son regard paresseux n'en était pas moins intelligent. Lui qui s'attendait à un de ses types en uniforme débile bleu et blanc, « justice » écrit sur sa cape (quelle bonne blague) et « marine » sur la casquette… Bon, visiblement, il s'était bien trompé et ne se trouvait absolument pas sur un navire du Gouvernement.

- Merci, Ewald, fit le blond au médecin qui se trouvait derrière lui.

La porte se referma et Ace se retrouva seul avec le supposé commandant et son petit frère endormi.

Il y eut un petit moment de blanc durant lequel le brun fixa l'homme sans ciller, puis ce dernier s'avança, tira une chaise à côté du lit et s'assit auprès d'Ace.

Une grande tension s'empara du garçon alors que les deux protagonistes se regardaient droit dans les yeux. L'atmosphère avait complètement changée. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade. La bouche du blond s'entrouvrit.

- Bonjour. Fit finalement l'homme après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité.

…

_Tout ça pour ça !?_

- Je suis Marco…, continua-t-il.

_« Je m'en fous de ton nom… »_

- …le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Barbe Blanche ? ça ne lui disait rien de spécial…

- Je suis où ? interrogea Ace d'une voix éraillée qui le surpris lui-même. Vive l'eau de mer…

- Sur un bateau pirate, répliqua Marco, impassible.

- Oh.

Le commandant leva un sourcil devant l'air indifférent du garçon. Il s'était attendu à plusieurs réactions : colère, panique, méfiance, mais sûrement pas nonchalance.

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser, enchaîna le blond.

Ace le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- C'est un interrogatoire ? cingla-t-il.

- Seulement si tu le décides.

C'était quoi cette réponse qui ne voulait rien dire !? Une étincelle de colère passa dans le regard du garçon.

- Déjà, étant donné que je me suis présenté à toi, j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton nom et celui de ton ami, demanda Marco d'une voix calme.

Les yeux de l'enfant se plissèrent. Quel ami ? Ah, il devait parler de Luffy…

Ace prit son temps avant de répondre à la question, ce que ne manqua pas de noter le phénix. Voyons, il était sur un bateau pirate. Donc, il était tout à fait hors de question qu'il donne le nom de famille du chapeau de paille, sinon, les pirates feraient bien vite le lien entre Monkey D. Luffy et Monkey D. Garp, le héros de la Marine, et ils auraient vite fait de le jeter par-dessus bord (dans le meilleur des cas). Ensuite, pour ce qu'il était de son propre nom, il ne savait pas très bien. A priori, c'était Gol D. Ace. Encore plus suicidaire. Quel était le nom de famille de sa mère, déjà ?... Il avait très bien retenu son prénom –Rouge, mais son nom… Il n'était même pas sûr que Garp le lui ai dit… Ah si, Portgas ! Portgas D. Ace. Non, c'était aussi une mauvaise idée. Et puis d'abord, de quel droit ce type lui demandait son nom, hein !? Il devra son contenter de leurs prénoms !

- Ace. Mon petit frère, c'est Luffy, répondit-il au bout d'un long moment.

- Pas de nom de famille ? interrogea le blond, les yeux vifs.

- Non, répliqua le garçon d'un ton sec.

- Très bien, fit le blond, voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister. Dis-moi, comment deux gamins se sont-ils retrouvés flottant sur un bout de bois en plein milieu de Grand Line ?

Oh là là.

La question qui tue. S'il savait qu'ils venaient d'un bateau de la marine…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde !

- Eh bien, étant donné que je suis celui qui vous a ramenés à bord, j'estime être en droit de le savoir, non ?

- C'est pas vrai, fit une petite voix accompagnée d'une quinte de toux.

Les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers le gamin au chapeau de paille, qui avait ouvert les yeux.

- Luffy ! s'exclama Ace, soulagé de le voir reprendre conscience.

- C'est pas le type ananas qui nous a ramenés, c'est un oiseau bleu brillant, continua Luffy avec une voix tout aussi cassée que son frère.

_Ananas ?_

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de Marco, qui garda tout de même son calme. Il leva un bras de façon perpendiculaire au reste de son corps et le recouvrit de plumes bleues enflammées.

- Je me disais aussi que tu avais ouvert les yeux à un moment donné… On me surnomme le Phénix. J'ai un fruit du démon, comme toi, expliqua le commandant d'un air impassible en passant outre le surnom exotique que lui avait donné le gamin.

- Cool… murmura Luffy avant de se rendormir aussi sec.

Son grand frère ne dit rien, un peu choqué par la transformation de Marco. Ce type avait l'air assez puissant pour les tuer dès qu'il en aurait envie.

- Donc ? insista Marco.

- Eh bien…

Ace cherchait un mensonge suffisamment crédible, quand il se rappela soudain que Luffy se réveillerait vraiment à un moment donné, et qu'il était tout à fait incapable de mentir même si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

- Notre navire a explosé pendant une bataille, commença prudemment le garçon.

Il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

- Bon, ça suffira pour l'instant, soupira le Phénix. Cependant, tu dois savoir que je vais être obligés de vous emmener, ton frère et toi, dans la deuxième moitié de Grand Line, car mon capitaine, que vous rencontrerez par conséquent, nous a appelé et nous devons retourner auprès de lui au plus vite.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ace, horrifié.

- Eh bien, je pense que ta situation pourrait être pire, non ? Tu pourrais être mort, par exemple, relativisa Marco. En revanche, sache que tu es tout de même sur un bateau pirate. Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'on joue les nounous alors que nous sommes pressés. Vous serez soignés par Ewald, et nourris, mais pas plus. Les poids morts n'ont pas leur place ici, compris ?

- Je sais me débrouiller, répondit le garçon d'un ton froid. Vous pourriez nous donner une barque, et on rentrerait chez nous !

- Si tu y tiens… Après, ne viens pas te plaindre si ton petit frère et toi veniez à vous faire dévorer par des monstres marins ou tuer dans une tempête, ironisa Marco, légèrement agacé par le comportement du mioche qui s'enferma dans un silence troublé.

Finalement, Ace poussa un soupir résigné avant de demander d'une voix éraillée :

- Et une fois qu'on aurait rejoint votre capitaine ? Qu'est-ce que vous ferez de nous ?

Marco le dévisagea longuement.

- Ce sera à lui de décider.

Et le garçon se laissa gagner par l'épuisement pour s'endormir d'un sommeil profond.

* * *

- Alors ? Comment sont les rescapés mystères ? T'as pu en apprendre un peu plus ? demanda Daoka quand il vit Marco assis sur la rambarde du navire.

- Honnêtement, pas grand-chose. Ils sont un peu étranges. Répondit le commandant d'un ton paresseux.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, le plus grand a l'air un peu parano. A chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, il était tendu comme pas possible…

- Normal, t'es un pirate, raisonna son second.

- Ça ne l'a pas effrayé plus que ça quand je lui ai dit. C'est plutôt quand j'ai commencé à poser des questions qu'il a été méfiant. Tu verrais le temps de réflexion qu'il a eu avant de me donner son prénom… et pas de nom de famille.

- C'est peut-être des enfants des rues ? proposa Daoka. De nos jours c'est courant, les orphelins qui n'ont pas de nom.

- Moui… Il est aussi resté très vague sur la façon dont ils sont tombés à la mer… répondit le blond, pas convaincu. Enfin bref, la question n'est pas là ! trancha-t-il. Nous avons plus important à faire que parler de ces enfants. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'à cet instant, Père se bat contre Big Mum ?

- Excuse-moi, commandant. Ils m'intriguent juste. Et puis, ce n'est pas en se faisant un sang d'encre que le navire va aller plus vite… Euh, bon, je retourne à mon poste ! termina précipitamment Daoka en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son supérieur.

.

* * *

.

- Aaace ! Réveille-toi, Ace !

Quand le garçon ouvrit les yeux cette fois ci, ce fut pour avoir un gros plan de Luffy, tout sourire, juste sous son nez.

- Lu' ?

L'ainé repoussa gentiment son petit frère qui sautillait à moitié sur lui. Il s'assit sur le lit, dos au mur, et demanda :

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Je sais pas ! Moi ça fait trois heures que je suis réveillé ! grommela son petit frère en gonflant les joues.

- Non, ça fait tout juste dix minutes, soupira le médecin. Vous avez dormi une journée entière. Quoi de plus normal après un tel naufrage…

Ewald retira ses lunettes et les nettoya avec sa chemise blanche, l'air fatigué.

- Comme vous n'avez pas vraiment de blessures, vous pouvez partir de l'infirmerie. Allez manger, et revenez seulement si vous avez mal quelque p…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase que les deux gamins avaient déjà filé.

Ils débarquèrent sur le pont et se stoppèrent net. Il y avait du monde, là. Qui les fixaient.

Luffy, qui n'en avait cure, tira sur la cordelette de son chapeau de paille avant de lancer à haut et fort :

- Hey ! C'est où qu'on bouffe ?

Si Ace n'avait pas été affaibli par la faim, lui aussi, il se serait sûrement plaqué la paume de la main sur le visage. Quel tact spectaculaire…

Il y eut un moment de flottement chez les pirates, qui s'attendaient plus à des gosses effarouchés qu'autre chose.

Puis, un marin éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par quelques autres, avant de leur indiquer la direction de la cuisine.

Le chapeau de paille, débordant d'énergie à la perspective de nourriture, se saisit de la main de son aîné pour le traîner derrière lui dans tout le bateau sous les yeux perplexes des pirates jusqu'à atteindre la destination promise.

Les deux frères ouvrirent la porte à la volée pour se précipiter dans la salle du repas.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes, deux en train de cuisiner et un autre mangeant son assiette d'un air pensif, sûrement l'homme qui était de garde et avait donc raté les repas. Il avait des cheveux bleu foncé mal coiffés et une cicatrice près de l'œil droit.

- Oh, c'est vous, les rescapés mystère ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain quand les enfants rentrèrent sans politesse dans la pièce.

Luffy loucha sur son assiette de nourriture alors qu'Ace fronçait les sourcils à l'entente de leur surnom.

- Daoka, tu vas les effrayer, sermonna un cuistot qui concoctait quelque chose qui sentait drôlement bon.

- Les effrayer ? ricana l'homme. Tu as vu la façon dont ils sont rentrés ? Ils sont loin d'être apeurés !

- On veut à manger ! réclama le gamin élastique la bave aux lèvres, comme pour appuyer ses paroles.

- Tu vois ! s'écria Daoka d'un air triomphal.

- Oui, enfin bon… soupira son interlocuteur en remuant la poêle.

- Vous serez bientôt servis, les marmots, déclara le deuxième cuisinier. Patientez donc un peu.

Daoka désigna le banc en face de lui avec un grand sourire, invitant les enfants à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent avec empressement pour Luffy et réticence du côté d'Ace.

- Alors, comment vous vous appelez ? Moi c'est Daoka Svendson, se présenta l'homme en mordant à pleine dent dans son steak.

- Luffy, répondit le petit en suivant la fourchette garnie du regard.

- Ça te va bien ! Et toi ? demanda le pirate devant le silence d'Ace.

Ce dernier fronça un sourcil, l'air froid.

- Je ne vais quand même pas devoir t'appeler le rescapé mystérieux pour toujours ! plaisanta Daoka, un air faussement choqué sur le visage.

En réalité, l'attitude du gamin l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il voyait ce que voulait dire Marco par « étrange », maintenant. La méfiance du gosse était presque maladive. Il le regardait d'un air quasiment condescendant, mais Daoka ne se laissa pas démonter, soutenant son regard. Lui, il avait à manger, au moins !

Croyait-il, puisque quand il tenta de piquer de nouveau dans son assiette sans lâcher Ace des yeux, son couvert toucha directement la porcelaine.

Sa viande avait disparu, et le sourire satisfait que le garçon aux taches de rousseur lui fit tandis que son petit frère avait les joues visiblement pleines ne laissa aucun doute sur l'identité du coupable.

- Vous… ! Êtes une bande de voleurs rusés ! s'indigna Daoka alors que Luffy avalait la viande avec délice.

- Je m'appelle Ace, si ça t'intéresse toujours, ricana le fils de Roger.

- Toi… tu… ! injuria le pirate, ne trouvant pas les mots pour décrire son désarroi.

- Le repas est servi ! les interrompit un cuisinier en posant un bol de ramen devant chaque enfant, sans tenir compte de l'air scandalisé de Daoka.

- Mark ! Ces gamins sont redoutables ! protesta le second de la division. Ils sont fourbes ! Si on les nourrit, ils trouveront un moyen de pousser l'équipage à la mutinerie pour finir capitaines du navire !

_« C'est une idée à creuser... »_ songea le garçon aux taches de rousseur.

- Mais bien sûr… marmonna le cuisinier en retournant à sa préparation de ramen.

Ace s'apprêtait à se régaler de son plat, mais il interrompit soudain son geste.

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas empoisonné ? interrogea-t-il sèchement.

- Luffy a déjà mangé sa portion, répondit le pirate aux cheveux bleus.

- Lu' ! s'indigna le frère ainé alors que le chapeau de paille détournait les yeux en sifflotant d'un air innocent.

- Et puis franchement, tu crois qu'on vous aurait repêchés pour vous tuer après ? argumenta Daoka.

Ace prit la première bouchée de mauvaise grâce, plus parce que son petit frère risquait de la lui voler qu'autre chose, puis termina son bol à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Un autre ! quémanda Luffy.

- Vous avez bon appétit, tous les deux, constata l'autre cuisinier d'un air surpris mais satisfait en les resservant.

- Vous êtes frères ? se renseigna Daoka en poussant son assiette vide sur le côté.

- Oui, répondit simplement l'aîné.

- Je vois ! Et vous avez quel âge ?

- Moi, j'ai dix ans ! fit fièrement le chapeau de paille, persuadé d'être un "grand". Mais Ace en as treize, marmonna-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! intervint Mark depuis les cuisines. Dix ans, c'est déjà plus que l'âge mental de cet abruti aux cheveux bleus !

- Eh ! protesta Daoka.

Ace, lui, n'avait pas l'air de grandement s'intéresser à la conversation, préférant se concentrer sur la nourriture.

Il y eut un petit moment de dispute sans vraiment de sens entre les deux adultes, puis le pirate reporta son attention sur les gamins qui en étaient déjà à leur quatrième bol de ramens.

- Dites-moi les deux frères, d'où vous venez comme ça ?

- Ça te regarde pas ! trancha l'aîné en mettant la main sur la bouche de son frère qui avait déjà commencé à répondre.

Un cri d'oiseau retentit au dehors.

- Ah, je crois que notre cher commandant m'appelle ! A plus, les deux frères ! s'exclama Daoka en se levant.

- Nettoie ton assiette après ton passage ! rugit Mark, mais le pirate aux cheveux bleus sortit sans y faire attention. Je te jure… Comment un type comme lui peut seconder Marco… soupira-t-il.

- Il est fort et loyal, répondit l'autre cuistot avec un petit sourire. On peut lui faire confiance.

- C'est qui Marco ? demanda Luffy, intrigué.

- Celui qui vous a repêchés, tous les deux, répondit le cuisinier en épluchant une patate, visiblement content d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Mark à qui parler.

Le chapeau de paille réfléchit un instant, les sourcils froncés, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Oh ! Tu veux dire le type ananas ?

- Ouais, c'est lui, Lu', confirma Ace d'un air distrait.

Mark faillit s'étouffer en entendant le surnom qu'avait donné Luffy à son commandant, le bras droit de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Le cadet finit son dixième bol de ramen avant son frère et commença à sortir de la cuisine, quand son aîné, qui avait à son tour terminé, alla s'incliner devant les cuisiniers en déclarant un « merci pour le repas », avant de partir à la poursuite de son intenable petit frère.

Mark et l'autre cuisinier, Phil, échangèrent un regard surpris.

- C'est quoi ces gamins… soupira le premier en secouant la tête. Ils mangent comme dix, l'un passe de l'attitude la plus impolie du monde à une politesse exemplaire et l'autre surnomme Marco « le type ananas »…

- Sacrés phénomènes, affirma Phil.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Mark eut un gros coup de lassitude en constatant qu'ils avaient désormais une vingtaine de bols sales à nettoyer.

- Ils m'épuisent déjà.

.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le chapitre du jour ! Les frères D. font route vers le Nouveau Monde ! Vont-ils parvenir à pousser Marco au suicide ?_

_Bon, je dois aussi vous informer que la rentrée pour moi, c'est demain (j'arrive toujours pas à y croire...). Je passe donc en seconde et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'influence que ça aura sur mon rythme de parution ! Peut-être une bonne (après tout, vivre de nouvelles choses est source d'inspiration) peut-être mauvaise (par manque de temps peut-être ?) je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je vous tiens au courant dans mon prochain chapitre, qui sortira Lundi prochain !_

_Bon courage pour ceux et celles qui reprennent le travail, en espérant que mes histoires vous aident à vous distraire !_

_Bises !_

_Morwyn._


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello there !_

_On se retrouve après une semaine d'attente pour ce chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira !_

_Concernant le rythme de parution :_

_Il semblerait que je ne sois pas trop retardée (tu l'es naturellement, idiote...) par la rentrée scolaire. Cependant je le suis tout de même un minimum. D'habitude, quand je poste un chapitre, j'en clos un que j'écris à l'avance (par exemple, quand j'ai posté le chapitre 2, le 5 était fini et le 6 commencé). Seulement, je n'ai toujours pas terminé le chapitre 6 ! J'en vois le bout, et je pense que je pourrais le terminer ce soir ou bien demain (vu que j'ai seulement deux heures de cours l'après midi, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir...) mais voilà, le fait est que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Je verrais comme ça évolue. En tout cas, sachez que le prochain chapitre sera publié Lundi prochain ! _

_J'ai hésité un moment à mettre ou non le tic de langage de Marco dans les dialogues (à savoir, le "yoi"...). Mais j'ai trouvé que ça n'ajoutait pas grand-chose à la lecture. Néanmoins, si ça vous perturbe, il suffit de me le dire, ça me pose pas du tout de problème de rajouter des yoi un peu partout ^^_

_J'essaie au maximum de respecter la personnalité qu'Ace et Luffy auraient à cet âge là. Bon, encore Luffy ça change pas trop, mis à part qu'il gagne en assurance et un minimum d'intelligence, mais le contraste entre Ace en mode "je suis sombre" à dix ans et le Ace de vingt ans, qui fabrique un chapeau de paille à Oz avec un big smile est assez frappant. Il n'a pas dû changer du jour au lendemain, donc à 13-14 ans, je le situe un peu entre ces deux personnalités (sachant que son côté agressif est plus voyant en situation qu'il juge dangereuse et son côté souriant toussa toussa en compagnie de Luffy SEUL ou de gens en qui il a confiance)._

_Bon, encore une fois merci à tous mes followers et reviewers, et puis je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas encore écrit les crédits (au bout de 3 chapitres il serait temps...) donc, évidemment, l'univers est de Oda et la plupart des persos aussi. Mais ça, si vous êtes là, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?_

_De plus, si quelqu'un veut diffuser mon travail sur son blog, site ou autre, pas de soucis. Juste qu'il ne se l'approprie pas et donne le lien originel et min pseudo, et qu'il me demande la permission avant. Sinon, je serais sans pitié ! Mouahahhahaa ! *s'étouffe avec son rire*_

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

* * *

- Wow, Ace ! Regarde comme on va vite ! s'émerveilla Luffy en se penchant sur la balustrade du navire.

- Arrête de faire ça, tu vas finir par tomber à la mer, souffla son ainé.

- Si le bateau est aussi rapide, c'est grâce aux roues à aubes, expliqua une voix, faisant sursauter le fils de Roger.

Ace se retourna pour voir un pirate roux occupé à aiguiser sa lame, assis sur un tonneau. Instinctivement, le garçon porta une main à sa dague accrochée à la ceinture. Son petit frère cessa de regarder l'eau et se retourna pour observer à son tour l'homme.

- Pourquoi on doit aller vite ? interrogea le chapeau de paille.

- Nous devons rejoindre notre capitaine. Une histoire de territoire. Trop compliqué pour des gosses, termina le roux d'un ton légèrement condescendant qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Ace.

- Oh… fit Luffy nullement vexé, son attention accaparée par une mouette perchée sur le mat de la demi-voile.

Sans plus leur prêter d'attention, le pirate s'en alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

- J'aime pas ce tee-shirt ! Il est trop grand ! râla le petit frère en tirant sur le tissu gris.

- Mh… Il faudrait qu'on en trouvent à notre taille, soupira Ace.

Le sien lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, alors que celui de Luffy tombait jusqu'à ses genoux.

- Si seulement Makino pouvait nous apporter des vêtements… marmonna le cadet.

- On est en pleine mer, abruti ! Comment tu veux qu'elle vienne ici alors qu'elle est à Fuchsia ?

- C' est si loin que ça ? s'enquit le garçon en caoutchouc.

- On est sur Grand Line, Lu'. Et je pense qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus d'East Blue, répondit patiemment son frère.

- Vous venez donc d'East Blue les marmots ?

Ace jura intérieurement en voyant Daoka assis sur le bastingage à quelques mètres de là. Depuis quand écoutait-il leur conversation !?

Le bras droit du commandant dû capter sa colère puisqu'il déclara :

- De toute façon, on l'aurait su tôt ou tard. Pour ce qui est des vêtements, on sera de toute façon obligés de faire escale à Sabaody, continua le pirate en faisant la grimace à la mention de l'archipel. Vous aurez l'occasion d'en acheter là-bas pendant que le revêtement sera mis en place.

- Hein ? firent les frères D en se curant le nez, parfaitement synchronisés.

- Vous n'avez rien compris, c'est ça… soupira Daoka. C'est sûr que si vous venez d'East Blue, vous n'avez sans doute jamais entendu parler de tout cela…

Le pirate aux cheveux bleus bondit du bastingage pour s'asseoir sur le tonneau occupé précédemment par le marin roux, en faisant un sourire confident aux enfants en face de lui.

- Bien ! Je vais vous expliquer ! Voyez-vous, nous sommes actuellement sur la première partie de la Grand line. Pour venir ici, vous avez sans doute franchi une première fois Red Line en passant par le cap des jumeaux, je me trompe ?

- Euh… C'est possible, fit Ace, hésitant.

- On était dans le navire quand on est rentrés dans Grand Line, donc on a rien vu ! expliqua Luffy en faisant la moue.

- Oh, c'est dommage, c'est pourtant assez drôle de remonter le courant sur une montagne… Bref. Etant donné que la Red Line fait le tour du monde, elle coupe Grand Line à deux endroits différents. Le premier, c'est son entrée, celle qui communique avec les quatre autres océans : East Blue, West Blue, North Blue et South Blue. Vous me suivez, jusque-là ?

Les enfants acquiescèrent, passionnés par les explications du pirate. Ça leur serait utile plus tard, quand ils auraient leur propre équipage.

- La deuxième fois que l'on croise Red Line, il n'y a cette fois pas de courant ascendant pour mener à son sommet. L'entrée légale se fait à MarieJoa, la « Terre Sainte » où siège le Gouvernement et tout le tralala, continua Daoka. Seulement, pour y passer, il faut abandonner son navire et en acheter un autre de l'autre côté de Red Line. En plus, ça fait plein de paperasse, et nous, les pirates, ne sommes pas autorisés à passer par là.

- Mais alors, comment on fait ? s'inquiéta Luffy.

- C'est là la partie intéressante ! A dix milles mètres sous la mer se trouve un passage, un trou dans la Red Line qui se situe juste en dessous de MarieJoa ! C'est par là qu'il faut passer pour rentrer dans la deuxième partie de Grand Line, qui s'appelle le N…!

- C'est débile, coupa Ace. On peut pas naviguer sous l'océan.

- Alors il faut nager ? demanda son petit frère.

- Non, idiot ! Tu peux pas nager à dix mille mètres de profondeur, surtout avec ton pouvoir à la noix !

- Eh ! protesta le cadet, indigné. Ne te moque pas de mon fruit ! Il est super utile d'abord ! Les balles ne me font rien !

- Dites, si vous m'écoutiez au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ! les interrompit Daoka. Je vais tout vous expliquer, alors attendez un peu avant de poser des questions. Bien, je disais donc que la seconde moitié de Grand Line se nomme… le Nouveau Monde.

- Ça sonne bien, sourit Luffy.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien ne t'y fies pas , parce qu'à côté, la première partie c'est le Paradis !

- Oh, pourquoi ? interrogea le chapeau de paille.

- C'est la mer la plus dangereuse du monde ! Son temps est lunatique, les ennemis très puissants, et c'est là que règnent les quatre empereurs. Mais là, on dérive…

- Cool ! s'enthousiasma le frère cadet.

- Pour atteindre le Nouveau Monde, continua le pirate, il faut donc atteindre l'île des hommes-poissons qui se trouve dans le trou de Red Line.

- L'île des hommes-poissons ? répéta Ace, intrigué.

Daoka sourit en voyant qu'il avait réussi à s'attirer la curiosité du gamin taciturne.

- Eh oui. C'est un lieu magnifique qui est sous la protection de notre capitaine. C'est là où résident les sirènes, les tritons et les hommes-poissons ! Génial, non ?

- Wow ! ça existe vraiment ? Géniaaaaal ! s'exclama Luffy. Mais comment on y va si c'est sous l'eau ?

- Pour cela, c'est là que l'archipel Sabaody entre en scène ! Vous voyez, il est composé d'arbres à mangroves géants…

- C'est quoi, des mangroves ? demanda le chapeau de paille, excité comme une puce.

- Hum… Vous n'avez jamais vu des arbres dont les racines sortent de l'eau à marée basse ?

Les enfants secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Ah… Eh bien, ceux de Sabaody ont les racines tout le temps hors de l'eau, si vous voulez. Vous verrez sur place. Il y a soixante-dix-neuf arbres, si je ne me trompe pas, et chacun d'entre eux est un peu comme une petite île. Ces arbres secrètent une résine incroyable qui est un matériau extrêmement utile ! Souple, flexible et solide ! On peut faire beaucoup de choses avec, dont le revêtement du bateau, qui nous permet d'aller sous l'eau.

En voyant l'air perdu des D, il ajouta :

- C'est une sorte de grosse bulle qui entoure le navire et qui résiste à la pression. Vous avez tout saisi ?

- Oui, c'était simple, affirma Ace.

- C'est un archipel magique ! renchérit Luffy.

- Non, c'est naturel, contredit son grand frère.

- Bon, au moins un qui a compris, fit Daoka avec un sourire. C'est ce qui nous permet de nous rendre dans le Nouveau Monde. Seulement, ça prend un peu de temps de recouvrir notre navire avec la résine. Mais on connait un bon revêteur là-bas, en trois jours ce sera fait.

- Trois jours c'est déjà trop, déclara une voix qui venait d'en haut.

Les enfants et le pirate levèrent la tête à temps pour voir Marco sauter de la barre de flèche située au-dessus d'eux.

- Vous êtes pressés, le type ananas ? demanda Luffy pendant que le commandant atterrissait à côté d'eux.

Daoka éclata de rire.

- Pas mal le surnom ! se moqua le pirate.

Ace esquissa un fin sourire devant la naïveté de son petit frère, qui insultait les gens sans même s'en rendre compte.

L'aura sombre provenant du blond eut tôt fait de faire disparaîtra son amusement et sa fierté fraternelle.

Après avoir mis Daoka hors-jeu d'un bon vieux high-kick dans la tête, Marco reporta son attention sur le chapeau de paille.

- Je. Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Ananas, déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial en détachant bien chaque mot.

- Ne touche pas à Luffy ! menaça Ace en se plaçant entre son petit frère et le commandant sans faire attention au fait qu'il marchait sur le cadavre du pirate aux cheveux bleus, les bras écartés dans un geste protecteur.

- Aïïïe ! geignit le cadavre en question.

- T'es pas mort toi ? s'étonna Luffy en se penchant près de la tête de Daoka.

- Non, mais ça va pas tarder si ton frère n'arrête pas de me planter ses chaussures dans les côtes… souffla le pirate.

- Daoka, quand tu auras fini de t'amuser avec les enfants, tu pourras peut-être venir avec moi ? coupa Marco avec son air impassible habituel. Il faut qu'on s'organise pour la suite du voyage.

- C'est toi qui m'as mis à terre ! s'indigna le pirate alors qu'Ace descendait de lui pour emporter son cadet loin de la conversation.

Le fils de Roger marchait à grands pas sur le navire, tenant son petit frère par le poignet en essayant de faire abstraction des marins qui les fixaient.

- Où est-ce qu'on va, Ace ? Ils étaient marrants, Baoka et le poulet bleu !

- C'est pas un poulet Luffy, c'est un phénix.

- Y a quoi de différent ?

- Eh bien, les poulets ne volent pas… je crois.

- Tu crois que ça se mange les phénix ?

- Mauvaise idée, Lu'.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a pas l'air commode. On ferait mieux de l'éviter.

- Ah…

Luffy trébucha sur une latte du plancher qui ressortait légèrement et s'étala au sol, obligeant son aîné à s'arrêter.

Alors que son petit frère se relevait, Ace observa la mer d'un air songeur. Ils étaient visiblement coincés sur ce navire pendant un bon moment. Des mois, peut-être. A moins que Garp ne vienne les chercher ? Un frisson parcourut l'échine du garçon rien qu'en imaginant la correction que leur grand-père leur administrerait pour avoir demeuré sur un bateau pirate. Le mieux était qu'il n'apprenne jamais rien de cette histoire. De toute façon, qui pourrait le prévenir, hein ?

Dadan n'allait sûrement pas le faire, de peur de se faire elle-même corriger pour les avoir laissés s'embarquer dans cette histoire. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la gentille Makino n'ait pas l'idée de leur rendre une petite visite et constate leur absence au Mont Corvo.

Mouais. Ça faisait beaucoup d'incertitudes.

- Oh, Ace ! J'ai envie de monter là-haut ! s'exclama le chapeau de paille, tirant son frère de ses pensées.

- Mh ? Où ça ? demanda le fils de Roger.

Luffy désigna le nid de pie d'un air exalté.

- Pourquoi ça ? interrogea Ace, ne comprenant pas l'enjouement de son cadet.

- Je suis sûr que la vue est super ! affirma l'autre enfant. Allez, viens avec moi !

- Ok… soupira le garçon de treize ans.

Ils se servirent des cordages pour grimper jusqu'à l'endroit. Durant la montée, Ace dut admettre que la sensation du vent marin lui rafraîchissant le visage était tout simplement merveilleuse. Rien qu'en regardant en bas au bout de quelques mètres, il pouvait observer les pirates différemment. Il distinguait parfaitement leurs gestes. Près de la figure de proue, Marco et Daoka semblaient être en grande discussion. Un peu plus loin, deux marins faisaient un bras de fer tandis que les paris se lançaient sur le vainqueur. Des mousses peu expérimentés s'occupaient de faire le ménage. D'autres manœuvraient ou surveillaient le cap avec quelque chose d'étrange qui ne ressemblait pas à une boussole. Etrangement, la majorité des pirates semblaient angoissés, perturbés par quelque chose, et impatients.

Quand les frères D atteignirent enfin le nid-de-pie, ils n'étaient nullement essoufflés par leur rude ascension. Après tout, ils avaient vu pire !

L'homme en charge de la vigie jeta un regard surpris aux deux enfants qui débarquèrent comme si de rien n'était.

- Wooow ! Regarde cette vue, Ace ! s'écria le plus petit en sautillant sur place, maintenant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête d'une main.

- C'est vrai que c'est classe, admit son grand frère.

En réalité, il était tout aussi émerveillé par le spectacle de l'étendue d'océan qui se trouvait devant lui, mais il était légèrement déconcentré dans sa contemplation par le pirate qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Un problème ? fit sèchement l' aîné à l'homme de garde.

- Euh… Non, se reprit le marin. Mais, enfin… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Comment êtes-vous montés ?

- Ben, par les cordes. T'es bête ou quoi ? répondit Luffy.

- Mais c'est très haut pour des enfants ! protesta le pirate.

Les gosses se justifiaient avec une telle éloquence dans leur voix qu'ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être stupide.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna le cadet. Wouah, je savais pas !

- Laisse tomber Lu', il doit être un peu dérangé, murmura le fils de Roger à l'oreille de son petit frère.

- Je t'ai entendu ! s'indigna l'homme.

- Oh, désolé, je parlerais plus doucement la prochaine fois, s'excusa Ace en s'inclinant.

- C'EST PAS LE PROBLEME ! explosa le pirate.

- Dis, Monsieur Dérangé, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? bailla le chapeau de paille, indifférent à l'humeur de l'adulte.

Étrangement, ils se firent virer du nid-de-pie car le monsieur s'était énervé sans vraiment de raison apparente. Ace soutint que c'était parce qu'il était dérangé, et Luffy était juste déçu de ne pas avoir pu profiter plus de la vue magnifique. En plus, le pirate n'avait même pas répondu à sa question. Quelle impolitesse !

.

Le soir vint plutôt rapidement, étant donné que les frères D s'étaient levés au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

Ils s'étaient trouvés une place, sur la figure de proue du navire en forme de baleine, où ils pouvaient à la fois être tranquilles et admirer le soleil se coucher sur la mer.

Oh, bien sûr, depuis leur falaise sur l'île de Dawn, ils pouvaient aussi observer le soleil couchant sur l'océan. Mais ça n'était pas pareil ils n'étaient pas au milieu de l'eau, ils se contentaient de rêver d'un jour où ils mettraient enfin les voiles. Il y avait une certaine distance, une barrière infranchissable, la hauteur de la falaise, l'impossibilité d'effleurer l'eau salée. Là, c'était comme s'ils étaient en train de vivre leur rêve.

La mer s'embrasait sous la lumière rougeoyante de l'astre, juste sous leurs yeux. C'était l'un des rares moments durant lesquels Ace se détendait. Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, ce spectacle l'avait toujours apaisé. Même quand il remettait en question son existence, même quand il était en colère désespérée contre le monde entier et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. L'océan le calmait. Et Luffy… Depuis l'apparition du gamin dans sa vie, ces phases de troubles avaient considérablement diminuées. Peut-être parce que trop occupé à garder un œil sur l'enfant qui le suivait partout, il n'avait plus le temps de rentrer dans les bars pour poser la question habituelle : « Et si Gold Roger avait un enfant ? », qui précédaient les réponses et les propositions de plus en plus immondes sur le traitement qu'on devrait réserver à cette erreur de la nature, sans se douter que l'erreur en question écoutait justement leurs propos et avait fini par les assimiler.

Donc, contempler un coucher de soleil, sur un navire, au milieu de l'océan, le tout avec son petit frère à ses côtés… C'était précisément ce qu'il lui fallait pour vider son esprit de toutes ses pensées négatives.

Ace sourit quand Luffy vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes et se servit de son torse comme dossier, confortablement installé. Selon le cadet, son grand-frère était « le meilleur fauteuil au monde ». Le fils de Roger passa ses bras par-dessous ceux de son jeune frère pour poser les mains sur son poitrail afin qu'elles ne le gêne pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, dans leur monde où l'agitation sur le navire ne les atteignait pas. Les voix des pirates étaient lointaines, inexistantes même. L'air léger de la mer lui balayant le visage, le garçon aux taches de rousseur finit par clore les paupières quand le soleil eut fini de disparaître, continuant pourtant à illuminer le ciel orangé. _Même quand on ne le voit plus, l'astre demeure toujours. _

- A table !

Ce fut le cri de Mark qui tira les enfants de leur état paisible. Luffy s'appuya sur les coudes pour se tourner vers son frère, avec qui il échangea un regard. Son estomac se manifesta bruyamment et c'est avec un petit rire qu'Ace se leva pour suivre son cadet qui s'excitait déjà à propos de la nourriture.

- Mangeeer ! A la bouffe !

L'ouragan fut difficile à contenir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines qui faisaient aussi office de salle à manger. Facile, c'était la direction que prenaient peu à peu les pirates, et puis, c'était de là que venaient les bonnes odeurs.

Ce coup-ci malheureusement, la salle était pleine. Bruyante. Il y avait là beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. Ace comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi les cuistots ne s'arrêtaient pas de travailler : le nombre de personnes à nourrir était bien plus élevé que ce que le garçon pensait.

Sans lâcher la main de son petit frère afin d'éviter qu'il ne commette une énième bêtise, l'enfant s'engagea entre deux tables longues, un peu perdu. Les adultes ne faisaient pas attention à eux, s'installant sur les bancs en bavardant. Certains avaient l'air grave, comme si un événement en particulier les inquiétait.

Ace ne savait pas où s'asseoir. Hors de question de se mettre en plein milieu des pirates, il ne leur faisaient pas confiance. L'idéal, ça aurait été de piquer un plat et d'aller le manger ailleurs, mais la fierté et l'intuition du plus grand des D lui soufflaient que c'était impossible. Et puis, Luffy n'attendrait pas plus longtemps que nécessaire pour se jeter sur la nourriture.

Soudain, l' aîné aperçut Daoka leur faire signe depuis une table à quelques mètres de là un peu éloignée des autres, occupée par une poignée de personnes. Le fils de Roger se renfrogna légèrement. Il n'aimait pas la familiarité de ce pirate. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était ça ou bien dîner en compagnie d'inconnus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu soulagé d'avoir un endroit où se mettre. Sans lâcher le poignet de son petit frère, il se fraya un chemin vers la table.

En s'approchant, il put mieux voir ceux qui l'occupaient. A la droite de l'abruti aux cheveux bleus se trouvait Marco, avec qui il semblait en grande discussion, à et sa gauche, un homme aux cheveux noirs noués en catogan. En face d'eux, le banc était occupé par quatre pirates auxquels Ace ne fit pas attention. Le seul espace restant se trouvait à côté du commandant blond.

- Hey les mômes ! s'exclama Daoka en les voyant arriver les occupants de la tablée les regardèrent d'un air intéressé. Venez vous asseoir ! Vous avez encore faim avec tout ce que vous avez mangé toute à l'heure ?

- Ouais ! répliqua Luffy avec un grand sourire en s'installant à côté de Marco.

Le garçon aux taches de rousseur prit place près de son cadet en ignorant les adultes. Il remarqua qu'en face de lui se trouvait le Dérangé du nid-de-pie, qui le fixait d'un air soupçonneux.

- Dis le piaf bleu ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ! s'impatienta le chapeau de paille la tête levée vers le blond en s'apercevant que les plats n'étaient pas encore arrivésd.

Le Dérangé faillit s'étrangler alors que Daoka contenait difficilement et peu discrètement un rire moqueur. Le reste des pirates attablés semblaient hésiter entre éclater de rire ou bien s'enfuir pour échapper au courroux de leur commandant.

Ce dernier s'était figé à l'entente de son nouveau surnom. Corriger Thatch et Haruta suite à une mauvaise blague ou une remarque dans ce genre, c'était une chose. Frapper un gamin de dix ans insouciant, dont le grand frère vous regardait avec un air meurtrier, l'air de dire « ose-le-toucher-et-je-te-tranche-la-tête-du-haut-de -mes-treize-ans » en était une autre.

- C'est toujours mieux que "le type ananas", gloussa Daoka à son oreille.

Ce qui était en soi la chose la plus stupide à faire, puisque cela le désigna comme défouloir pour Phénix en colère.

- Je m'appelle Marco, soupira le commandant ayant retrouvé son calme légendaire après avoir envoyé son second dire bonjour au sol de la salle à manger.

- Okay ! fit Luffy, pas perturbé le moins du monde par le meurtre dont il était la cause principale. Et donc on mange quand ?

- Les cuisiniers ne vont pas tarder à nous servir, patiente un peu, intervint le pirate en face avant de retourner à sa discussion avec son voisin.

Daoka revint à la vie et se rassit à côté de son supérieur.

- Au fait commandant, où est-ce qu'ils vont dormir ? demanda-t-il en désignant les frères D.

Ace tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi, on ne va pas dormir dehors ? s'étonna-t-il, un peu perdu.

Il s'attendait à devoir se contenter du sol du navire, mais visiblement, il s'était trompé.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Non mais d'où vous sortez pour penser à pioncer à la belle étoile sur un navire ?

- J'ai faim… gémit Luffy à moitié affalé sur la table, nullement intéressé par la conversation. Ace, si on allait chasser…

- Le repas est servi ! interrompit Mark en débarquant de nulle part, transportant des plateaux de nourriture sur un chariot.

- Ouais ! s'écria le gamin en caoutchouc en allongeant ses bras pour attraper les plats sans attendre qu'on les lui donne.

Son grand frère se plaqua la main sur les yeux, désespéré, en entendant les exclamations de surprise venant des marins. Quand son cadet allait-il apprendre le sens de la phrase « cache le plus possible ton fruit du démon » ?! Néanmoins, il revint vite à la réalité en se rendant compte que Luffy s'appropriait toutes les assiettes.

- Laisse-en-moi ! protesta vivement l'aîné en arrachant un gigot des mains de son frère.

A partir de cet instant, une lutte s'engagea sous les yeux médusés des pirates. Ils comprirent rapidement que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de se servir, il ne resterait plus la moindre parcelle de nourriture.

Le Dérangé tendit une main hésitante vers une cuisse de poulet, mais elle fut aussitôt stoppée par la fourchette d'Ace qui se planta dans sa chair.

Ce fut sans doute le cri de douleur du pauvre homme qui ramena Marco à la réalité. Il se saisit des enfants par le col de leur tee-shirt, se leva et les souleva à sa hauteur pour stopper la bataille de nourriture acharnée.

- Mais vous êtes malades ou quoi ! s'écria le commandant.

Toute la salle était complètement choquée. Mark s'était enfui loin des enfants pour aller servir les autres tables et même Daoka était décontenancé.

- C'est pas la loi de la jungle, ici ! poursuivit Marco en colère. On mange normalement !

- Repose-moi, bordel ! s'énerva le fils de Roger en se débattant.

Luffy, lui, n'eut pas à lutter bien longtemps avant de glisser hors de son tee-shirt bien trop grand et tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Son chapeau de paille retomba à côté de lui et il le ramassa aussitôt. Ace déballa un panel d'insultes à l'intention du blond, et les adultes furent horrifiés de constater combien d'injures connaissait ce gamin.

- Touche pas à mon assiette Lu' ! cria soudain l'ainé, toujours soulevé par Marco, en voyant que son petit frère s'apprêtait à lui voler du bacon.

- Ça suffit ! hurla le commandant.

Le phénix plaqua les enfants sur le banc, dos à la nourriture, pour les obliger à le regarder bien en face. Fascinés, les autres pirates suivaient l'échange sans en perdre une miette.

- Il faut que je vous explique la vie, ou quoi ? On a beau être des pirates, être un minimum civilisé ne fait de mal à personne !

- Comment ça ? demandèrent les deux frères d'une même voix.

Marco se demanda l'espace d'un instant si les enfants se fichaient de lui, mais non. Ils avaient bel et bien l'air de ne pas comprendre de quoi parlait le pirate.

- Encore une fois, d'où est-ce que vous sortez… marmonna le Phénix dans sa barbe inexistante. Bon, écoutez. D'abord, ici on mange avec des _couverts. _Ensuite, on ne vole pas dans les assiettes des _autres, _et on n'agresse pas les gens quand ils essayent de se _servir_. Il y a de la nourriture pour _tout le monde_. Compris ?

- Tch, fit Ace en détournant le regard, les bras croisés. Cet homme était compliqué.

- Ah ! s'éclaira soudain Luffy. C'est comme quand Makino vient !

- C'est ça, confirma le blond même s'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était cette "Makino".

- Oh ! Je vois… comprit l'aîné des D, le visage plus ouvert.

Il se renfrogna néanmoins quand il posa les yeux sur le commandant. Tout le monde se remit à manger, et Marco se rassit entre Daoka et les gamins qui se retournèrent pour faire face à la table après que Luffy ait renfilé son tee-shirt.

- Haha ! C'est quelque chose ces deux frères ! rit le pirate aux cheveux bleus.

Le phénix ne répondit pas, un peu trop las. Il se rendit vite compte qu'en fait, Ace était tout à fait capable de faire preuve de bonnes manières. Son petit frère avait plus de mal et piquait un peu dans les assiettes, mais ce n'était pas catastrophique non plus.

- Euh, dis-moi le chapeau de paille, quel fruit du démon as-tu mangé ? interrogea l'homme de la vigie d'un ton un peu craintif. Ces gosses le mettaient mal à l'aise.

- Hein ? Oh, celui du caoutchouc ! répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- Ne lui parle pas Lu', il est déran…

Le fils de Roger ne finit pas sa phrase, s'effondrant d'un seul coup dans son assiette de riz à la viande, la fourchette encore levée, le bras figé.

Et il resta parfaitement immobile.

Il y eut un silence choqué durant lequel seuls les bruits de mastication du garçon en caoutchouc se faisait entendre, puis…

- AAAAH ! Le gamin est mort ! s'affola le Dérangé en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Quoi ! C'est pas possible ! répondit son commandant.

- Tu le vois aussi bien que moi !

- Mais…

- T'es vraiment dérangé, constata Luffy avec un air tout à fait innocent.

- TON FRÈRE MEURT ET CA TE FAIT RIEN ? s'indigna Daoka, halluciné. Oï, gamin ! reviens-nous ! poursuivit-il en s'agitant autour d'Ace.

Brusquement, le mort se redressa et sortit la tête de son assiette, le visage endormi plein de grains de riz.

Les pirates se figèrent, ébahis.

Ace cligna des yeux, encore dans le brouillard. Puis , en constatant qu'on le regardait bizarrement, voire de manière effrayée (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un gosse ressusciter), il déclara d'un ton monotone :

- Ah, je me suis encore endormi, comprit-il.

- De quoi ?! hurlèrent les marins de concert.

Luffy en profita pour s'emparer de quelques plats alors que son frère s'essuyait le visage sur un torchon aléatoire…

- Ma ceinture ! rugit le commandant.

…qui était en fait un foulard noué à la taille de Marco, puis se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était.

- Narcolepsie, diagnostiqua Ewald, qui observait la scène depuis la table d'en face.

- Oh, c'est plutôt rare ce truc ! s'exclama Daoka en se remettant de ses émotions. Ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir des crises, Ace ?

Le concerné, bien réveillé à présent, fronça les sourcils. Ce type était vraiment trop familier avec lui. Est-ce que ça cachait quelque chose ?

- Surtout quand je mange, répondit finalement le garçon au bout d'un instant. Malheureusement, compléta-t-il en coulant un regard accusateur vers son cadet.

Ce dernier en profitait toujours pour lui dérober le contenu de son assiette.

.

.

- Bon, soupira Marco.

Le repas s'était terminé depuis un petit moment et tout le monde commençait à regagner les dortoirs ou bien traînait quelque part sur le pont. Les couche-tard se trouvaient en général un endroit tranquille pour profiter du calme de la nuit. Ils approchaient d'une île automnale, et donc le climat leur permettait de rester dehors avant une certaine heure.

Mais le commandant, lui, avait dû chercher pendant un bon moment les deux enfants pour finalement les trouver sur la figure de proue, couchés l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Ne me dites pas que vous comptez dormir ici ? leur demanda le blond.

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua l'aîné des deux bruns.

- On est sur Grand Line. Le climat est instable. Vous aurez vite fait de passer par-dessus bord, vous savez.

- Ah… fit Luffy, légèrement déçu. On va où alors ?

- J'y ai réfléchis. L'infirmerie, ça ne va pas être possible, Ewald pense que goinfre comme vous êtes, vous risquez de vous jeter sur ses remèdes.

Il n'avait pas bien tort. Quand Luffy avait faim, son estomac prenait la place de son cerveau.

- Les dortoirs sont à peu près tous pleins, et puis les hamacs ne sont pas adaptés à des enfants. Daoka a un lit supplémentaire dans sa chambre, donc…

- Minute, l'interrompit Ace. Je préfère encore dormir à l'extérieur qu'avec quelqu'un !

_Surtout en terrain ennemi_, termina l'enfant dans son esprit. Rien ne lui prouvait que le pirate n'allait pas tenter de les étouffer durant leur sommeil, après tout.

Marco, lui, en resta sans voix. Certes, accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui sur l'océan était une erreur. La méfiance en mer était une bonne chose. Mais à ce stade, c'était de la paranoïa qui allait finir par perdre le garçon.

- Attends Ace ! intervint Luffy en se relevant d'un bond, surexcité. Il a dit un _lit_ ! C'est trop cool ! Et puis j'aime bien Baoka !

- Lu', tu aimes _tout le monde_. Même les gens qui essaient de te tuer. Et il s'appelle Daoka, soupira son grand frère.

- C'est pas vrai ! répliqua le chapeau de paille en faisant la moue.

- A peine… marmonna Ace.

- Qui donc essaie de vous tuer ? se renseigna le phénix, curieux.

- Ben ça dépend des fois ! Ace, avant, il… commença Luffy avec un enthousiasme pas du tout adapté à la discussion.

- Ferme-la ! le coupa son aîné en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne.

Marco, lui, réfléchissait. Ce qu'il faudrait, ce serait parvenir à séparer les deux frères pour tenter d'interroger le plus petit, visiblement très loquace. De plus, Daoka, avec sa nature sociable, pourrait peut-être même parvenir à délier la langue du garçon aux taches de rousseur. Il était vraiment intrigué par ces deux enfants et souhaitait en apprendre plus.

- Tu devrais te détendre un peu, fit-il à l'attention d'Ace. On vous a déjà dit que vous ne risquez rien sur ce bateau. Pourquoi être si méfiant ?

- Rien ne me prouve que vous nous mentez pas, répondit sèchement le garçon.

- Pourquoi je vous mentirais ? Je n'ai rien à y gagner. Si j'avais de mauvaises intentions, je ne vous aurais pas repêchés.

- Ça te tient ! admit Luffy qui avait envie d'aller dormir.

- De plus, vous êtes nourris et soignés. Quel type d'ennemi ferait tout ça ?

- Il a raison, confirma Luffy qui avait envie d'aller dormir.

- Hmpf, fit son aîné. Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-il de mauvaise grâce devant la moue adorable que lui faisait son petit frère.

- Bien, on arrive à s'entendre, soupira Marco, un peu fatigué par le comportement des gamins. Suivez-moi.

Les enfants se laissèrent guider jusqu'à la porte d'une cabine à laquelle le commandant donna trois petits coups. Daoka ouvrit la porte, l'air soucieux, puis afficha un grand sourire en avisant le trio.

- Ah, salut les deux frères ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ils vont dormir dans ta cabine, je te rappelle, répondit Marco d'un air impassible.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! rit l'autre pirate. Entrez les mômes ! A toute à l'heure, commandant !

- On se retrouve dans ma cabine, salua Marco en s'éloignant, ravi d'être débarrassé des enfants.

Luffy s'était précipité dans la chambre, un air d'extase sur le visage. Son aîné, qui l'avait suivi avec bien plus de retenue, écarquilla les yeux. C'était juste dix fois mieux que leur semblant de chambre chez les bandits ! Il y avait aussi la cabane, mais c'était différent. Ils n'y allaient plus depuis la mort de Sabo, l'endroit faisait remonter trop de souvenirs maintenant douloureux.

La cabine de Daoka devait faire à peu près dix à douze mètres carré. Le parquet était propre et la pièce était bizarrement bien rangée, pour un navire pirate. Des fenêtres aux verres opaques ne laissaient passer qu'un semblant de lumière. Sur un bureau était posée une lampe à huile, et un coffre de bois se trouvait en dessous du meuble. Ace remarqua quelques avis de recherches accrochés au mur où était placé le bureau, dont celui de Marco et son second. Les autres visages lui étaient totalement inconnus. Néanmoins, il faillit s'étouffer devant les mises à prix. Toutes étaient élevées à plus de cent millions de berrys. Daoka valait cents dix millions.

Si jamais les pirates décidaient de se retourner contre eux, ils étaient vraiment, vraiment mal barrés.

Il y avait aussi deux lits, chacun dans un coin de la pièce, pour plus de tranquillité sans doute. Celui le plus proche du bureau était sans doute occupé par l'homme aux cheveux bleus au vu du désordre qu'il y avait sur sa table de chevet, tandis que l'autre était placé dans un coin plus reculé de la pièce. C'était un lit une place, mais il semblait assez large pour deux enfants.

- C'est trop cool ! s'écria Luffy en éclatant de rire, bondissant sur le matelas. Wow, confortable ! Tu viens Ace ?

- Ouais… marmonna son grand frère avant de le rejoindre.

En s'asseyant sur le lit, il fut surpris de sa souplesse. Hormis à l'infirmerie, où les matelas étaient durs comme de la pierre, le garçon n'avait jamais goûté au confort d'un matelas. Dans le meilleur des cas, il se contentait de futon. Il supposait que Luffy, lui, y avait déjà dormi, au village de Fuchsia. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de la vie de son cadet avant leur rencontre, il y a de cela presque quatre ans.

- Bon, les gamins ! déclara Daoka, interrompant le fil de ses pensées et les bonds du chapeau de paille, qui se prit les pieds dans son tee-shirt et se rétama sur le lit. Moi, je dois aller discuter de quelques trucs importants avec Marco. Donc, je vous fais confiance pour ne pas mettre le bazar ici. Vous feriez mieux de vite vous endormir, d'accord ?

Les deux frères acquiescèrent, et dès que le bras droit du commandant fut sorti, ils échangèrent un regard complice.

- C'est parti pour l'entraînement ! chuchota Ace.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se dépenser ! Si ça continuait, ils allaient en oublier leurs techniques de combat.

Après plusieurs dizaines de duels (où l'ainé fut, à chaque fois, l'incontestable vainqueur) les frères D décidèrent de fouiller un peu la salle, histoire de voir s'il y avait des trucs intéressants. Luffy ouvrit l'armoire, mais n'y vit rien de plus que des vêtements et s'attaqua donc à l'énorme coffre qui contenait plusieurs armes et bibelots.

Ace, lui, se dirigea vers le bureau et en ouvrit un tiroir. Il contenait des drôles d'objets ressemblant à des boussoles, mais qui pointaient une direction précise. En y regardant de plus près, le garçon découvrit des noms de villes gravés sur certains. Ceux qui n'avaient rien d'écrit dessus semblaient tous désigner le même endroit. En observant sa propre boussole accrochée au poignet, Ace constata qu'elle ne marchait toujours pas. Peut-être que sur la Grand Line, il y avait un magnétisme différent ? Le fils de Roger referma le tiroir pour s'intéresser à la paperasse sur le bureau. Il y avait plusieurs rapports, qui parlaient de choses que ne comprenait pas vraiment l'enfant. Quelques noms étaient mentionnés, comme par exemple Big Mum, Kaido, Crocodile ou Doflamingo, mais Ace ne les connaissaient pas, même s'il pensait en avoir vaguement entendu parler dans la rue.

- Regarde Ace ! J'ai trouvé de l'argent !

- Quoi ?

Le brun cessa tout de suite sa lecture pour se précipiter vers le coffre. En effet, il y avait quelques billets de berrys en pile dans une boîte de métal.

- Retiens bien l'apparence de cette boîte, conseilla l'ainé. On pourra peut-être en voler quand on partira. Il faut tout remettre en place maintenant.

- Ok ! acquiesça le chapeau de paille, tout fier de sa découverte.

.

* * *

**_._**

Quand Daoka revint dans sa cabine après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à discuter avec Marco de la situation dans le Nouveau Monde, il s'assura d'entrer silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Le peu de lumière qui passait à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre lui permit de voir les deux frères profondément endormis. Il sourit en constatant qu'Ace enlaçait son petit frère à la manière d'un polochon. Qu'il était mignon quand il n'avait pas cet air râleur sur le visage ! Ça lui donnait presque envie d'aller chercher son commandant pour lui montrer ce tableau attendrissant, tiens. Mais bon, il ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller les gosses, ni celui de se faire tabasser par un phénix mécontent d'être dérangé dans son travail.

C'est en faisant le moins de bruit possible que le pirate aux cheveux bleus se coucha ce soir-là.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Heeey ! Morwyn K au rapport ! Il est seize heures, j'édite ce chapitre trois heures après l'avoir publié (parce qu'à treize heures j'ai dû retourner en cours, et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mon speech de début de chapitre)._

_Donc, il est passé une semaine depuis le dernier chapitre. J'aurais aimé vous dire que j'ai gardé le rythme, mais à dire vrai j'ai un petit peu de retard. J'ai donc décidé de modifier la date de parution des chapitres, qui ne sera non pas tous les Lundis à partir de maintenant mais tous les mercredis. C'est un choix assez logique étant donné que je termine relativement tôt le Lundi, le Mardi et surtout le Mercredi, ce qui me laisse des heures en plus pour écrire le chapitre. J'aurais aimé publier chaque Lundi, histoire d'alléger vos débuts de semaine avec mes histoires, mais ce ne sera malheureusement pas possible... Du coup j'espère que la date du Mercredi convient à tout le monde !_

_Aujourd'hui, notre cher Daoka (je commence à m'y attacher à celui-là, tiens) commence à tenter d'en apprendre plus sur nos frères D... _

_Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde ! *retourne faire ses devoirs*_

_._

* * *

_._

- Tu verrais comme ils sont mignons quand ils dorment ! gloussa Daoka à l'intention de son commandant, tout en buvant son café matinal.

- Je m'en fiche, Daoka, soupira Marco.

- Tu sais, ce qui est drôle, c'est que la journée, c'est le petit Luffy qui est accroché à Ace comme une moule à son rocher, alors que la nuit, c'est l'inverse !

- Je m'en fiche, Daoka.

- Non, mais c'est très intéressant ! Ça veut dire qu'ils sont super attachés l'un à l'autre, et donc qu'ils ont vécu plein de trucs !

- Daoka…

- Si ça se trouve, ce sont des Dragons célestes évadés de Mariejoa.

- Daoka.

- Ou alors, ce sont des survivants insoupçonnés d'Ohara.

- Da-o-ka.

- Ou bien, ce sont les fils cachés de Père !

- DAOKA !

- Oups, désolé. Je me suis emporté.

- Merci d'arrêter de délirer, marmonna Marco en se faisant une nouvelle tartine.

- Avoue que ce sont des phénomènes intéressants, insista le pirate aux cheveux bleus.

- Oui, et surtout épuisants, répliqua le phénix.

Néanmoins, son second n'avait pas bien tort.

- A propos de ça… continua le blond sur le ton de la conversation. Comme tu as l'air de relativement bien t'entendre avec eux, tu crois que tu pourrais essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux ?

- Ah, tu vois que tu es curieux ! sourit Daoka. Bien sûr, je m'en occupe, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard de tueur en série que lui avait lancé son commandant.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, au Royaume de Goa._

.

Au Mont Corvo, l'ambiance était anormalement tendue.

Dogra et Magra, deux bandits de la montagne, regardaient leur chef avec appréhension. Ou plutôt le dos de leur chef, puisqu'elle se tenait obstinément tournée face au mur, tout en fumant cigarette sur cigarette.

- Alors ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

- Ils sont introuvables, chef, répondit Dogra, le plus petit, d'une voix tremblante.

- …

- Ce n'est pas normal, ajouta Magra d'un ton inquiet. Certes, ça leur arrive de disparaître pendant quelques jours dans la jungle ou le Grey Terminal pour échapper à Garp… Mais c'est jamais allé plus loin que deux semaines !

- En plus, à chaque fois, ils savent d'instinct le moment où Garp est reparti, renchérit Dogra. A croire qu'ils ont un genre de sixième sens…

Dadan souffla la fumée de sa cigarette sans répondre. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que les enfants avaient disparus. Et, elle avait beau ne vouloir l'admettre pour rien au monde, elle se faisait un sang d'encre.

- Ils ne sont pas morts, hein ? piailla le petit bandit, horrifié à cette idée.

- Non, non, ils sont forts ! le contredit celui à la crête de coq aussi bien pour rassurer son compagnon que lui-même.

De nouveau, il y eut un silence plein de malaise.

- Est-ce qu'on devrait prévenir Garp ? suggéra prudemment Dogra.

- Non, il nous tuerait, grogna Dadan.

- Mais…

- De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on pouvait, ajouta le chef des bandits. Les escargophones d'ici ne pourront pas communiquer jusqu'à Grand Line. En plus, il n'en a même pas, cet abruti. On a aucun moyen de le contacter.

- Ils ne peuvent quand même pas s'être évaporés ! se récria Magra.

- Chef ! chef ! hurla un bandit en faisant irruption dans le repaire des malfrats.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous les avez retrouvés ? demanda Dadan avec espoir en se redressant d'un seul coup.

- Non, mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs au port ! parvint à articuler le bandit tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Des rumeurs ? répéta Magra en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y avait… des marchands, qui revenaient d'un voyage à Loguetown.

- Et donc ? s'impatienta le chef des bandits.

- Ils ont parlé de gosses clandestins qui se seraient échappés d'une caisse une fois à destination après avoir passé leur séjour à piller les marchandises et la nourriture, déclara l'homme très rapidement.

Un silence de mort s'établi, seulement troublé par le souffle du vent au dehors de la pièce.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, gémit Dogra.

- Ces gosses vont me rendre folle ! ragea Dadan en tapant du poing sur le parquet.

- Garp va nous tuer quand il l'apprendra… se lamenta le troisième.

* * *

C'est un éternuement synchronisé qui réveilla les frères D ce matin-là, et Ace manqua de peu de se cogner le front contre celui de son petit frère. Dormir enlacés était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris sans vraiment y penser. En fait, ils ne savaient même pas s'ils le faisaient avant de s'endormir ou durant leur sommeil. Mais, comme cela n'avait pas la moindre importance en soi, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment posés la question.

Dès qu'il fut éveillé, Luffy bondit du lit, alors que son ainé se redressait doucement, encore ensommeillé. Il avait bien dormi, bizarrement. Il faudrait qu'il pense à essayer de se dégoter un matelas digne de ce nom. Peut-être qu'en rentrant dans une maison dans la ville du Royaume, il y parviendrait ? Ça semblait compliqué à transporter… Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse une fois de retour là-bas.

… A supposer qu'il parvienne à revenir sur l'île de Dawn, bien sûr.

En sortant de la cabine, les deux frères furent surpris de constater que le soleil était levé depuis un bon moment. Ils se réveillaient d'habitude assez tôt, pour partir chasser. Il semblerait que le fait d'avoir un lit confortable leur permettait d'avoir des nuits plus longues, à moins que ce ne soit l'épuisement de leur récent naufrage qui ne se soit pas complètement estompé.

Ace n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression que ses défenses commençaient à s'atténuer peu à peu, sur ce navire. Il ne devait surtout pas relâcher sa vigilance… ça pourrait leur être fatal.

- Ace ! On va manger ? s'écria son cadet.

La journée passa rapidement. Globalement, la plupart des pirates ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Le Dérangé semblait les fuir, Daoka venait essayer de leur parler quand il avait du temps libre et Marco s'occupait de commander le navire. Luffy était plus que ravi de se trouver sur un bateau pirate en pleine mer, et son grand-frère devait admettre que se trouver sur l'océan était plutôt agréable. Mais partir avant dix-sept ans était une extrême mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas oublié l'incident de Sabo, et n'avait aucune envie de voir son petit frère finir de la même façon. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour la Grand Line, pour l'instant. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se trouver là, mais continuer à s'entraîner dans la forêt du Mont Corvo.

De plus, ils avaient bien du mal à s'entrainer au combat, puisque Ace voulait éviter que les pirates ne puissent évaluer leurs capacités. Ils étaient obligés de rester dans la cabine de Daoka, à l'abri des regards, dès qu'ils voulaient s'exercer. Et puis, ils s'ennuyaient. Après tout, ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire des parcours impossibles et de démolir des animaux géants… Alors, rester la journée à ne rien faire, c'était vraiment étrange. D'un autre côté, c'était reposant.

Résultat, à une heure tardive de la nuit, Luffy lui, était en pleine forme.

- J'ai pas envie de dormir, Aceuuuuh ! geignit le garçon alors que son frère rangeait sa dague sous son oreiller.

- Je sais, marmonna son ainé. Moi non plus j'ai pas sommeil.

- Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de papoter un peu ?

Ace sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Daoka était entré dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- C'est ma cabine je te rappelle, répondit le pirate.

Arf, c'était malheureusement vrai. Il ne pouvait pas le chasser. Et puis, Luffy souriait d'un air si réjouit qu'il se serait presque senti mal de l'envoyer balader.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama le cadet. Raconte-nous des trucs sur les hommes-poissons ! Ils sont comment ?

Daoka s'installa sur le lit, couché sur le côté, une main lui soutenant la tête pour faire face aux gamins assis sur leur propre couche.

- Oh, ça t'intrigue ? Voyons, comment je pourrais les décrire… réfléchit l'homme même Ace semblait intéressé. Bon, d'abord, un homme poisson normal a dix fois plus de force qu'un humain, sans entraînement particulier.

- Sans entraînement ? répéta Ace, interloqué.

- Sans parcours de la mort ? fit son petit frère en écarquillant les yeux. Sans combats ?

Dires qu'eux devaient en baver pour devenir plus fort !

- Eh oui, sourit Daoka.

- C'est de la triche, grommela Luffy, boudeur.

- Et ensuite ? Ils ont quoi de particulier ? demanda son ainé.

- Et bien, évidemment, ils peuvent respirer sous l'eau, répondit le pirate, satisfait d'avoir obtenu la curiosité d'Ace. Pour ça, ils ont des branchies. Mais ça ne les empêche pas de respirer aussi à l'air libre. Ensuite, eh bien, chaque individu est différent. Ils peuvent avoir la peau bleue, grise, verte, ou de la même couleur que nous. Il y en a qui ont des ailerons ou des tentacules par exemple, et d'autre pas. Leur aspect est vraiment très varié. Après, pour les tritons et les sirènes, ils ont simplement une queue de poisson à la place des jambes, et ça s'arrête là.

- C'est vraiment trop cool, souffla le plus petit.

- Tu l'as dit ! renchérit Daoka avec un grand sourire. Et certains ont des techniques vraiment utiles, ça s'appelle le karaté des hommes-poissons. Ça agit sur les molécules d'eau présentes dans le corps humain, donc ça permet de faire mal même aux utilisateurs de fruit du démon.

- J'ai une question, intervint le fils de Roger. S'ils sont si forts que ça, pourquoi on n'en a jamais vu ? Ils devraient dominer le monde…

- Ils ne sont pas très nombreux, expliqua l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Ce n'était pas l'unique raison il y avait aussi la discrimination et le commerce d'esclave, mais le pirate ne tenait pas à expliquer cela à des enfants. Ils risqueraient de ne pas comprendre, ou d'en être vraiment choqué. Ce n'était pas un sujet particulièrement joyeux.

- Mais nous en avons quelques-uns dans l'équipage, vous savez, ajouta Daoka. Par exemple il y a Namur, qui est un commandant. Et Jinbei, l'un des sept grands corsaires, est notre allié.

- Les sept grands corsaires ? C'est quoi ça ? interrogea le garçon aux taches de rousseur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce sont des pirates très puissants, au service du Gouvernement.

- C'est merdique, cracha Ace.

- C'est vrai ! ça sert à rien d'être pirate si tu fais pas ce que tu veux ! affirma son petit frère.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, vous savez, nuança le pirate. Jinbei a ses raisons d'avoir accepté ce titre. Il lui assurait la protection de plusieurs personnes.

- Je comprends pas, déclara Luffy.

- Comment on peut renoncer à sa liberté comme ça ? ajouta Ace d'un ton légèrement méprisant.

Tout cela lui rappelait l'accord que Bluejam avait passé avec les Nobles.

Daoka resta silencieux un petit moment, songeur. La chose était assez complexe à expliquer si on voulait épargner les enfants d'évènements pas très glorieux. S'il devait raconter que Jinbei avait passer cet accord en l'échange de l'abandon des poursuites contre les esclaves des pirates du soleil libérés par Fisher Tiger, il devrait aussi parler de l'esclavage en lui-même, et c'était une chose qu'il aurait aimé éviter. Finalement, il décida d'abréger la chose.

- Il a renoncé à une partie de sa liberté au profit de celle de son équipage, déclara-t-il. Vous savez, les relations entre les humains et les hommes poissons ont toujours été très tendues. En devenant un grand corsaire, cela a permis de les soulager un peu, même s'il reste du chemin à faire.

- Je vois, se rembrunit Ace alors que Luffy avait renoncé à comprendre.

La vision du chapeau de paille était plutôt simpliste : pour lui, il suffisait que les gens deviennent amis et puis voilà, on pouvait rester libre. Peut-être que le monde aurait mieux tourné si tous pensaient de la même façon, finalement. Pour son grand-frère, le sacrifice de Jinbei était trop semblable à celui de Sabo le jour où il a accepté de retourner chez ses parents pour assurer la sécurité de ses frères.

Et en mourir quelques jours plus tard.

- C'est un type bien, sourit le pirate. Si jamais vous le rencontrez, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de discuter avec vous.

- Moi je deviendrai jamais un de sept grands corsaires, fit Luffy. Je veux être libre.

- Vous comptez devenir des pirates ? s'étonna Daoka.

- Non, je deviendrai pas un pirate ! s'indigna le frère cadet.

- Oh, je comprends, fit l'homme en pensant que le gosse en avait une mauvaise image.

- Je serais le seigneur des pirates ! termina Luffy avec un grand sourire, plein de détermination.

- Ahahaha ! Toi ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! rit le pirate en faisant fulminer le gosse.

- Rigole pas, il serait capable d'y arriver, marmonna l'ainé. Enfin, si je ne le devenais pas avant bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pffff ! Vous rigolerez moins dans sept ans ! ragea le chapeau de paille. Je trouverai le One Piece, vous verrez !

- Sauf que moi je pars dans trois ans et demi, idiot ! répliqua son grand frère. J'y serais avant toi !

- Vous êtes drôlement sûrs de vous dites donc ! s'amusa Daoka. Vous pensez vraiment être assez forts ?

- Bien sûr ! affirma le plus jeune. On bat tous les bandits des bas-fonds ! Et aussi les bêtes dans la jungle, même le tigre géant !

- Mais où est-ce que vous vivez ? s'intrigua le pirate.

- Dans la forêt ! Mais on dort au Mont Corvo la plupart du temps… répondit Luffy.

Daoka avait senti que c'était le moment de s'atteler à la mission que lui avait confiée Marco. Pris dans la discussion, Ace semblait avoir relâché sa méfiance. C'était le moment d'en apprendre plus.

- Vous vivez seuls ? s'enquit l'homme.

- On peut dire ça, fit l'ainé des frères.

Dadan et les autres ne comptaient pas vraiment. Ils cohabitaient le soir et partageaient leur repas, mais il n'appelait pas vraiment ça « vivre ensemble ».

- Vous êtes orphelins alors… murmura Daoka. Comment vous subsistez ?

- La chasse, répondit Luffy.

- Le vol, fit Ace.

- Et puis il y a plein de choses au Grey Terminal ! conclut le chapeau de paille.

- Le Grey Terminal ?

- C'est une pile de déchets dont les gens du Royaume ne veulent plus, au bord de la ville, expliqua Ace.

- On peut ramasser des matériaux et des trucs marrants ! continua son petit frère avec enthousiasme.

- Je vois… fit le pirate un peu songeur. Ces enfants avaient l'air de grandir à la dure. Mais si vous êtes d'East Blue, comment ça se fait qu'on vous ai trouvés sur Grand Line ?

- Longue histoire, répliqua le fils de Roger en empêchant par la même occasion Luffy d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je peux la connaître ? tenta Daoka.

- Non, refusa Ace sèchement.

Le regard peu avenant que lui lança l'enfant dissuada le pirate d'insister. Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus d'eux ce soir. D'ailleurs, le garçon aux taches de rousseur s'en voulait déjà pour avoir laissé filtrer tant d'informations.

.

Tout en écrivant à la faible lueur d'une chandelle posée sur le bureau, Daoka jeta un coup d'œil aux frères D profondément endormis.

Ace serrait son petit frère contre lui à la manière d'un polochon, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire doucement sourire le pirate. Si seulement ils étaient aussi sereins la journée… Enfin, ce ne serait pas drôle.

Le pirate avait décidé de noter ce qu'avaient révélé les gosses pour éviter de l'oublier. Il espérait aussi pouvoir relier plusieurs éléments afin d'en deviner un peu plus.

_Origines : East Blue, île de Dawn ( ? demander à Marco) Mont corvo, grey terminal_

_Ace 13 ans Luffy 10 ans_

_Frères, orphelins_

_Veulent devenir pirates (et trouver le One Piece). Raison : Liberté ?_

_Vivent dans la jungle, savent chasser et se battre._

Quand il ne trouva plus rien d'autre à ajouter, l'homme rangea le papier dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clef. Si l'un des gamins tombait dessus, le taux de paranoïa atteindrait des sommets, et le pirate n'y tenait pas tellement.

Daoka s'étira doucement, détendant ses muscles, et se frotta les yeux. La nuit était calme. Il devait être dans les derniers à être encore éveillé à cette heure-ci. Marco étant toujours le dernier couché et le premier levé. Les phénix n'avaient apparemment pas besoin d'énormément de sommeil.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans des pensées post-endormissement plus ou moins ordonnées, un bruit peu audible attira son attention. Les sourcils froncés, le pirate respira plus silencieusement, tendant l'oreille, pour percevoir un faible gémissement provenant de la couche des enfants.

Interloqué, Daoka posa son regard sur les silhouettes à moitié drapées. Entendant une nouvelle plainte, il se rapprocha prudemment.

Dans la faible lumière de la chandelle, il put distinguer les légers tremblements d'Ace. Le garçon suait dans son sommeil, se mordant les lèvres, les yeux clos. De nouveau, il gémit doucement, crispant ses mains sur le drap. Le pirate remarqua qu'il avait lâché son frère, qui lui tournait le dos.

Etait-il malade ? Non, il avait plutôt l'air de faire un cauchemar…

Quand un sanglot secoua le gamin, Daoka se décida à intervenir.

- Oï, chuchota-t-il en le secouant doucement par l'épaule. Réveille-toi…

L'enfant ouvrit brusquement les yeux, paniqué. Dès qu'il aperçut Daoka, sa main glissa sous son oreiller et il en sortit la dague qu'il dégaina en direction du pirate, reculant vers le mur, le souffle haletant. Il semblait complètement paniqué, comme s'il n'avait pas encore bien émergé de son rêve.

- Calme-toi ! C'est moi, fit l'homme à voix basse, en levant les mains dans un geste de paix.

Le regard perdu du gamin devint plus clair au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait où il était. En sentant son petit frère bouger à côté de lui, Ace baissa la dague sans pour autant quitter le pirate des yeux, frissonnant. Quand l'enfant lâcha complètement l'arme, Daoka rebaissa ses bras, observant Ace s'essuyer le front luisant de sueur d'une main incertaine.

- Ça va ? s'enquit l'homme sans hausser le ton.

Ace ne répondit pas, se contentant de rabattre son drap sur lui et d'étreindre son cadet avant de fermer ses yeux. Luffy s'agrippa à lui en retour et Ace sembla se détendre imperceptiblement.

Daoka resta un instant immobile, puis il se décida à se coucher après avoir poussé un petit soupir. Il y réfléchirait plus clairement le lendemain, avec un bon café.

* * *

Daoka but une gorgée de sa boisson caféinée, songeur.

Pour une fois, il était seul dans la cuisine. Marco était apparemment occupé ailleurs, s'il était levé. Dans le silence seulement troublé par les craquements du navire, le pirate tournait en boucle la scène de la nuit précédente dans son esprit.

Bien sûr, au début, Ace ne l'avait pas reconnu, c'était sûr. Rien de plus normal, après tout, ça ne faisait que deux ou trois jours qu'ils se connaissaient. Pourtant, Daoka était persuadé qu'Ace avait vite repris ses esprits. Seulement, il l'avait considéré comme une menace. Il avait eu peur. Non pas d'un monstre venant d'un quelconque cauchemar, mais de lui, et lui seul.

Le pirate savait que cet enfant était méfiant. Il avait pris cela pour une hostilité fière. Mais il avait pensé qu'il s'était un peu plus ouvert à lui et qu'il n'en avait pas peur, qu'il lui accordait un minimum sa confiance. Apparemment, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en soucier. C'était peut-être son instinct de grand-frère qui se réveillait, ayant laissé une petite sœur de neuf ans derrière lui, à South Blue, et résultat, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Si Ace était si craintif envers les pirates, il y avait peut-être une raison. Il y semblait accoutumé, puisqu'il n'avait pas réagi violemment quand Marco lui avait appris la nature du navire sur lequel les enfants se trouvaient, d'après lui, et pourtant il s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Peut-être que d'autres pirates les forçaient à travailler pour eux ? S'ils étaient orphelins, ils auraient pu être mousse sur un bateau de brigands, avoir trimé sur une île d'East Blue pendant quelque temps, puis être partis en direction Grand Line. Cela expliquerait les quelques cicatrices que les enfants arboraient.

Daoka termina son café avant de partir à la recherche de son commandant. L'aube était à peine levée, mais il était sûr que l'oiseau de service était réveillé depuis longtemps.

L'air salé lui fouetta le visage quand il sortit pour se diriger vers le premier endroit susceptible d'abriter le phénix : la cabine de ce dernier, qui était non loin de celle où dormaient les mômes.

Le pirate toqua à la porte en bois.

« Entre. »

Daoka obéit à l'injonction et pénétra dans la pièce.

Contrairement à sa propre cabine, celle de son commandant était très éclairée. Elle contenait aussi beaucoup de meubles de rangement et un très grand bureau, devant lequel était installé Marco, travaillant sur une de ses cartes.

Le blond termina de noter une indication, puis il se tourna vers son second en enlevant ses lunettes –qu'il ne mettait que pour les travaux de précisions.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de me rendre visite avant le petit-déjeuner, fit le commandant en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le second s'assit sur un établi pour se mettre plus à l'aise avant de déclarer :

- J'en ai appris un peu plus sur nos naufragés.

- Donc ?...

- Ils viennent de l'Île de Dawn, apparemment, sur East Blue. Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Voyons… laisse-moi réfléchir… fit le phénix en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le royaume de Goa, réputé pour être le plus beau et le plus propre pays d'East Blue.

_Le cerveau de ce mec est une bibliothèque_, songea Daoka.

- Ils ont parlé d'une espèce de décharge… ajouta le pirate aux cheveux bleus. Que les gens du Royaume entasseraient au bord de la ville.

- Eh bien, ça explique pourquoi la ville est aussi propre dans ce cas, fit Marco d'un air un peu plus sombre. De ce que je sais, les nobles sont assez nombreux à Goa… Les bandits vivent sûrement reclus de la ville. J'essaierais de trouver quelque chose dans les livres qui parlent d'East Blue, termina le phénix.

- C'est pas tout, continua Daoka. Apparemment, ils sont orphelins et ils subviennent eux-mêmes à leurs besoins, en chassant dans la forêt et en volant. Ils savent se battre, aussi.

- Je vois, acquiesça le commandant c'était plus une confirmation qu'autre chose à l'idée du mode de vie de ces enfants.

- Et ils veulent devenir des pirates ! Et mettre la main sur le One Piece, bien sûr, conclut Daoka en souriant. Surtout Luffy.

Marco dévisagea un instant son second, incrédule, puis il poussa un long soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé leur mettre dans la tête… reprocha-t-il.

- C'est pas moi ! s'offensa Daoka. Ils m'ont limite engueulés quand je leur ai fait remarquer que c'était pas la meilleure voie à prendre ! Ils ont l'air d'y tenir dur comme fer ! Ils le veulent pour la liberté, je crois. Ils ont laissé échapper un truc comme ça.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le phénix.

Il réfléchit un instant. Est-ce que ces enfants n'étaient pas un peu jeunes pour éprouver un désir de liberté ? Pour que ça soit le cas, ils devaient obligatoirement avoir vécu des injustices, voire de l'asservissement. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs que ce n'étaient pas des esclaves échappés de MarieJoa, sinon, ils auraient vu la marque des Dragons Céleste dans leur dos quand Ewald les avait examinés.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils ont vécu, commenta Daoka comme en écho à ses pensées. Tu sais, cette nuit Ace avait l'air de faire un cauchemar. Et un vrai. Je me suis même demandé s'il n'était pas malade, au départ. Quand je l'ai réveillé, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tenter de me poignarder tellement il était flippé…

Il y eut un petit moment au cours duquel nul ne pipa mot, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

- Je me demande ce qu'on va en faire… murmura Marco. Quand toute cette histoire avec Big Mum sera terminée, j'espère que Père prendra une bonne décision les concernant.

* * *

Boom !

C'est le bruit que firent deux enfants enroulés dans leurs draps en tombant de leur lit, se réveillant du même coup.

Alors que Luffy bondissait hors du tissu avec une énergie sans limite pour se saisir de son chapeau, son frère resta un moment étendu au sol, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. En dérivant son regard sur le côté, il remarqua que sa dague avait été posée sur sa table de nuit. Ace se releva lentement, puis récupéra l'arme pour l'accrocher à son short.

Contrairement à son joyeux cadet, le garçon se sentait d'humeur maussade ce matin. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait ce genre de nuit d'ailleurs.

C'est donc avec l'air morose qu'Ace se laissa emporter jusqu'aux cuisines pour manger des croissants en compagnie de son frère. Ils s'étaient levés bien plus tôt que la veille, et quelques pirates prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en discutant avec plus ou moins d'animation selon les cas. Luffy les fit s'asseoir à la même table que Marco et Daoka et ils se retrouvèrent en face de ces derniers. Le Dérangé était également présent, mais il se recroquevilla sur le bord du banc pour tenter de passer inaperçu.

Le garçon mordit dans sa viennoiserie sans accorder un regard aux adultes, restant enfermé dans un silence qui pouvait signifier pour tout individu sain d'esprit « défense d'approcher ».

Mais malheureusement Daoka manquait cruellement de sainteté. Que ce soit d'esprit ou d'autre chose, d'ailleurs.

- Ça va ? interrogea prudemment le pirate.

Ace releva lentement la tête vers lui, le regard meurtrier

- Ouais, pourquoi !? jeta-t-il.

- Eh bien… Cette nuit, tu… commença l'homme aux cheveux bleus, cherchant ses mots.

Marco, lui, suivant l'échange, passant les réactions de l'enfant aux rayons X à l'aide de ses yeux.

En réfléchissant, Ace se souvint vaguement que Daoka l'avait réveillé. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi sa dague avait changé de place. Le souvenir était flou, mais il avait sûrement dû utiliser son arme comme défense.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé, fit une petite voix chargée de reproches à sa droite.

Le fils de Roger se tourna vers son petit frère, qui leva les yeux vers lui en faisant une moue mécontente.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé si tu faisais un cauchemar ?

Ace écarquilla les yeux, alors que le commandant et son second restaient silencieux, suivant l'échange avec intérêt et étonnement. Parfois, le cadet surprenait son grand-frère avec une perspicacité sortie de nulle part qui remplaçait sa naïveté habituelle.

Le fils de Roger ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était vrai. D'ordinaire, chaque fois qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve, son petit frère finissait par être réveillé par ses plaintes et mouvements. Et il suffisait qu'il se blottisse contre son ainé pour qu'il se calme, la plupart du temps. Ace se souvenait d'avoir été quelques fois tiré de son sommeil troublé par le chapeau de paille inquiet lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

Luffy avait depuis un bout de temps compris comment fonctionnait son ainé. Il avait beau ne pas être une lumière, il observait beaucoup ses proches, parce qu'il voulait savoir quand ça n'allait pas. Il voulait veiller sur eux pour ne surtout pas les perdre.

Alors Ace, qui était la personne avec qui il passait le plus de temps (pour ne pas dire tout son temps) ne faisait pas exception à la règle, malgré son rôle de grand frère.

Par exemple, Luffy savait que si son frère se levait de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait d'abord posé le pied gauche sur le sol, mais parce qu'il avait fait des cauchemars. De même, si un jour Ace revenait de la ville avec quelques égratignures et le regard sombre, c'était qu'il était allé dans un bar. Luffy l'avait un jour suivi sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte et écouté la conversation, ou plutôt les infamies qu'avaient proférées les ivrognes sur le fils de Roger –sans se douter que celui-ci était juste en face d'eux. Nul doute que cela n'était pas étranger aux nuits perturbées de son ainé. Et cela rendait Luffy triste et en colère, parce qu'il détestait voir son grand frère s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Il ne comprenait pas comment Ace pouvait laisser ces types lui mettre le doute sur son existence. Pour le chapeau de paille, son frère devait exister, un point c'est tout. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Luffy avait beau ne pas être une lumière, ses raisonnements simplistes étaient sans doute préférables aux questions existentielles qui rendaient malheureux son ainé. Alors le cadet tentait tout pour changer les idées d'Ace, que ce soit en souriant, bavassant ou en se mettant dans des situations improbables dont son frère le tirerait toujours.

C'est pourquoi Luffy n'appréciait guère le fait que Daoka (oui, il avait réussi à retenir son nom) ait su pour le cauchemar d'Ace alors que le fils de Dragon serait resté dans l'ignorance s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'humeur de son ainé. Ç'aurait dû être lui qui aurait rassuré son grand frère. Parce que la nuit, c'était de Luffy dont Ace avait besoin, et personne d'autre.

Le fils de Roger ne put soutenir le regard vexé de son cadet très longtemps, et détourna les yeux vers son chocolat chaud (une boisson dont les frères D. raffolaient depuis qu'ils l'avaient découverte) en marmonnant un vague « c'était rien ». Luffy fixa son ainé un court instant avant de reprendre son repas, un sourire éclairant son visage. Ace bénit la crédulité de son petit frère mais se rembrunit vite quand il se rendit compte que Daoka et Marco étaient toujours dans son champ de vision.

Ce dernier lui adressa la parole, et Ace l'insulta intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait.

- Quand on fait un cauchemar, c'est souvent bien de le raconter pour le sortir de son esprit, dit le commandant d'un ton calme tout en analysant le garçon du regard.

Ce dernier se crispa, manquant de réduire sa pâtisserie en miette entre ses doigts.

- J'ai pas besoin de ça, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Il finit son chocolat en quelques gorgées, puis sorti de table sans attendre son petit frère. Celui-ci n'avait pas fini de manger, et son aîné savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait jamais à l'éloigner de sa nourriture.

Il marchait d'un pas vif dans le couloir menant au pont, ruminant ses pensées. Il n'y avait absolument aucun intérêt à raconter ses rêves. Tout ce qu'il y gagnerait, c'est qu'on mette aussitôt fin à ses jours.

En respirant l'air salé de la mer, Ace pesta contre sa situation. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve sur ce bateau pirate ? Il avait eu le réflexe de sortir, pensant se diriger vers la falaise qui bordait la forêt de Dawn. Mais voilà, il n'était _pas_ à Dawn.

Le garçon se dirigea donc vers la figure de proue, ignorant les deux ou trois pirates qui lui demandaient où il allait, et s'y installa en tailleur, laissa le soleil matinal lui réchauffer la peau.

Rien que de penser à la proposition du blond l'agaçait. Pour qui il se prenait à lui donner des conseils, déjà ? Comme s'il en avait besoin ! De plus, ce n'était pas juste des _cauchemars_ enfantins, complètement insensés. Les siens étaient une possible réalité… celle qu'il craignait le plus. C'était ce qu'il arriverait si jamais on en venait à découvrir son identité.

_« Rien de tel que le bûcher ! »_

_« J 'ai une meilleure idée, et si on lui plantait une aiguille dans la peau pour chaque personne qui a une dent contre Roger ? »_

_« Le fils du diable est aussi un démon… »_

_« De toute façon, il mourra bientôt… Il a plus besoin de ses yeux ! »_

.

Dès qu'Ace était parti de la salle à manger, Daoka avait eu l'air inquiet.

- Dis-moi… demanda-t-il à Luffy, ça lui arrive souvent de faire des mauvais rêves ?

L'enfant, qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de la direction prise par son aîné, reporta son attention vers les deux pirates. Il prit le moment de réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

- Non… Je dirais une fois par mois… ça dépend…

- Et il t'a dit de quoi il rêvait ? interrogea Marco, impassible.

Luffy secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. En fait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il mentionnait les cauchemars d'Ace au cours de la journée. La nuit, c'était un moment à part. Dès que le soleil revenait, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pas par gêne, ni par honte. Ils n'en parlaient tout simplement pas. Le jour et la nuit c'était simplement… deux mondes différents. Mais bien qu'Ace ne lui ai jamais parlé de ses songes en détail, le chapeau de paille se doutait vaguement de leur sujet. Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille choses dont son frère avait peur.

Le petit-fils de Garp se dépêcha de finir sa nourriture avant de sortir de la salle à la recherche de son aîné.

- Ah là là… soupira Daoka. Ces mômes ne m'intriguent plus, ils m'inquiètent.

- Tu ne peux pas les aider. Pour ça, il faudrait savoir leurs problèmes, et ils sont bien trop méfiants, raisonna son commandant.

Devant l'air abattu de son second, Marco ajouta :

- Je vais tenter de me renseigner sur le Royaume de Goa, déjà. C'est la seule piste qu'on a.

- Merci, sourit Daoka. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me défouler, je me ramollis ! Vivement qu'on puisse se battre contre les pirates de Big Mum !

- J'espère qu'on n'arrivera pas trop tard… murmura le blond.

.

- Ace ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

La voix de Luffy retentit dans les oreilles du fils de Roger, qui fut obligé de rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour mieux profiter de l'air marin sur son visage.

Il se tourna vers son petit frère, qui le regardait d'un air boudeur. Depuis combien de temps Ace était-il assis sur la figure de proue ?

C'est pas vrai. Il avait laissé son frère, seul, sur un navire d'ennemis potentiels. Luffy qui détestait par-dessus tout la solitude. Un étau de culpabilité lui serra le cœur.

Etait-il donc incapable de prendre soin de son cadet ?

Ace se pinça les lèvres. Le chapeau de paille avait sûrement dû le chercher dans tout le navire.

Luffy s'installa contre lui sans se départir de sa moue. Son aîné ne pouvait plus voir que le sommet de son chapeau de paille, alors que son petit frère s'appuyait sur sa poitrine pour tenter de trouver une position plus confortable.

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, le temps que la présence de son cadet finisse par apaiser l'esprit tourmenté d'Ace.

- Merci, souffla ce dernier.

_Et pardon._

- …Pourquoi ? interrogea Luffy.

Son grand frère ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, restant quelques secondes sans répondre.

- Pour rien, lâcha-t-il finalement.

* * *

- Vraiment trop mignon, sourit Daoka appuyé sur la balustrade près de la proue, ravi d'avoir réussi à écouter cette conversation en s'aidant de son fluide perceptif.

Assis à ses côtés, son commandant ne put qu'approuver intérieurement tout en lisant son journal, à la recherche d'informations sur la situation de son équipage dans le Nouveau Monde.

Aucun article ne parlait de la guerre entre les deux Empereurs.

Oui, le Gouvernement Mondial était vraiment doué pour étouffer les sujets dérangeants.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hey ! C'est Morwyn K !_

_Alors, je poste ce chapitre ce soir au lieu de demain, tout simplement parce que je risque d'avoir un emploi du temps assez chargé qui ne me permettrait de poster que le soir, et je sais que c'est pas cool du tout de surveiller ses mails avec l'espoir de recevoir une alerte sans que ce soit le cas. Donc, je préfère vous écrire ici et maintenant._

_Aujourd'hui, les frères D. débarquent enfin sur l'archipel... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

.

* * *

.

- L'archipel est en vue !

Le cri venant du nid-de-pie fut accueilli avec un soulagement perceptible sur le navire à aubes de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Les frères D se précipitèrent à l'avant du bateau, manquant de passer par-dessus la rambarde dans leur hâte.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils avaient été récupérés sur le bateau pirate. Avant cela, ils avaient passé presque trois semaines dans une cale marchande, puis ils avaient eu à peine une journée sur la terre ferme avant d'embarquer quelques jours sur le navire de la marine. Autant dire que le voyage n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, et qu'ils étaient pressés d'aller se gaver dans les restaurants, prendre des habits à leur taille, et se dégourdir les jambes sur la terre ferme.

Aussitôt, les pirates commencèrent à manœuvrer pour se préparer à l'approche de l'Archipel Sabaody. Marco donna quelques directives avant d'aller parler à son second, occupé à nettoyer un de ses deux tromblons*****.

- Tu pourras t'occuper des gosses quand on débarquera ? interrogea le commandant. Tu es celui dont ils se laissent le mieux approcher, tu auras moins de mal à les surveiller.

- Oh, j'en serais pas si sûr ! contra Daoka avec le sourire. Toi, au moins, tu arrives à leur faire un minimum peur avec ton regard de tueur quand tu t'y mets… D'accord d'accord je le ferais ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en s'apercevant que Marco lui faisait précisément le regard incriminé.

Le blond lâcha un petit soupir avant de partir à la recherche des enfants.  
Ces derniers jours, il avait fait quelques recherches sur le Royaume de Goa, dans tous ses livres qui parlaient d'East Blue. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. Il était situé sur l'île de Dawn, et était composé d'une grande ville séparée du reste par des murs très hauts. Il y avait aussi un village tranquille, plein de moulins, qui s'appelait Fuchsia, mais il était à l'écart du reste, apparemment séparé de la ville par une montagne forestière. Globalement, ça ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose… Il se doutait bien que ce n'était que la partie agréable du Royaume qui était retranscrite dans les livres. Il avait l'air bien trop parfait pour être vrai.

Un peu comme l'Archipel Sabaody. Marco craignait que les deux frères ne se fassent remarquer et s'attirent des ennuis. Normalement, rien ne devrait leur arriver en compagnie de Daoka, mais mieux valait leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'archipel pour éviter qu'ils ne foncent tête baissée.

En chemin, il croisa le Dérangé (renommé le Dépressif suite à quelques interactions avec les sales gosses) et fit l'erreur de lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu les deux frères. Aussitôt, le Dépressif eut l'air effaré, et partit sans lui répondre, entouré par une aura sombre. Marco espéra que ce n'était pas pour trouver un coin tranquille où se suicider. Il ne voulait pas qu'on ait à le renommer le Décédé.

Quand il trouva enfin les enfants, ces derniers piaffaient d'impatience, appuyés sur la rambarde d'un air réjoui. Marco dut retenir un soupir d'exaspération quand il sentit Ace se tendre à son approche.

- Quoi ? interrogea le garçon aux taches de rousseur d'un air méfiant.

- Oh, le type ananas ! s'exclama Luffy d'un air enthousiaste en l'apercevant. Dis, on arrive quand ? Elle a l'air cool cette île !

- Je m'appelle Marco, répondit le commandant d'un air las.

- D'accord ! fit le chapeau de paille avec un grand sourire.

- On débarquera à l'archipel dans une demi-heure environ, continua le Phénix. Vous resterez avec Daoka pour vous trouver des habits pendant que je m'occuperais d'aller chercher notre revêteur.

- On peut très bien aller seuls en ville, rétorqua Ace.

- Justement, non, répliqua le pirate.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Luffy.

- Déjà, parce qu'on va amarrer le bateau dans une zone de non-droit pour éviter de nous faire remarquer. Ensuite, il faut que vous sachiez que l'archipel n'est pas un endroit sûr…

- On en a vu d'autre, contra le fils de Roger d'un air mécontent.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, expliqua le blond. Ecoutez, cet archipel est l'un des points centraux du commerce d'esclaves. Il y a des marchands qui cherchent des cibles faciles un peu partout. Ne comptez pas sur l'aide de la marine et des civils pour vous en sortir si jamais des marchands d'esclaves vous attrapent. Il arrive souvent que des enfants ou des femmes se fassent vendre « par erreur » même s'ils n'ont commis aucun crime.

- Pardon ?! s'insurgea Ace. Mais l'esclavage est illégal ! Même au Royaume de Goa, il n'y en avait pas, alors qu'il pue la mort ! Qui peut bien acheter des humains !?

- Les nobles, répondit Marco avec calme.

Devant l'air choqué et dégoûté des enfants, le commandant s'en voulut un peu de leur imposer cette dure réalité. Mais il valait mieux qu'ils l'apprennent ainsi, afin de ne pas se faire prendre, plutôt que d'eux-mêmes aux enchères dans une salle de vente.

- Pourquoi la Marine n'empêche pas ça ? fulmina l'ainé des D. Ils n'ont pas assez de force ou quoi ?

- C'est là le plus grave, soupira le Phénix. Le Gouvernement tolère cela parce que les acheteurs principaux des esclaves sont des nobles mondiaux.

- Des nobles mondiaux ? répéta Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. A côté d'eux, les classes nobles de base ne sont rien du tout. Ce sont les descendants des rois fondateurs du Gouvernement Mondial. Par conséquent, ils prennent tous les autres de haut. Je ne crois même pas qu'ils se considèrent comme des humains ils portent un casque pour éviter de respirer le même air que les autres. Ils ont tous les droits. Si jamais on touche à un seul de leur cheveu, un amiral de la Marine débarque aussitôt.

Ce sont eux, la principale menace pour vous, continua Marco. Nous pouvons sans problème vous défendre contre les bandits, et même la Marine. Mais dans les conditions actuelles, si on s'attaque à un Dragon Céleste et qu'un amiral débarque, le combattre sera risqué.

- Un Dragon Céleste ? tiqua Ace.

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ces nobles mondiaux.

Ace eut des sueurs froides. Il n'avait pas réalisé, au départ, de quoi parlait le Phénix. Mais maintenant tout prenait place dans sa tête.

Un noble qui avait tous les droits. Le Gouvernement Mondial. Dragon Céleste. La noblesse de base qui n'était rien à côté. Ils pouvaient tuer sans en subir les conséquences.

C'était un de ces Dragons Célestes, envoyé par le Gouvernement à East Blue il y a de cela trois ans, qui avait tué Sabo simplement parce que celui-ci se trouvait sur la route de son bateau.

Une colère sourde s'empara de lui, et en coulant un regard à son petit frère, il sut tout de suite que ce dernier n'avait pas fait le lien. A l'époque, Luffy était sans doute trop jeune pour retenir l'identité de l'assassin de Sabo. Ou du moins, il n'y avait pas fait attention, trop désespéré par la mort de son frère blond.

- Il arrive parfois que ces nobles choisissent une personne qui leur plait dans la foule pour en faire leur esclave. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de ne surtout pas vous faire remarquer. Ne rien voler. Faites-vous discrets. Si vous croisez un Dragon Céleste, faites ce que Daoka vous dira. Luffy, par-dessus tout, ne fait jamais usage de ton fruit du démon. Ils adorent ces pouvoirs parce que ça leur offre une distraction. Vous devez impérativement paraître aussi banal et sans intérêt que possible. Compris ? Si jamais vous vous faites prendre, je ne garantis pas que nous puissions vous récupérer.

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent, bouleversés. Marco ajouta pour les rassurer un tant soit peu :

- Si vous suivez ces consignes et que vous obéissez à Daoka, il ne vous arrivera absolument rien. Assurez-vous seulement d'être vigilants, d'accord ?

- C'est compris, affirma Ace avec une froide détermination.

Il ne laisserait plus jamais une de ces ordures lui prendre la vie d'un de ses frères. Il se le promettait.

Les lèvres de Marco s'étirèrent en un fin sourire en constatant que pour une fois, les frères l'avaient écouté.

- Dis, le type ananas ! Avec quel argent on achètera nos habits ?

Le sourire du pirate fondit comme de la neige au soleil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! intervint Daoka dans un éclat de rire, sortant de nulle part. On est des pirates puissants, alors on a l'argent qui va avec ! Ce n'est pas quelques petites courses pour des mômes qui vont me ruiner !

_Ouais, on a pu voir ça_, pensa Ace en songeant au coffre rempli de berrys dans la cabine du pirate aux cheveux bleus.

Dans la cuisine, Mark et Phil contemplaient le stock de nourriture d'un regard vide.

Si, ces enfants allaient bel et bien les ruiner.

Alors qu'ils avaient de la nourriture pour un mois, la moitié s'était écoulée en une semaine. Comment de si petits gosses pouvaient-ils manger autant !?

* * *

- Des bulles !

Sous les yeux émerveillés des garçons, de grosses bulles de savon sortaient du sol pour se mettre à flotter dans les airs.

Surexcité, Luffy tentait sans grand succès de bondir sur les bulles sans faire usage de son fruit. D'habitude, pour atteindre les endroits en hauteur, il lui suffisait d'étendre ses bras et l'affaire était réglée.

- Je te conseille pas de grimper là-dessus, informa Daoka. Elles éclatent au bout d'un moment. Ça paraîtra suspect si tu fais une chute de plusieurs mètres et que tu te relèves comme si de rien était.

- C'est nul, râla le chapeau de paille.

Le pirate aux cheveux bleus et les frères D étaient descendus du bateau dès qu'ils avaient amarré au Grove 21. Marco et quelques hommes étaient vite partis en direction du Grove 13 alors que le reste des pirates s'occupaient de réapprovisionner le navire.

- Bon, les frères morfales ! s'exclama Daoka en plaquant une carte sommaire sur un morceau de ruine. Je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cet archipel… Enfin, de cet amas de mangroves.

Aussitôt, Ace et Luffy se placèrent en face du pirate, les yeux rivés sur la carte.

L'archipel ressemblait à une framboise, de l'avis de Luffy. Deux groupes de groves collés l'un à l'autre, entourés par six autres groupes qui ressemblaient un peu à des grains de fruits. Chacun d'entre eux semblaient reliés par un petit pont.

Le groupe des groves numérotés d se trouvait au milieu avec le groupe de 10 à 19, qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui.

- Ici, nous sommes dans cette partie de Sabaody, déclara Daoka en pointant le groupe numéroté « 20 » du doigt. Les groves de zéro à vingt sont des zones de non-droit. Tout au nord, les groves de soixante à soixante-neuf font partie de la base de la marine. Hors de question d'y poser un pied, donc. Au nord-ouest de notre position, il y a le grove de la cinquantaine qui est la zone navale. Ça n'a rien d'intéressant pour nous, en tant que pirates nous nous ferions aussitôt repérer, et bonjour les ennuis. Il y a aussi les hôtels à l'est, des groves soixante-dix à soixante-dix-neuf, mais encore une fois, ça nous est inutile. Nous, on va se rendre dans les quartiers commerçants, expliqua le pirate en tapotant les groves à l'est de ceux de la vingtaine. Nous serons donc dans les groves de trente à quarante-neuf. Malheureusement, c'est l'un des endroits les plus fréquentés par les Dragons Célestes. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix si on veut vous trouver des habits. Des questions ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas simplement s'arranger pour embarquer à bord d'un bateau dans le quartier naval qui nous ramènerait à East Blue ? interrogea sèchement Ace.

- Parce que premièrement, les navires voguant dans ce sens-là sont rares, et deuxièmement, rien ne garantit qu'on vous prenne à bord et surtout qu'on parvienne à vous ramener sains et saufs. Avec nous vous ne risquez rien. Et puis, c'est pas si terrible que ça une petite croisière non ? conclut Daoka en souriant.

- C'est trop cool ! approuva Luffy, s'attirant le regard désapprobateur de son aîné.

- C'est parti alors ! annonça joyeusement le pirate.

Ace s'effondra brutalement au sol, prit d'une crise de narcolepsie. Il se réveilla une minute plus tard, son petit frère le secouant comme un prunier.

- Beuark, Ace ! T'es tout gluant ! geignit le chapeau de paille en constatant l'état de son frère.

- Les joies de la résine ! rit Daoka alors que le garçon essayait désespérément de se débarrasser de la substance collante. Ne vous en faites pas, la rue marchande est pavée, poursuivit l'homme en voyant que Luffy devait lutter pour décoller ses tongs de l'herbe collante.

Ils parvinrent au petit pont menant au Grove trente sans trop de difficultés. Le seul obstacle avait été une bande de chasseurs de primes que Daoka avait rapidement mis hors-jeu en quelques mouvements qui lui avaient valu l'admiration bruyante de Luffy et silencieuse d'Ace.

- Bon, à partir de maintenant, faites-vous discrets, conseilla le pirate. On ne devrait pas tarder à voir les boutiques.

En effet, au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par déboucher dans la rue piétonne. Les bâtiments de couleur pastel possédaient un toit arrondi. Des citoyens faisaient leurs emplettes ou se promenaient en bavardant. De temps en temps, on pouvait reconnaître un noble à son allure hautaine et ses riches habits. Néanmoins, aucun d'entre eux ne portait de casque.

- Alors, la priorité, c'est de vous trouver des vêtements ! fit Daoka d'un air enjoué. Tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ta résine, Ace ? Parfait ! Voyons, en continuant tout droit, on ne devrait pas tarder à tomber sur une boutique… Ah, la voilà !

Le trio pénétra dans le magasin de vêtements à l'enseigne colorée. Les yeux des enfants s'écarquillèrent. Les seuls vrais bâtiments où ils entraient, c'était les restaurants. Habituellement, c'était Makino qui leur apportait des habits lors de ses visites. Le reste, ils le volait. Et cette boutique n'était visiblement pas faite pour les pouilleux, sans pour autant vendre du grand luxe.

- Prenez quelques tenues, une seule ne suffira pas pour le temps que vous passerez avec nous, les informa le pirate en les sortant de leur ébahissement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux garçons pour qu'ils se mettent à fouiller fébrilement dans les rayons, sous le regard blasé du vendeur.

.

Quand Ace ressortit de l'échoppe en compagnie de Daoka, le garçon avait le bonheur d'être vêtu proprement et confortablement. En plus de deux paires de chaussures (l'une pour les températures chaudes, l'autre pour les froides) et quelques habits variés, il était habillé d'une chemise bleue qu'il avait laissé ouverte et d'un bermuda orange assortit au-protège coude qu'il avait enfilé sur son bras droit.

- Luffy, tu viens ? lança le pirate en arrière.

Le chapeau de paille, qui parlait avec le vendeur, sortit précipitamment de la boutique. Daoka aurait juré l'avoir vu fourrer quelque chose dans sa poche, mais il se désintéressa du geste pour fixer le chapeau trop grand pendu au cou du petit garçon.

- Si tu veux, je peux en acheter un à ta taille, proposa le pirate. Celui-ci est beaucoup trop grand et il a l'air un peu vieux…

- Pas question ! s'écria Luffy d'un air énervé qui surprit Daoka.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna ce dernier.

- C'est mon trésor ! répliqua le brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? interrompit Ace qui avait repris son habituel air indifférent.

- Mh, voyons… Tant qu'on y est, est-ce que vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

- Ma boussole ne marche plus, déclara Ace après un instant de réflexion.

- Ah, mais c'est normal ! Sur Grand Line, les champs magnétiques des îles sont très différents… C'est compliqué à expliquer. Pour te repérer sur cet océan, tu as besoin d'un Log Pose.

- C'est ce drôle de truc à ton poignet ? demanda Luffy.

- Ouais, confirma le pirate. Tu en veux un ?

- Ça peut toujours servir, marmonna le fils de Roger.

Il était assez partagé entre l'envie de se débrouiller tout seul, et donc de payer lui-même ses affaires, et celle d'économiser son argent pour le moment où ils quitteraient les pirates (que ce soit voulu par ces derniers ou non). Finalement, en coulant un regard vers le visage naïf de son petit frère, il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre le risque de manquer de ressources.

Ils passèrent donc un court moment à chercher une boutique de navigation, dont Ace ressorti avec un Log Pose attaché au poignet. Daoka lui avait expliqué que ce dernier n'indiquait pas le Nord, mais l'île la plus proche grâce à son puissant champ magnétique.

- Un parc d'attraction ! hurla soudainement Luffy, arrachant un sursaut à son grand frère concentré sur sa nouvelle acquisition.

- De quoi ? fit-il interloqué.

- Je vois un parc d'attraction là-bas ! s'excita le chapeau de paille en pointant du doigt un morceau de grande roue qu'on voyait par-dessus les toits.

- Vous voulez y aller ? proposa le pirate en souriant.

Il tenait tous leurs achats grâce à une bulle reliée à une ficelle qui flottait dans les airs, remplie de vêtements.

- Ouais ! acquiesça vigoureusement Luffy.

- Euh… c'est quoi ? demanda Ace d'un air pour le moins perturbé.

C'est pas vrai, son petit frère connaissait quelque chose dont il n'avait lui-même jamais entendu parler ! Enfin si, le terme lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la fonction de ce fameux « parc ».

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? s'étonna Daoka avec incrédulité. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Si, bien sûr ! répliqua Ace sur la défensive. Un peu… ajouta-t-il avec gêne.

- C'est trop cool ! s'exclama Luffy en attirant aussitôt l'attention sur lui. Il parait qu'il y a plein de trucs où on peut aller pour s'amuser !

- Vraiment ? s'intéressa son aîné.

- Ouiii !

- Bon, eh bien je crois qu'on va y aller, sourit le pirate.

* * *

- C'est vraiment génial ! riait le chapeau de paille en mangeant sa glace achetée au stand.

Son grand frère, à côté de lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais c'était sans doute l'un de ses meilleurs après-midi de sa vie. Ils avaient enchaîné les attractions à sensation forte, sous la surveillance du pirate resté sur un banc sous prétexte que le grand huit lui donnait le mal de mer ( ?). Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ace vivait de telles sensations. Il y avait la jungle du Mont Corvo et son parcours du combattant, ou encore les bâtiments de Goa qu'ils escaladaient pour échapper à la sécurité après avoir dévalisé un quelconque restaurant. Mais c'était différent. Habituellement, s'ils faisaient la moindre erreur, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. S'ils tombaient de l'arbre sur lequel ils se tenaient, ou de la falaise qu'ils escaladaient, Ace était presque sûr de mourir. Les acrobaties étaient drôles mais risquées. Alors que dans le parc d'attraction, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver. C'était agréable de pouvoir se détendre sans se soucier des animaux sauvages ou des bandits. Sabaody Park était vraiment génial.

Du côté de Daoka, il était bien content que tout ce soit bien passé jusque-là. Il regardait les deux enfants se chamailler pour une broutille quand son escargophone portable sonna.

- Oui ? s'enquit-il en décrochant.

Les gamins se turent pour écouter la conversation. La voix de Marco sortit de l'escargophone.

- Daoka, on a un contretemps… Shakky nous a dit que ça faisait un moment que Rayleigh s'est évanoui dans la nature. Tu le connais. Ça fait un moment qu'on est partis du bar pour le chercher dans la zone de non-droit. Tu veux bien te charger du parc ? Je sais que l'autre fois, la seconde division l'a trouvé en train de draguer une vendeuse de biscuits là–bas…

- Pas de problème je m'en charge, j'y suis déjà ! affirma le second du commandant. Je te préviens si j'ai des infos.

Marco raccrocha et Daoka remit l'escargophone dans sa poche, l'air soucieux.

- Qui c'est, Rayleigh ? demanda Luffy au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- L'artisan de revêtement qui doit enduire notre bateau, soupira le pirate. On aurait dû se douter qu'il ne serait pas sagement au bar… Le problème c'est que c'est le plus rapide des revêteurs fiables sur cet archipel… Dire qu'on est pressés… J'espère qu'on va vite le retrouver.

La recherche commença. Les yeux vifs, Ace tentait d'apercevoir un individu qui correspondrait à la description de Daoka, c'est-à-dire un homme aux cheveux blancs (« un vieux ! »), des lunettes (« mais il en avait aussi quand il était jeune »), une cicatrice à l'œil droit (« le plus drôle, c'est que c'est Marco qui lui a faite, haha ! ») potentiellement vêtu d'une vieille cape à capuche (« ça va pas nous faciliter la tâche, il sait se faire oublier ce c… »).

Et ainsi, au bout d'un moment de recherches intensives, Ace et Daoka s'aperçurent que Luffy avait disparu.

* * *

Luffy tapotait le sol de son pied d'un air mécontent.

Il avait senti un restaurant, et s'était précipité dans la direction de l'odeur pendant qu'Ace et Daoka cherchaient le vieux. Résultat, il s'était complètement perdu, et en plus de ça, il n'avait pas pu manger au restaurant puisqu'apparemment, ça ne se faisait pas à trois heures de l'après-midi.

Il savait que Ace se mettrait sûrement en colère contre lui pour s'être égaré dans ce parc d'attraction. Après tout, Marco leur avait dit de ne surtout pas se séparer de Daoka. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute si les touristes bougeaient tout le temps, en l'empêchant de se repérer. Par exemple, cette femme avec une poussette qu'il avait pris comme point de repère était introuvable. Elle l'avait fait exprès, c'était sûr.

De dépit, il finit par tirer le manteau d'un passant pour attirer son attention.

- Dis, vieil homme, tu sais pas où il y aurait à bouffer ?

Surpris, le vieux se retourna pour voir un gamin au chapeau de paille qui faisait la moue, une main accrochée à sa cape.

Bizarrement, le couvre-chef de l'enfant paraissait très familier à l'homme, qui s'accroupit pour regarder le garçon avec plus d'attention. Un doute s'insinuait peu à peu dans son esprit. Mais c'était impossible, Shanks lui avait parlé d'un garçon d'East Blue, pas de Sabaody…

D'un air tout à fait sérieux, Rayleigh pinça la joue du gamin pour l'étirer sur vingt bon centimètres, avant de la lâcher pour qu'elle revienne en place dans un claquement élastique, tirant une protestation à Luffy. Et dire qu'on lui avait asséné de ne pas dévoiler son fruit… Fort heureusement, personne d'autre ne semblait avoir fait attention au phénomène.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Rayleigh.

- Bonjour, Monkey D. Luffy. Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer de si tôt, déclara le Roi Sombre.

- Comment tu me connais ? s'étonna Luffy, ahuri et un peu méfiant.

- On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, expliqua Rayleigh. Un certain pirate roux m'a fait tout un exposé sur un gamin d'East Blue à qui il avait donné son chapeau de paille…

- Shanks !? fit le gamin en question, interloqué.

- Exact. Mais il y a pas mal d'oreilles indiscrètes, ici. Je crois me souvenir que tu voulais manger ?

* * *

- Bon sang, mais où il est passé cet abruti ! Je suis sûr qu'il a encore fait une connerie ! s'énervait Ace.

- Du calme, on va vite le retrouver, déclara Daoka avec assurance alors qu'il paniquait complètement intérieurement.

Il avait laissé le gamin échapper à sa surveillance ! Que Davy Jones aie pitié de son âme quand Marco l'enverrait le rejoindre au fond de la mer…

Pire, et s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'enfant ? Il arrivait parfois qu'un ou deux marchand d'esclave tente d'en kidnapper… Sans parler des Dragons Célestes qui aimaient occasionnellement se rendre à Sabaody Park… Il fallait impérativement le dénicher avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne mette la main dessus.

* * *

- Ah là là, Rayleigh, qui est-ce que tu nous ramènes là ? demanda Shakky en essuyant un verre au comptoir en voyant l'ancien pirate entrer dans son bar suivi d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année.

- Le futur roi des pirates qu'a mentionné mon ancien moussaillon, sourit l'ex-bras droit de Gol D. Roger.

- Oooh ! fit la tenancière d'un air intéressé. Je vois… Au fait, les pirates de Barbe Blanche te cherchent pour faire revêtir leur navire… La guerre contre Kaido dans le Nouveau Monde les presse un petit peu, vois-tu.

- Ah, dans ce cas il faudra que je les contactent pour les prévenir de mon retour, j'imagine, marmonna Rayleigh.

- J'ai faim ! réclama Luffy en s'asseyant sur l'un des hauts tabourets.

.

Tout en mangeant une part de gâteau que lui avait donnée Shakky, l'enfant reporta son attention vers l'ancien pirate.

- D'où est-ce que tu connais Shanks, vieil homme ?

- Ah… Eh bien, nous étions sur le même navire, il y a bien des années… fit Rayleigh en remuant le contenu de son verre, l'air nostalgique. Ce n'était qu'un mousse, sur l'Oro Jackson, à l'époque.

- Oro… Jackson ? répéta Luffy ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

- Le navire de Roger bien sûr, fit Rayleigh d'un air surpris.

L'enfant eut un léger bug avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau.

- Heiiiiin ? Shanks était sur le bateau du roi des pirates ?! s'écria le chapeau de paille, arrachant un sourire à Shakky qui écoutait attentivement la discussion.

- Bien sûr ! Il ne te l'avait pas dit ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

- Non ! répliqua Luffy. Mais ça veut dire que toi aussi ?

- En effet. J'étais vice-capitaine, déclara l'ancien pirate. Silvers Rayleigh, le Roi Sombre, se présenta l'homme en souriant.

Luffy en resta sans voix, ce qui était en soi un exploit. Rien ni personne n'arrivait à le faire taire, même Ace avait un mal fou à le contenir.

Shakky profita de son silence pour informer Marco via escargophone que l'artisan revêteur était de retour.

* * *

- Luuuuuffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Les badauds se mirent à fixer Ace avec des yeux ronds, mais le garçon n'en tint pas compte et appela de nouveau son petit frère, sans pouvoir obtenir de réponse.

L'inquiétude, mêlée à la colère (contre Luffy ? contre Daoka ? contre lui-même ? qui sait…) lui rongeait les sangs. Où était passé son imbécile de cadet ?

Même Daoka commençait à montrer des signes d'angoisse. Par Davy Jones… Il préférait ne pas être celui qui annoncerait à Marco le fait qu'ils aient perdu le gosse. Avait-il trouvé le moyen de se faire vendre aux enchères !?

Son estomac se tordit quand il jeta un regard circulaire à la foule.

A sa gauche, les gens s'écartaient petit à petit pour ouvrir la voie à une personne hors de sa vue. Les citoyens s'inclinaient presque précipitamment, le visage fermé et la mine contrite.

_« Oh merde. »_

Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'un Dragon Céleste était dans les parages, et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas de se cacher, il serait obligé de suivre le mouvement. Bon sang, mais où était Ace !? Les yeux du pirate bondirent d'un bout à l'autre des lieux. Il ne pouvait pas s'engouffrer dans une ruelle, c'était bien trop tard. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un parc d'attraction, en terrain dégagé.

Il localisa vite l'enfant, qui criait toujours le nom de son frère sans faire attention au mouvement de la foule, et lui attrapa le bras. Il crut qu'Ace allait le tuer avant de le reconnaître.

- Ah, c'est toi ! cracha le garçon –il semblait au pirate que son agressivité avait considérablement augmentée depuis la disparition de son cadet. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tais-toi et mets-toi à genoux ! lui intima Daoka.

- Quoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis ! souffla le pirate à bout de patience.

Daoka appuya sur les épaules de l'enfant, le forçant à s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Ace s'aperçut enfin du silence lourd qui pesait dans les alentours et de l'attitude singulière des habitants. Tous s'étaient inclinés dans le même sens, la tête baissée.

Le pirate quant à lui avait fortement envie de décamper. Être obligé de s'incliner devant l'un de ces nobles était une chose qu'il espérait ne plus avoir à faire, mais apparemment, le destin était bien ironique. D'habitude, il était suffisamment près d'un coin où se cacher pour éviter une telle confrontation. Pas qu'il avait peur de se faire repérer, loin de là. Ça le dégoûtait tout simplement. Dans la situation présente, néanmoins, il y avait aussi le fait qu'Ace, qui n'était pas habitué aux coutumes locales (si on pouvait les appeler ainsi…) risquait de commettre une gaffe qui pourrait lui coûter la vie –ou bien pire.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant d'entendre des bruits de chaînes qui cliquetaient à un rythme régulier.

Gardant la tête baissée, Ace leva le regard pour tenter d'apercevoir les individus qui était la cause de sa position pour le moins désagréable.

Il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Seul le haut du corps des premières personnes du cortège lui étaient visibles.

Dès qu'il les vit, il sut qu'il ne les aimaient pas. La seconde qui suivit, il remarqua avec un goût de bile dans la gorge que ces personnes au visage gras et aux petits yeux porcins portaient des bulles de résine à la manière d'un casque d'astronaute. Leurs habits ridicules étaient bien propres et sûrement très coûteux, et ils transpiraient la noblesse la plus malsaine du monde. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour les identifier comme des Dragons Célestes.

Ils passaient dans la voie dégagée sans accorder un seul regard aux citoyens inclinés qu'ils dépassaient bien trop lentement au goût d'Ace, qui aurait préféré qu'une attraction s'effondre brusquement sur la tête du groupe des cinq nobles, entraînement une mort violente.

L'attention d'Ace fut retenue par la chaîne qu'un homme corpulent tenait négligemment mais fermement dans sa main gauche. L'attache était reliée à un collier de métal accroché au cou d'un homme de plus de deux mètre à la carrure épaisse, qui fut sans doute un homme autrefois impressionnant et fier. Seulement, son regard était éteint, son dos courbé, son état lamentable et ses vêtements misérables. Sur son torse se trouvait une marque gravée en fer rouge, celle de la griffe des Dragons Célestes. Ace aurait été bien naïf de ne pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un esclave. Il était tiré sans ménagement par ses maîtres qui ne lui accordaient qu'une indifférence arrogante.

L'estomac de fils du Roger se retourna. Rien que le fait de devoir s'agenouiller sur le passage de ces ordures lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Daoka coula un regard au garçon qu'il sentait trembler de rage à côté de lui. Il fut frappé par le regard sombre et glacé que le gamin jetait aux nobles qui les avaient dépassés.

_Sabo… Alors c'est un mec comme ça qui t'a tué ?..._

Peut-être même que c'était l'un d'entre eux. Un désir de vengeance pulsa dans ses veines.

Quand les Dragons Célestes furent assez éloignés, les humains se relevèrent et les conversations reprirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seuls les étrangers semblaient un peu déboussolés, et les nobles étaient visiblement très heureux d'avoir pu apercevoir des descendants des « Fondateurs ». Quel dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pu faire plus de courbettes devant eux !

Daoka saisit Ace par le poignet pour l'emmener loin de la scène. Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure qu'ils marchaient et le garçon n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Quand ils furent un peu éloignés de l'agitation ambiante, le pirate lâcha l'enfant, poussant un léger soupir de soulagement.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en voyant le garçon immobile face à lui.

- Je les déteste… marmonna Ace d'une voix à peine audible en serrant les poings tremblants.

Daoka ne sut que dire. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ? Le garçon se mordait les lèvres si fort qu'il aurait presque pu s'attendre à les voir se mettre à saigner.

- Je les déteste putain ! hurla Ace en relevant brusquement la tête le pirate fut choqué de voir des larmes de rages couler sur les joues de l'enfant. Ces connards ! Je leur pardonnerai jamais ! Je les hais, bordel de merde ! C-ce que je les hais ! Je…

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par un brusque hoquet. Le pirate ne savait plus où se mettre quand Ace se mit à sangloter en se cachant les yeux de l'avant-bras. Des passants observaient la scène sans la moindre discrétion, tout en se tenant à une distance respectable, intrigués.

Mal à l'aise, Daoka s'accroupit à la hauteur du gamin pour le serrer maladroitement dans ses bras, espérant le calmer.

- Chhhht… souffla-t-il en tapotant le dos secoué de hoquets du gamin. Du calme… Ils ne sont plus là… C'est bon…

Il laissa l'enfant pleurer franchement sur ses épaules, tout en jetant un regard noir aux badauds qui s'empressèrent de déguerpir. Une minute passa avant qu'Ace ne commence enfin à se calmer.

_Sabo…_

- Luffy ! s'écria soudain Ace en se rappelant de l'absence de son cadet.

Daoka sursauta quand l'enfant se dégagea de son étreinte, les yeux et le nez rougi.

- Il… il faut qu'on le retrouve, balbutia Ace. Vite !

- Bien sûr, le rassura le pirate. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son escargophone portable qu'il décrocha aussitôt.

- Allô ? Marco ?

- C'est bien moi, fit la voix du Phénix à l'autre bout du combiné. Shakky m'a contacté, Rayleigh est au bar de l'arnaque, plus besoin de le cherch…

- Marco, on a problème ! l'interrompit son second.

- Vraiment ? cingla le commandant. A ce propos, tu savais qu'apparemment, Rayleigh aurait trouvé un _gamin au chapeau de _paille dans un parc d'attraction ?

- Tu veux dire que c'est…

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer, Daoka, commença Marco en détachant bien chaque syllabe, ce qui était une très mauvaise nouvelle pour son interlocuteur, comment LUFFY s'est retrouvé TOUT SEUL en pleine rue ?

- Ils ont retrouvé Luffy ?! interrogea Ace en prenant le combiné des mains de Daoka. C'est Ace ! Vous avez retrouvé Luffy ? Il va bien ? Réponds ! demanda précipitamment l'enfant.

- Oui oui, pas d'inquiétude, il est au bar en sécurité, le rassura Marco. La seule personne qui sera blessée dans cette histoire, ce sera Daoka. _N'est-ce pas, Daoka ?_

Le pirate aux cheveux bleus déglutit. Oooh, il allait prendre cher, cette fois-ci. Pourtant, il était soulagé de savoir que le mioche au chapeau de paille avait été trouvé par Rayleigh et non un quelconque trafiquant d'esclave.

- Bref, on se rejoint là-bas_. A tout de suite, Daoka._

Et sans autre forme de procès, le commandant raccrocha, tirant des sueurs froides à son bras droit.

Daoka poussa un soupir résigné avant de reprendre son escargophone à Ace et de le rangerdans sa poche.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il au gamin.

- Mh, grogna Ace en détournant les yeux, honteux de s'être laissé aller.

Surtout devant le pirate. Il allait penser qu'il était faible, maintenant.

- Tiens, mouche-toi, déclara ce dernier avec un sourire en coin en lui tendant un mouchoir. Il vaut mieux éviter de trop renifler, c'est pas bon à la santé.

Ace lui jeta un regard assassin en s'exécutant. Il espérait que ses yeux étaient secs désormais.

- Allez, direction le bar de Shakky ! Allons retrouver ton petit frère ! s'exclama le pirate d'un air enjoué.

Marco allait le tuer.

Intérieurement, le cerveau de Daoka était en pleine effervescence. La réaction d'Ace face aux Nobles l'avait déconcerté. Le gamin, qui était toujours taciturne et ne laissait peu paraître d'autres émotions que du mépris avait pourtant perdu son sang-froid. Certes, la vue d'un esclave était révoltante et choquante. Lui aussi était profondément en colère, écœuré de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Mais la haine de Ace envers les Dragons Célestes semblait bien plus puissante. Il avait l'impression qu'Ace détestait ces Nobles bien avant de les avoir vus. Y avait-il déjà été confronté ? Non, c'était impossible. Pourquoi un Dragon Céleste irait-il à East Blue ?

Il lui manquait un élément pour comprendre. Le pirate sentait que ces deux frères n'étaient pas de simples gamins des rues, c'était certain.

Et loin de l'exciter, cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

.

* * *

.

*Tromblon : _Arme à feu portative, munie d'un canon évasé pouvant tirer plusieurs balles. _Pour ceux que ça n'avance pas à grand-chose, on va dire que c'est le pistolet de Jack Sparrow, okay ?


	7. Chapitre 6

_Heeey ! Ici Morwyn K ! (sans blague...)_

_Dooonc, aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le Chapitre 6 de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres ! Pas d'action pour celui-ci, c'est plus un chapitre transitif qu'autre chose... Je pense ? J'imagine ? Enfin bref, je vous laisse le découvrir !_

_On se retrouve à la fin du chap !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

* * *

.

- Donc, tu t'appelles Monkey D. Luffy c'est bien ça ? interrogea Shakky.

Le gamin avait fini de manger et était accoudé au comptoir, Rayleigh à ses côtés.

- Oui ! confirma Luffy.

- Halala… Tu es donc le petit-fils de Garp, hein ? demanda la fumeuse avec un sourire en coin.

- Ouais… se rembrunit le chapeau de paille, ce qui fit rire Shakky.

- Dis-moi Luffy, intervint Rayleigh. Je croyais que tu te trouvais à East Blue. Comment se fait-il que tu sois arrivé jusque-là, à peine… allons, trois ans depuis le départ de Shanks ?

- Ah, ben en fait, avec Ace, on s'est cachés dans une caisse, sauf que c'était celle d'un navire, et du coup on est arrivés à Loguetown et on s'est fait embaucher par la marine mais après on a été attaqués et on est allés sur un bateau pirate !

Les explications étaient si confuses que le roi sombre ne put interroger l'enfant que sur la partie qu'il avait comprise :

- Qui est Ace ?

- C'est mon grand frère ! affirma le gamin avec un énorme sourire.

- Oooh ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il pense du fait que tu veuilles devenir le roi des pirates ? s'intéressa Rayleigh.

- Il le veut aussi ! répondit Luffy. Mais c'est moi qui le serais !

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à le devenir ? murmura l'ancien vice-capitaine de l'Oro Jackson.

- Parce que les pirates sont libres, affirma Luffy. Et que le roi des pirates est l'homme le plus libre du monde !

A ces mots, un fin sourire étira les lèvres du vieil homme. Shakky eut un rire mutin en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette.

L'insouciance mêlée à un ardent désir de vivre libre de cet enfant rappelait Roger à l'ancien pirate. La rencontre qui aurait pu paraître si banale entre un homme vivant sur un bateau volé et un imbécile tout sourire arguant que cet événement était un signe du destin, sous son chapeau de paille au bandeau rouge.

Oui, il allait vraiment bien à ce môme, ce chapeau. Shanks ne s'était pas trompé.

- Aaah ! Mais j'aurais pas dû dire tout ça ! Ace va me tuer ! paniqua soudain Luffy.

- C'est vrai que ton nom de famille n'est pas inconnu. Tu devrais te montrer plus méfiant, Chapeau de Paille, rit Shakky. Le deuxième Monkey a bien raison de passer ça sous silence.

A ces mots, Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

- Qui ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je parle de ton frère, répondit la barmaid, étonnée.

- Ah ! Mais il a pas le même nom que moi !

- Vraiment ? fit Rayleigh. Alors ce n'est pas un D. ?

- Si ! Il s'appelle… Euh… Je sais plus, mentit Luffy en sifflotant.

Le seul nom qu'il aurait pu attribuer à Ace, étant donné qu'il ignorait celui de sa mère, était « Gol D. Ace », et il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas spécialement la chose la plus intelligente à dire à des inconnus.

Les deux adultes présents dans le bar contemplaient d'un air interdit l'enfant détourner les yeux d'un air faussement innocent qui ne trompait personne.

_« C'est le pire mensonge que j'ai jamais entendu ! »_ pensèrent Shakky et Rayleigh en cœur, horrifiés.

Des coups frappés à la porte détournèrent leur attention du plus mauvais menteur au monde. Shakky partit ouvrir aux quelques pirates de Barbe Blanche, Marco en tête.

- Alors tu étais bien là, soupira le commandant en croisant le regard de Luffy.

- Shishishi ! rit le gamin en guise de réponse.

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Rayleigh.

- En quelque sorte… marmonna le blond tandis que les marins s'installaient aux tables en discutant. Ça faisait un bon moment, Rayleigh.

- Quelques années sûrement, sourit le vieil homme. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'un revêtement ?

- C'est le cas, oui.

- Tu connais le prix ! ricana l'ancien pirate.

Le phénix poussa un soupir avant de donner une jolie somme d'argent à Rayleigh. Pas que ce soit un grand pourcentage de sa richesse, mais quand même. L'ancien rival de son capitaine aurait pu leur faire une faveur !

- J'en ai besoin pour mes dettes de jeu, dit Rayleigh comme s'il avait happé ses pensées. Bon, eh bien je m'y mets ! Big Mum n'attend pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, j'aimerais que tu dépêches, souffla Marco.

- Oooh ! alors c'était toi le papy revêteur ? Je me disais aussi ! comprit Luffy, un peu en retard.

Rayleigh lui sourit avant d'aller chercher son matériel pour couvrir le navire à l'étage du bar, pendant que Shakky servait tranquillement le peu de pirates assez assoiffés pour payer ses prix exubérants.

- Tu as de la chance que ce soit Rayleigh qui t'ai trouvé, soupira Marco à l'adresse de Luffy. Si tu étais tombé sur des trafiquants d'esclaves ça aurait vraiment pu mal tourner tu sais ?

- Mais j'avais senti une odeur de viande, se justifia l'enfant en faisant la moue.

Le commandant était si las qu'il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de pratiquer son self-contrôle intérieur du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit d'un seul coup dans un bruit sourd qui attira toute l'attention de l'établissement. Un ouragan connu sous le nom d'Ace provenant de dehors pénétra alors dans l'endroit pour se précipiter vers son petit frère et le secouer comme un prunier.

- Où est ce que tu étais passé, espèce d'imbécile !? Est-ce que tu sais au moins que je me suis inquiété pour toi !? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un frère pareil ! J'aurais dû t'abandonner quand tu étais bébé, tiens, ça m'aurait épargné des ennuis ! se mit à crier Ace.

- Mais Ace, on se connaissait pas quand j'étais bébé, répondit le chapeau de paille complètement perdu.

- On s'en fout ! s'emporta son aîné. C'est l'intention qui compte ! Imbécile !

- J'espère que tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, intervint Daoka, qui venait d'arriver tout essoufflé après avoir couru après Ace à travers tous les groves.

- La ferme ! s'écria le fils de Roger.

- Ala, quels enfants bien bruyants, sourit Shakky.

- C'est beau l'amour fraternel, commenta Rayleigh en descendant les escaliers, armés d'un pinceau géant et de tout son attirail de revêtement.

- T'es qui toi ? interrogea Ace d'un ton agressif.

- Mon nom est Silvers Rayleigh, se présenta l'homme sans tenir compte du regard hostile de l'enfant.

- Rayleigh ? Attendez… Ce serait pas… bafouilla le garçon.

- L'ancien bras droit de Gold Roger, exact, confirma Marco d'un air impassible.

A ces mots, Ace lâcha aussitôt son petit frère, parcouru de sueurs froides. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Il devait être maudit, en quelque sorte.

- Bien, Luffy, j'aurais été ravi d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, mais l'enduit du navire n'attend pas, déclara Rayleigh. J'aurais bien aimé parlé aussi avec toi… Ace, c'est ça ? sourit le vieil homme en détaillant l'enfant du regard il ne pouvait pas se départir de la sensation de familiarité qui le parcourait quand il posait ses yeux sur le brun.

Le fils du Roi des Pirates n'en menait d'ailleurs pas large, le teint pâle. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'allait pas faire une crise d'angoisse là tout de suite, mais heureusement pour son rythme cardiaque, l'ancien pirate finit par se détourner de lui après avoir froncé brièvement les sourcils.

- Où se trouve le Moby de la première division ? demanda-t-il à Daoka.

- Au grove 21 ! indiqua ce dernier.

- Très bien, j'y vais alors.

Ace ne put se retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand la porte se referma derrière Rayleigh, arrachant un petit rire à Shakky qui était retournée derrière le comptoir.

- Bien, _Daoka_, susurra Marco en se tournant vers son second.

Ce dernier déglutit. Ce n'était jamais bon quand son commandant employait ce ton-là. Un véritable orage sur le point d'éclater.

- _Peux-tu me dire…_

Daoka entendait le tonnerre gronder au loin.

- _Comment et pourquoi_…

Les éclairs se rapprochaient.

- LUFFY A-T-IL PU ÉCHAPPER A TA SURVEILLANCE ?! explosa l'orage, vrillant les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Eh eh b-bien je euh… parvint à balbutier le pirate. C'est de ta faute ! dit-il en pointant Marco du doigt avec un regain de détermination.

Les yeux du Phénix se plissèrent à cette affirmation, et tous les marins se mirent à frissonner en se ratatinant sur leurs sièges. Ace avait préféré s'éloigner de quelques pas. Seul Luffy semblait n'avoir aucune conscience de la tension ambiante –comme d'habitude.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? jeta sèchement Marco avec un regard qui pouvait signifier _« ta mort pourrait bien être extrêmement douloureuse en fonction de ta réponse »._

- Eh bien tu vois, commença Daoka avec émotion, si tu ne m'avais pas appelé pour me dire de chercher Rayleigh, jamais mon attention n'aurait été détournée de Luffy ! Donc, techniquement, tu vois, tu…

Les mots du pirate moururent dans sa gorge sous le regard noir de son supérieur. Shakky partit chercher sa trousse à pharmacie.

.

- Mer…merffi Fakky, parvint à articuler Daoka recouvert de bandages, la joue enflée, à côté de Marco qui sirotait tranquillement un verre de saké après avoir passé son ami à tabac.

- De rien, sourit la barmaid en appliquant un morceau de glace sur la joue du pirate. Ça fera cinq cent berrys.

Cela finit d'achever l'homme aux cheveux bleus, qui se laissa aller à la déprime en marmonnant quelque chose dans les lignes du « journée pourrie ».

- Sinon, tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Marco qui avait retrouvé tout son calme.

- Justement, non, gronda Daoka.

- Ah bon ? Moi j'ai trouvé ça cool ! s'étonna Luffy.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? s'enquit le commandant en voyant la mine sombre d'Ace et Daoka.

- On a croisé des Dragons Célestes, grimaça ce dernier.

Ces mots tirèrent un tic de dégoût chez le Phénix. Il laissa son regard glisser sur Ace et ne fut guère étonné de voir l'enfant contempler le vide, apparemment plongé dans des pensées peu agréables.

- Je vois… soupira Shakky. Ils ne vous ont accordé aucune attention j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que non, jeta sèchement le fils de Roger. Sinon, on ne serait pas là. N'est-ce pas ?

Les adultes ne répondirent pas à cette affirmation véridique. Luffy jouait distraitement avec les rebords de son chapeau de paille, la mine concentrée.

- Je les aime pas, déclara-t-il finalement.

Un silence suivit, durant lequel Marco fixa son second qui le lui rendit bien. Message reçu. Daoka lui expliquerait la situation en détail quand ils seraient seuls.

Ace détaillait le visage de son frère sans rien dire. Il savait que si Luffy s'était souvenu de quoi que ce soit concernant « l'accident » de Sabo, il serait entré dans une rage folle, ou bien une profonde dépression, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Peut-être avait-il simplement une mauvaise sensation de déjà vu concernant les Nobles Mondiaux.

- Tu veux à boire, monsieur le grand frère ? interrogea Shakky en l'extirpant de ses pensées.

Le fils de Roger la regarda d'un air surpris. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la fumeuse en rentrant dans le bar.

- J'ai pas d'argent, refusa le garçon.

- Ce n'est pas grave, pour toi c'est cadeau, sourit la barmaid.

- QUOI ! s'indigna Daoka. Alors que nous, braves pirates écumant les océans héroïquement, on n'a pas droit à une seule petite rustine, lui a droit à une boisson gratuite ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est mignon, se justifia Shakky en faisant rougir Ace.

- C-c'est pas vrai ! protesta ce dernier en détournant les yeux sous le rire de la femme.

- Tu es tout rouge, Ace ! se moqua son petit frère.

- Tais-toi ! s'énerva l'ainé.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose pour les enfants… Voyons, un jus de pomme ? proposa Shakky.

Ace accepta timidement et lui et son frère se firent servir gratuitement, ce qui plongea Daoka dans la déprime.

- C'est injuste… marmonna le pirate.

Et Marco, bien qu'amusé par le comportement de l'aîné des frères D, ne put qu'approuver mentalement.

- Le jour où tu auras une bouille aussi adorable que ces deux-là, je te ferais peut-être un prix, sourit la barmaid. En attendant, tu payes.

Installés l'un à côté de l'autre, les frères D. sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson. Ça n'avait visiblement pas seulement des inconvénients d'être des enfants… Ils entendirent à peine le « sales mômes » que bougonna Daoka, trop occupés à absorber leur jus de fruit. De l'autre côté du comptoir, Shakky s'appuya sur le bois en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Elle observa les deux frères avec attention.

- Donc, vous n'êtes pas frères de sang ? demanda-t-elle, même si ça n'était pas vraiment une question.

- Nan, répondit Luffy à la grande surprise de Marco et Daoka.

- Eh bien… reprit la brune. Si je ne l'avait pas su avant, je ne m'en serez pas doutée. Vous vous ressemblez énormément. Le gêne du D, peut-être ? rit-elle.

- De quoi !? s'interloqua le Phénix.

Ace, quant à lui, s'était figé. Comment savait-elle cela ? Bon sang, il suffisait qu'il laisse son petit frère seul cinq minutes pour que celui-ci déballe des informations qu'il ne devrait pas à de parfaits inconnus…

- Luffy, tu as une trop grande gueule ! s'écria Ace en assénant un coup sur le sommet du crâne de son cadet.

- Attendez, les gamins sont des D ? s'exclama Marco en se relevant brusquement tandis que Luffy gémissait contre son ainé.

- Je savais qu'ils étaient pas normaux, gémit le Dépressif dans un coin du bar.

- Ça change quoi ? demanda béatement le chapeau de paille.

- Eh bien, les D sont assez connus pour être des phénomènes, généralement, s'amusa la barmaid. Le Roi des Pirates en est un sacré exemple, n'est-ce pas ? Même si le Gouvernement Mondial l'a surnommé Gold Roger, son vrai nom était bien Gol D. Roger.

- Néanmoins, intervint Marco, si vous savez que vous portez le D, alors vous connaissez aussi votre nom de famille, non ? dit le Phénix aux deux frères.

Ace eut l'envie soudaine d'étrangler son jeune cadet. Tout était de sa faute ! De plus, le regard perçant du Phénix le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de se faire passer aux rayons X.

- Alors ? interrogea Marco.

- Alors quoi ? répliqua Ace.

- Ne joue pas à l'idiot. Je te demande vos noms. Il est temps de cesser de mentir.

- C'est vrai, les mômes, ajouta Daoka. Vous connaissez les nôtres, alors où est le problème ?

Le fils de Roger se pinça les lèvres, ennuyé. Luffy décida de se jeter à l'eau :

- Mon…

- Portgas, le coupa son frère. Portgas D. Ace.

- Oh, murmura Shakky. Regarde-moi ?

Ace se tourna vers elle, interrogateur. La femme le dévisagea, et son regard devint petit à petit empli de nostalgie.

- Je vois… fit-elle.

Et elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Troublé, Ace n'osa pas poser de questions.

- Mis à part tout cela, déclara-t-elle en s'adressant aux hommes, comment se fait-il que ces deux enfants soient avec vous, les pirates de Barbe Blanche ?

- Ce n'est pas important, répondit Marco. Dis-moi, Shakky, as-tu des informations sur ce qui se passe au Nouveau Monde actuellement ?

- Ah… Je me doutais bien que tu allais me poser cette question. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas pu savoir grand-chose. Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il y a déjà eu plusieurs batailles entre les flottes de votre équipage et celles de Big Mum. En revanche, je ne sais pas du tout desquelles il s'agit.

- Ça sent pas bon… marmonna le Phénix inquiet. Si seulement on pouvait rejoindre Père au plus vite…

_« Père » ?_ s'interrogea Ace. De qui parlait-il ? Pas que ça l'intéresse, non… Mais il était un peu concerné tout de même, étant donné qu'il était sur le navire des pirates.

Cependant, pour l'heure, un autre souci le troublait.

- Si le vieux enduit le bateau, alors où est-ce qu'on va dormir ? finit-il par demander.

- Eh bien, jusqu'à ce que le revêtement soit terminé, nous n'aurons pas accès au navire, expliqua Marco. Alors on logera dans une taverne du Grove 15.

- On aura notre propre chambre ? s'enthousiasma Luffy avec espoir.

- Oui, normalement, sourit le pirate blond.

- Trop cool ! se réjouit le chapeau de paille.

Le regard d'Ace s'éclaircit à cette nouvelle. Non, sérieusement ? C'était une chance inespérée ! Ils auraient enfin la paix ! Pas de pirate pour venir leur soutirer des informations sous la torture (on appelle ça une discussion, Ace…), pas de type de la Marine pour leur mettre une serpillière dans les mains, pas de marchands prêts à les expulser hors de la cale… Le paradis sur terre.

* * *

_« Au Rat Pestiféré »_

- Elle a l'air sympathique cette taverne, commenta Ace en lisant l'enseigne de bois pourri.

- L'habit ne fait pas le moine, répondit Daoka qui contemplait avec satisfaction la façade couverte de saleté. On entre ?

- Oui, c'est la seule qui ait assez de place pour accueillir toute la flotte… soupira Marco.

- Normal, vu la tronche du bâtiment… bougonna le garçon aux taches de rousseurs.

- C'est vraiment pourri comme cabane, renchérit Luffy d'un ton léger.

Une dizaine de pirates approuvèrent, s'attirant le regard noir de leur commandant.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas simplement dormir dans des tavernes différentes ? geignit l'un d'entre eux.

- Parce que la Marine pourrait en profiter pour nous attaquer, si nous nous séparons, répliqua Marco. On ne doit surtout pas prendre le risque d'être retardés, c'est clair ?

- Oui commandant… murmurèrent les marins résignés.

- Bien, fit le blond. Alors allons-y !

Il poussa sur la vieille porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement rauque qui fit grimacer Luffy. Ouais. C'était sans doute pire que le repaire de la famille Dadan.

C'est avec une certaine retenue que les hommes et les frères D. pénétrèrent dans l'établissement. La salle était grande, mais vide. Une couche de poussière recouvrait le sol. Il n'y avait rien sur les chaises, mise à part un espèce de tas de chiffons informe.

- Euh… C'est abandonné ou quoi ? interrogea Daoka dans le silence qui s'était installé.

- Bon… jour… fit une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Qui a parlé ? s'enquit Marco.

Le tas de chiffons se mit à bouger sous le regard médusé des pirates, pour finalement révéler sa véritable nature.

Une vieille dame fripée les fixait, une lueur avide dans les yeux qui n'avait rien pour les rassurer. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un sourire édenté.

- DES CLIEEEEEENNNNNNNNNTS ! hurla-t-elle brusquement d'une voix éraillée.

Le groupe sursauta et le Dépressif se cogna contre le coin d'une table. Certains amorcèrent un mouvement de fuite, Daoka dégaina un tromblon dans la panique, rapidement suivi par Ace qui sortit sa dague. Les deux seules personnes calmes de l'assemblée était Marco, qui semblait aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumé, et Luffy n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire, insouciant. C'était à se demander si son cerveau n'était pas atrophié.

- Dis la vieille, tu fais jamais le ménage ? lança le chapeau de paille en s'avançant au milieu de la salle.

- Si, si, si, si, si si bien sûr ! fit frénétiquement l'ancêtre en se tordant les mains. Je vais m'y mettre, je vais m'y mettre, attendez, ah, le balai, le balai !

Les pirates qui avaient sorti une arme la rengainèrent, tout en restant sur leurs gardes tandis que la femme fouillait derrière le comptoir. Un gros rat fila en dehors des lieux, attendant visiblement depuis des siècles que cette porte ne s'ouvre.

- Ah, voilà ! s'exclama triomphalement la folle en trouvant un balai couvert de toile d'araignée. Tenez, vous m'avez l'air en forme jeune homme ! déclara-t-elle en fourrant le matériel ménager dans les mains du Dépressif. Filez-donc moi un coup de main pendant que vos amis patientent dehors !

- Volontiers, fit le Phénix en profitant de l'occasion pour sortir avec l'équipage.

- Attendez, gémit le Dépressif en voyant les pirates s'échapper précipitamment. Me laissez pas, quoi !

- T'inquiète pas le Dépressif je reste avec toi moi ! assura Luffy. Elle est marrante la vieille ! ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Lu' ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas lui parler ! Allez, viens, sermonna Ace en entraînant son petit frère hors du bar.

Cela suffit à achever le pirate, qui eut brusquement envie de s'aider du balai pour mettre fin à ses jours d'une quelconque façon.

- Allons, du nerf ! lui cria la vieille propriétaire dans les oreilles. Je veux que ce soit propre comme un sous neuf pour nos clients du jour, Gérard !

- Je ne m'appelle pas Gérard, désespéra le concerné.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, Herbert. Allez, au boulot !

Devant la taverne, le groupe de hors-la-loi récupérait de ses émotions, sans compatir un seul instant pour le Dépressif resté avec la vieille femme.

- La vache, souffla Daoka. Elle m'a surpris !

- Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux dormir à la belle étoile ? suggéra Ace.

- Pourquoi ? Elle a l'air gentil la dame.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Luffy qui se curait le nez d'un air indifférent.

- Ben quoi ? fit-il.

- … Non, rien… répondit Daoka d'un ton prudent.

- Le fait est que cette taverne est très grande, déclara Marco. C'est l'idéal pour nous.

- Mais, commandant… supplia un pirate.

- J'ai dis que nous irons dans ce bâtiment ! répliqua le Phénix d'un ton sans appel. C'est compris ?

- Oui, commandant, soupirèrent les pirates à l'unisson.

Ace se demandait s'il n'était pas plus sûr de dormir dehors au risque de se faire trancher la gorge par des bandits plutôt que de loger chez l'autre folle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dormir au Bar de l'Arnaque, chez Shakky. Même si la tenancière était un peu étrange sur les bords, elle restait sympathique. Alors que là… Eh bien… C'était terrifiant.

Se rendant compte que certains pirates se trouvaient dans son dos, Ace se décala avec son cadet pour s'assurer d'avoir tous ses « potentiels ennemis » dans son champ de vision, arrachant un soupir irrité à Marco à qui le déplacement n'avait pas échappé. Quand ce gamin allait-il comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le projet de les tuer lui et son frère ? Luffy avait pourtant l'air confiant, contraste surprenant entre lui et son aîné. Marco se serait plus attendu à ce qu'il suive l'exemple de son grand frère, mais il n'en était rien.

D'ailleurs, le chapeau de paille faisait parfois preuve d'une naïveté déconcertante, même pour son âge. En fait, c'était peut-être la raison précise pour laquelle Ace se montrait si prudent. Il devait l'être pour deux, sinon son cadet aurait tôt fait de se faire tromper par des personnes aux mauvaises intentions.

Mais tout de même.

Au bout d'une semaine en compagnie des pirates, il aurait bien dû finir par se rendre compte que ceux-ci ne leur voulaient aucun mal. Mais non. Il était aussi réservé qu'au premier jour.

Alors même qu'il regardait son petit frère courir un peu partout à la recherche d'un scarabée pour on ne sait quelle raison, il jetait de temps à autre des regards furtifs aux pirates, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne tentaient rien contre eux. Toujours sur ses gardes.

Le soir commençait à tomber quand la tavernière suivie du Dépressif exténué surgit soudain au milieu du groupe de pirate.

- Voilà, tout est propre ! Propre, tout propre ! Les chambres le sol les murs le plafond les carreaux les tables les tabourets les verres les animaux empaillés et même les rats ! Tout ! Oui, TOUT ! s'écria-t-elle avec un rire hystérique digne des plus grands psychopathes.

- Merci madame, répondit Marco d'un ton calme, nullement décontenancé.

Il franchit la porte en compagnie de Luffy, rapidement suivi par Ace qui ne voulait pas laisser son cadet sans surveillance, et plus lentement par son équipage réticent sous le regard épuisé du Dépressif et celui, plus effrayant, de la vieille folle.

Les marins restèrent muets de stupeur.

La salle entière avait été entièrement astiquée, et le parquet semblait aussi brillant qu'il devait l'être à son premier jour. Les fenêtres avaient été grandes ouvertes et soigneusement nettoyées, créant un courant d'air qui avait le mérite de balayer l'odeur de moisi loin de la taverne. Tout semblait comme neuf. Les lieux en étaient méconnaissables. A croire que l'hystérie de l'ancienne lui avait permis de tout faire rapidement et efficacement. Non seulement c'était bluffant, mais c'en était aussi presque surnaturel.

- Waow, lâcha Daoka avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte. C'est… clean. On pourrait manger sur le sol.

- MAIS JE VOUS EN PRIE ! FAITES SI VOUS VOULEZ ! hurla la tavernière dans ses oreilles, vrillant ses tympans et le privant de son ouïe momentanément.

- Ça ira, on se contentera des tables, tempéra le Phénix flegmatique.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais vous servir… Oui, vous servir… En effet… Pour cela… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous serve ? Il faut que je vous serve, vous savez ! Sinon, ce n'est pas bien ! D'accord ?! Alors ! Je dois vous servir ! déclara précipitamment la vieille en tordant ses doigts osseux dans tous les sens.

- Dis la vieille, pourquoi tu t'affoles ? demanda innocemment Luffy.

- Hein ?! OH MON DIEU ! s'horrifia la dame. Je ne vous satisfait pas, c'est ça !? OOooh, nooon, c'est impardonnable ! Je…

- J'veux un chocolat chaud ! réclama le chapeau de paille sans se soucier de la réponse psychotique de la femme.

- OUI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! s'écria la tavernière.

Elle se précipita derrière le comptoir en prenant toutes les commandes des marins (du rhum ! ce sont des pirates, par Davy Jones !) qu'elle servit à une vitesse époustouflante et pourtant peu rassurante.

Néanmoins, l'atmosphère se détendit considérablement une fois les premières gorgées d'alcool ingurgitées. Ace ne tenta même pas de goûter, préférant son chocolat et n'ayant aucune confiance en cette boisson qui faisait visiblement perdre la tête à certains. Quant à Luffy, il était très occupé à dévorer la nourriture qu'ils avaient dans leurs assiettes. Il est important d'employer le pluriel ici, puisque le chapeau de paille ne se contentait pas de son assiette seule mais piochait aussi dans celle des autres…

Seul Marco semblait impassible, comme à son habitude. Il buvait pourtant même plus que ses camarades, mais son regard songeur ne montrait aucun signe d'ébriété, alors que le Dépressif, lui, essayait de se pendre sans corde à une poutre du plafond pendant que la vieille tavernière hurlait des paroles sans queue ni tête dans tout le bar. Le boucan qui en résultait était infernal.

- Pourquoi tu fais pas la fête, le type ananas ? interrogea Luffy à un moment avancé de la soirée.

Marco le fixa avec des yeux las, sifflant une énième chope de rhum.

- Tu devrais pas être bourré ? renchérit Ace.

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un boire autant. A lui seul, il devait avoir descendu plusieurs bouteilles.

- Mon fruit du démon m'immunise contre l'alcool, répliqua le pirate alors qu'une chaise volait à travers la pièce. Je peux boire autant que je veux, ça n'a aucun effet sur moi, grâce à ma capacité de régénération.

- Oh, c'est cool ça ! s'exclama Luffy avec admiration en pensant à Shanks.

Un jour, Luffy s'était demandé si le pirate roux était continuellement ivre ou bien jamais, son comportement joyeux portant à confusion.

Il n'avait jamais eu sa réponse, et Ben, le second de Shanks, lui avait dit que ce n'était pas très important du moment que le capitaine était en état de se battre. Ce qui était inquiétant, c'est quand il était trop sobre, parce que cela impliquait une situation sérieuse et jamais à leur avantage.

- Je pose peut-être une question idiote, reprit le Phénix, mais à cette heure tardive vous ne devriez pas être au lit ?

- Bah… Peut-être ? Je sais pas, admit Luffy.

- On s'en fiche, trancha Ace.

Ses paroles furent malheureusement contredites par une crise de narcolepsie inopinée qui le fit s'effondrer sur Marco. Celui-ci resta un instant interdit, retenant l'enfant affalé sur lui d'un bras pour l'empêcher de glisser au sol.

- Ace est drôle, rigola le garçon en caoutchouc.

- OooOOoh, Marco fait le papa poule ! gloussa Daoka qui avait déjà consommé pas mal de boisson.

- OooOOOooh ! fit l'équipage comme en écho à ses paroles.

- La ferme, répliqua l'oiseau d'un ton froid comme de la glace.

- Rrrzzzz…

Ace se réveilla soudainement un moment plus tard, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Marco. Il s'écarta du commandant, un filet de bave s'étendant entre sa bouche et l'épaule du Phénix. Il fixa un instant le blond d'un air ensommeillé, tentant d'analyser la situation en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres. Son regard se posa sur la chemise mouillée du phénix.

- Le commandant s'est fait baver dessus, chuchota un pirate ivre à l'oreille de son voisin qui eut l'air horrifié.

- Yeurk, dégueu, lâcha un autre.

- Zut, je me suis encore endormi, pesta Ace définitivement éveillé. Pourquoi je me suis réveillé sur toi ? T'essayais de faire quoi, sale piaf ? lança-t-il d'un ton énervé à l'intention de Marco.

- C'est toi qui m'es tombé dessus ! explosa ce dernier avec indignation.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop marrants ! s'exclama Luffy dans un éclat de rire.

- Je vais t'expliquer, Ace… bafouilla Daoka qui frisait le coma éthylique tout en passant un bras conspirateur autour du cou du garçon aux taches de rousseur qui fronça le nez à l'odeur d'alcool que dégageait le pirate. Vois-tu, reprit ce dernier, les oiseaux ont une sorte d'instinct… Mère couveuse, tu vois ? Comme les poules avec leurs œufs…

Un instant plus tard, le second du commandant était mis à terre (définitivement ?) par celui-ci, au grand soulagement d'Ace qui ne pouvait guère supporter le poids de l'ivrogne appuyé contre lui.

- Mais Ace n'est pas un œuf, il se mange pas, raisonna Luffy avec une philosophie à la hauteur de son Q.I.

- DES ŒUFS ! s'écria la vieille en surgissant devant lui. OUI, JE VOUS SERS TOUT DE SUITE !

- Cool, merci ! sourit le chapeau de paille.

- Oh, j'y pense, s'éclaira son aîné. Est-ce que tu peux pondre des œufs ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt au Phénix qui se figea à la question.

- Je suis un _humain_. Et un _homme_, parvint à articuler Marco, l'œil agité de soubresauts nerveux.

- Je vois, soupira Ace. Alors les fruits du démon sont vraiment inutiles, hein…

- Pardon ?! s'indigna Luffy.

- T'as bien entendu, idiot !

- Retire ça de suite !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- AÏE !

- Fais pas semblant, t'es en caoutchouc, un coup comme ça peut pas te faire mal !

- Tu vois que mon fruit est utile !

- N'importe quoi !

La dispute se termina comme elle avait commencé, c'est-à-dire à l'arrivée des œufs sur la table des gamins.

Quand ils se couchèrent enfin, la plupart des pirates remplis d'alcool s'étaient déjà endormis en plein milieu de la salle au grand désarroi de la tavernière qui avait pourtant préparé les chambres « tout bien comme il faut ».

Les enfants écarquillèrent les yeux en entrant dans celle qui leur était réservée.

Il y avait deux lits. _Deux lits ! _Ce qui voulait dire un chacun ! C'était tout à fait inattendu, inespéré. Les frères D. se jetèrent sur leurs matelas respectifs avec joie, rebondissant sur les ressorts. Ace s'assura que sa couche n'était pas pleine de mites et l'odeur de lessive le rassura sur la propreté de la chose (bien qu'il ne s'en soucie guère) et il s'installa bien vite alors que son petit frère s'était déjà fourré sous ses couvertures en gazouillant. En gazouillant ?! Mais qui lui avait refilé un frère qui gazouillait ?!

Néanmoins, le sommeil emporta bien vite les deux D. qui dormirent profondément jusqu'au milieu du lendemain matin.

* * *

_Et voilà un chapitre de transition !_

_Vous remarquerez qu'Ace et Rayleigh ne sont pas beaucoup restés dans la même pièce. C'est normal !_

_Et oui, écrire tard aide beaucoup à faire dire des propos complètement shootés aux persos bourrés. Que voulez-vous ! Marco va en prendre plein la poire avec les blagues aviaires dans cette fiction... Et j'avais envie qu'Ace dorme sur lui, donc voilà._

_La vieille folle ? Eh bien... C'est une pauvre femme restée seule trop longtemps, j'imagine. Qui sont Gérard et Herbert ? Peut-être ses fils, qui sait ? (non, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Peut-être qu'ils n'existent pas et qu'elle pense connaître le Dépressif. Dieu que l'esprit des psychotiques est complexe !)._

_J'ai trouvé la scène où Ace rougit quand Makino apporte des vêtements vraiment mignonne et rigolote. Après tout, la seule femme qu'Ace connaisse, c'est Dadan, donc c'est pas étonnant qu'il ne sache pas comment réagir quand une jolie femme se montre gentille avec lui ! Et puis j'imagine très bien Shakky se comporter comme ça avec lui._

_Donc, dans ce chapitre les WB pirates apprennent enfin qu'Ace et Luffy ne sont pas frères de sang ET sont des D. ! Cela entraînera-t-il des changements dans l'histoires !? La suite au prochain chapitre ! :D _

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Hey, ici Morwyn K !_

_Je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre pour commenter et une info importante, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

_._

* * *

.

Ce furent les rayons du jour transperçant la fenêtre qui réveillèrent Ace, qui constata qu'il s'était retourné pendant la nuit la tête au pied de lit, son oreiller entre les bras, et que ses draps avaient également étaient échangés avec ceux de Luffy ( ?). Il en déduisit donc que dans un mouvement brusque, il avait dû projeter les siens sur le lit de son frère dans son sommeil et que ce dernier avait fait de même de son côté. A la différence près que Luffy était à moitié tombé du lit, lui. Il dormait vraiment n'importe comment, franchement.

Ace hésita un instant à le réveiller, puis décida finalement de profiter de ce rare moment de répit pour aller déjeuner tranquillement. Mot quasiment disparu de son vocabulaire depuis sa rencontre avec l'autre D.

Le garçon aux taches de rousseur se glissa hors de la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible avant de descendre les escaliers menant au bar. Après la soirée… agitée de la veille, les lieux étaient déserts. Ace supposa que les pirates devaient avoir la gueule de bois ou bien avaient préféré sortir voir le bateau plutôt que de rester dans la taverne.

En s'apercevant de l'absence de la vieille tenancière, Ace haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas plus mal après tout, il aurait eu du mal à rester seul avec elle sans devenir fou à son tour. Ou avoir envie de s'enfuir. Peut-être qu'elle avait poursuivi les pirates à travers tout Sabaody, qui sait ?

L'enfant ne se gêna donc pas pour fouiller dans les meubles et le comptoir pour se préparer son petit-déjeuner. Les brioches étaient vraiment bonnes. Pourtant, en voyant l'aspect miteux du bâtiment, Ace se serait plus attendu à trouver des aliments pleins de moisissures. Enfin bon…

Alors qu'il tentait sans trop de succès de se faire un chocolat chaud en mélangeant des carreaux de chocolats avec du lait, il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui.

Se retournant vivement, casserole pleine à la main, Ace se retrouva face à Marco, l'air aussi impassible (voir endormi) qu'à l'accoutumé, vêtu d'une nouvelle chemise -sans trace de bave.

- Tu sais… Pour te faire un chocolat il faut utiliser du cacao… déclara-t-il.

- Hein ? fit Ace avec incompréhension.

Le pirate poussa un petit soupir.

- Donne-moi ça, indiqua le Phénix en prenant la casserole des mains de l'enfant.

Il jeta le mélange grumeleux chocolat-lait dans une poubelle et nettoya le récipient avant de faire à nouveau chauffer du lait, puis il chercha quelques instants dans un placard une boîte de cacao qu'il sortit pour la montrer à Ace.

- C'est quoi ? demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Du chocolat en poudre, en quelque sorte. Tu n'en as jamais vu ?

- Non, admit le fils de Roger.

Il était plus détendu que d'habitude. L'atmosphère paisible des lieux et le fait qu'il soit en tête-à-tête avec le blond aidait sûrement. Il n'avait ni à s'inquiéter de son infériorité numérique, ni à surveiller son petit frère.

Il observa le pirate faire bouillir la boisson en y ajoutant quelques cuillerées de cacao, retenant attentivement chacun de ses mouvements, comptant les secondes de cuisson.

- Pourquoi es-tu le seul à être ici ? interrogea le garçon.

- Eh bien… Je suis déjà allé voir l'avancement du revêtement il y a quelques heures. Comme je n'avais pas envie d'encadrer une bande d'idiots qui se sont trop laissés aller avec l'alcool hier soir, je suis revenu ici, répondit Marco un peu surpris par le ton poli qu'avait employé Ace.

Daoka, malgré ses maux de tête apparents, avait raconté au Phénix l'épisode des Dragons Célestes. Son second lui avait avoué avoir été étonné qu'Ace laisse ainsi transparaître ses émotions, et en voyant le gamin habituellement taciturne analyser avec une lueur intéressée dans le regard chacun des gestes qu'il faisait pour cuisiner un simple chocolat, il se dit que cet enfant semblait enfin avoir un minimum relâché sa tension. C'était une bonne nouvelle en soi.

- Je vois… fit Ace en le regardant verser du chocolat dans une tasse. Et la vieille ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ?

- Elle ? Oh, je crois qu'elle a kidnappé un de mes compagnons en l'appelant « Richard » pour aller faire ses courses…

- Le Dépressif ?

- Bonne déduction.

L'homme lui servit la tasse fumante et le garçon s'assit à une table après avoir remercié le pirate, qui le rejoint bientôt, muni d'un journal.

_La guerre civile sur l'île de Lugubra est enfin terminée… Les habitants se sont entretués… Eh bien, c'est joyeux… Et toujours pas d'informations sur Père et Kaido… Foutu Gouvernement…_songea Marco en parcourant le quotidien dans les grandes lignes. Il avait conscience du regard d'Ace sur lui, mais fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. L'enfant, assis en face, le fixait en essayant de comprendre le Phénix.

Depuis le début, il ignorait tout des intentions du pirate. En premier lieu, pourquoi les avaient-il sauvés ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Qui plus est, il tenait absolument à les ramener chez eux, au lieu de simplement les laisser se débrouiller sur une île. Il aurait pu se servir d'eux, les faire travailler à son compte, mais non. Ils demeuraient simplement sur le navire. Presque comme des invités.

De son côté, Marco sentait que Ace n'allait pas tarder à prendre la parole, et que cette fois, ce ne serait pas du venin qui sortirait de sa bouche.

- Je ne vous comprends pas, déclara finalement l'enfant.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il poursuivit :

- Vous ne nous connaissez pas. Nous n'avons aucun lien. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'à notre âge, nous sommes deux fardeaux à bord d'un navire. On n'est d'aucune utilité. Vous n'essayez même pas de nous faire faire des tâches ménagères ou les sales boulots. Vous n'avez pas nous plus essayé de nous vendre. On pourrait être les appâts d'un piège tendu par la marine. Alors pourquoi ?

Marco abaissa son journal pour croiser le regard troublé d'Ace.

- Pourquoi vous nous avez secourus ? Pourquoi vous tenez à nous ramener chez nous ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? exigea le Phénix. Sous prétexte que vous n'êtes « pas utiles », comme tu dis, nous devrions laisser mourir des gamins, c'est ça ? Nous n'avons pas le droit d'aider qui nous voulons ?

- Mais je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de nous garder à bord, contra Ace, agacé de ne pas saisir un mot de ce que disait le pirate.

- L'intérêt est que nous tenons à ce que vous soyez saufs. Voilà tout. Ta vie et celle de ton frère ont de la valeur, gamin. Comme celle de tout être humain, enfant ou non.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, protesta le garçon. J'ai bientôt quatorze ans…

- Tu es donc un enfant. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Tu ferais mieux de laisser les adultes te protéger, de temps en temps, ça pourrait te faire du bien, tu sais ?

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais rien, cracha Ace. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul.

- Etant donné que sans mon intervention d'il y a quelques jours, tu serais mort, permets-moi d'en douter.

- Et je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir pourquoi tu es intervenu ! s'énerva le garçon.

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie de vous voir mourir, toi et ton frère, rétorqua Marco sans se départir de son calme.

- Menteur ! s'écria Ace. Si tu savais tout de moi, je sais très bien ce qu'il se passerait ! Tu voudrais me tuer toi-même !

- Vraiment ? cingla le Phénix. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça ? Tu as torturé un chaton ? Immoler un nourrisson par le feu, ou quoi ?! On dirait que tu pars du principe que tout le monde veut ta mort !

_Parce que c'est le cas !_ se retint de hurler le fils de Roger. Depuis sa naissance, non, depuis sa conception, son existence était un crime pour le monde entier. De l'avis général, il n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde. Marco ne savait rien. Il était ignorant. S'il avait connaissance du sang qui coulait dans les veines d'Ace, ce dernier était persuadé qu'il se ferait une joie de le faire disparaître aussitôt.

Le garçon se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé dans un accès de colère et se rassit pour boire son chocolat, s'enfermant dans un silence buté tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le phénix.

Marco soutint le regard d'Ace.

_Je ne te crois pas._

Voilà ce que disaient les yeux sombres de l'enfant.

- Ce n'est pas une façon de vivre, gamin perdu, ajouta plus doucement le Phénix. Comment veux-tu être libre si tu t'enchaines toi-même ?

Ace termina son chocolat en quelques gorgées avant de se relever.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Merci pour le chocolat, déclara sèchement l'enfant avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Pensif, Marco fixa longuement les escaliers où avait disparu le garçon. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce gosse, exactement ?_

* * *

Ace claqua la porte de la chambre derrière lui, bouillonnant de colère. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que le phénix lui disait ! De quel droit est-ce qu'il lui parlait de cette façon ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur lui ! Il parlait comme s'il savait tout de lui, alors qu'il ne savait absolument rien !

- Ace ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le garçon sursauta. Il avait oublié que son petit frère était là. Luffy le regardait d'un air ensommeillé, assis en tailleur sur son matelas.

- Rien, répondit Ace sans conviction.

- Ah…

- …

- …

- …

- J'ai faim.

- …

- On mange quand ?

Le fils de Roger contempla son frère, les yeux vides. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner en bas, et de devoir parler de nouveau à Marco, ou même de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Il avisa la fenêtre, et l'épaisse branche d'arbre qui se trouvait à peine à un mètre d'elle. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

Un peu plus tard, quand Marco sentit la présence des enfants s'éloigner, il ne put que froncer les sourcils d'un air soucieux en espérant que les frères D. auraient la présence d'esprit de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir suffisamment d'instinct de survie pour s'en sortir seuls quelques heures.

.

- On va où, Ace ? interrogea le chapeau de paille en suivant son ainé qui arrangeait la dague accrochée à sa ceinture.

- J'ai entendu Daoka parler d'un marché quelque part dans le Grove 34. On trouvera bien de la bouffe quelque part là-bas… Il y a presque toute la zone de non-droit à traverser mais bon, c'est pas grave…

- Ah bon, d'accord ! s'exclama Luffy avec enthousiasme.

Le temps était ensoleillé. Les enfants étaient ravis d'échapper à l'hiver neigeux du Royaume de Goa. Progresser dans la forêt à cette période de l'année était pénible : le froid ralentissait leurs mouvements et leur rythme de vie.

- N'oublie pas de ne surtout pas montrer ton fruit, avertit Ace à voix basse. Sinon, on aura tous les trafiquants sur le dos.

- Oui, oui, acquiesça distraitement le garçon élastique.

Même dans ce quartier mal famé, l'archipel restait beau. Le sol était couvert d'herbe, les vieux bâtiments de pierre étaient en ruine mais pourtant, cela ajoutait du charme à l'endroit. Ceux qui tenaient encore en place semblaient servir de bar ou bien de magasins peu recommandables.

Sur ses gardes, Ace surveillait son petit frère en s'assurant qu'il ne parte pas explorer les lieux loin de lui. L'enfant jura quand, au tournant d'une ruine, une dizaine de bandits les encerclèrent. Luffy se stoppa aussitôt et se rapprocha d'Ace, prêt à combattre. Son frère posa la main sur la poignée de sa dague.

- C'est notre jour de chance ! ricana un homme. Vous n'auriez pas dû partir vous balader sans Maman, les morveux ! On va pouvoir vous vendre à bon prix !

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, souffla Ace.

D'un geste vif, il dégaina sa lame pour désarmer un adversaire qui s'était approché de lui par derrière pour tenter de le saisir, et attrapa la matraque de l'homme pour la passer à son petit frère. Ce n'était pas l'arme idéale, mais ça ferait sans doute l'affaire.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Luffy tacla le brigand le plus proche de lui et l'assomma d'un coup de matraque bien placé alors que son ainé tenait les adultes à distance à l'aide de sa dague. Un bandit leva son sabre pour tenter de l'abattre sur lui, mais le chapeau de paille intervint avec agilité en lui lançant un coup de pied dans l'articulation du genou qui le mit au sol, où Ace lui assena un revers du manche de sa lame, mettant l'homme hors-jeu. Il ne restait plus que la moitié des trafiquants d'esclave debout, et ils finirent par rejoindre leurs « collègues » à terre au bout de quelques instants de combat.

- Ils n'étaient pas très fort, constata Luffy.

- J'imagine qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'on combatte… fit Ace avec un sourire victorieux.

L'effet de surprise était leur meilleur atout. De plus, leur petite taille leur conférait une agilité et une rapidité de mouvement que les adultes avaient du mal à égaler. Et puis, Ace commençait à gagner en force, en grandissant.

Les frères D. se dépêchèrent de continuer leur route avant que les bandits ne reprennent connaissance. Luffy, pour qui la matraque était trop lourde et peu facilement manipulable, avait préféré voler un bâton de bambou qui servait de décoration à la devanture d'un magasin. Comme Ace lui avait formellement interdit de faire usage de son fruit du démon, mieux valait prendre des précautions.

Après une heure de marche et quelques altercations avec des malfrats dont les deux frères se sortirent sans dommages notables exceptés quelques égratignures et des bleus dans le cas d'Ace, les enfants arrivèrent enfin au marché.

S'il y avait bien un autre domaine que le combat dans lequel les frères D. étaient doués, c'était bien le vol à l'étalage.

Ils se servirent discrètement sur chacun des stands de nourriture, jusqu'à parvenir à celui de charcuterie où ils oublièrent mystérieusement de suivre le saint précepte de « ne prendre qu'une petite quantité pour éviter de se faire chopper » et dévalisèrent littéralement le pauvre marchand qui ne put rien faire d'autre qu'hurler après les mômes. Tout y passa, du saucisson au jambon en passant par le pâté. La moitié de la nourriture dans la bouche et l'autre dans les bras, les frères D. s'enfuirent rapidement vers les Groves de non-droit sous le regard choqué de la foule. Par chance, aucun marine ne se trouvait sur leur route, et ils purent se trouver une cachette dans les hauteurs d'un arbre pour consommer leur charcuterie en rigolant.

Un déjeuner rappelant ceux de l'île de Dawn, en soi. Luffy insista par la suite pour aller au bar de l'Arnaque quand ils passèrent devant, et Ace finit par accepter à la grande joie de son cadet.

- Bonjour, lança Shakky quand les enfants entrèrent dans son établissement. Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas accompagnés ?

- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Luffy en s'asseyant au bar.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé pour deux enfants de se promener tout seul dans ces Groves, répondit la tenancière. Regardez-moi ça, vous avez plein de coupures…

- Bof, fit Ace en haussant les épaules. C'est rien.

- Il faut désinfecter, sermonna Shakky. Je pensais notre phénix plus responsable que cela… Quelle idée de vous laisser vagabonder…

- On lui a pas demandé son avis, répliqua le fils de Roger.

- Oh, alors vous lui avez faussé compagnie, c'est ça ? sourit la femme en cherchant du désinfectant et du coton dans ses tiroirs.

- Oui ! confirma Luffy.

- Et il n'a pas tenté de vous rattraper ? Donne-moi ton bras, ajouta-t-elle voyant une estafilade sur le poignet du chapeau de paille, qui obéit.

- Non, dit Ace en regardant Shakky passer un coton imbibé d'alcool sur le bras de son petit frère.

- Ça pique ! protesta ce dernier.

- C'est pour ton bien, déclara la barmaid avec un sourire. S'il ne vous a pas poursuivis, j'imagine qu'il estime que vous savez vous débrouiller… Et vu le nombre réduit de blessures que vous portez, il n'a pas bien tort.

- Ou alors il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'on est partis, contra le garçon aux taches de rousseur.

- Oh, je suis sûre que si. Ne le sous-estimez pas, répondit Shakky avec un petit rire.

Elle se pencha vers Ace pour désinfecter une éraflure qu'il avait sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir le garçon.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, sourit la barmaid en rangeant son matériel pharmaceutique. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, dites-moi ?

- Je sais pas, c'est Luffy qui a voulu.

- J'avais envie ! se justifia le chapeau de paille.

Peut-être que Shakky lui rappelait Makino, d'une certaine façon, songea Ace. Il savait que son petit frère aimait beaucoup la gentille tenancière. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il passait presque tout son temps libre dans son bar, quand il était encore au village de Fuchsia.

- Vous voulez à boire peut-être ? proposa la femme.

- Oh oui ! Du chocolat ! s'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- Pas pour moi merci, refusa poliment Ace.

Après tout, le dernier qu'il ait bu avait été fait par Marco à peine une heure avant.

* * *

Daoka ne savait pas quoi penser.

Il reprit les évènements depuis le début.

D'abord, il s'était levé tôt le matin, réveillé par des maux de têtes atroces. Là, il était tombé sur son commandant, qui avait insisté pour connaître les détails de la veille sur la rencontre avec les Dragons Célestes. Après lui avoir raconté, laissant un phénix songeur, Daoka était parti en ville afin de se trouver des médicaments. Il avait croisé le Dépressif reconvertit en transporteur de provisions par la vieille folle, et avait enfin trouvé un apothicaire qui lui avait vendu un remède efficace contre la gueule de bois. Il l'avait aussitôt consommé et était allé voir Rayleigh, qui travaillait de bon matin compte tenu de l'urgence de la situation des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Le vieil homme lui avait assuré que le revêtement serait prêt le lendemain, en milieu de journée. Ils avaient discuté un peu, puis ne voulant pas retarder l'artisan dans sa tâche, Daoka avait décidé de retourner à la taverne.

C'est dans un quartier de la zone de non-droit que le pirate avait aperçu un petit groupe de trafiquants d'esclaves qui avaient visiblement pris des individus en tenaille dont Daoka ne voyait pas le sommet du crâne.

Quelle ne fut pas surprise quand il vit l'un d'entre eux s'effondrer au sol avant qu'il n'ait pu songer à intervenir, révélant deux enfants très familiers.

Le pirate s'était apprêté à leur venir en aide, mais il s'aperçut aussitôt que c'était inutile à la façon dont les frères D. enchaînaient les bandits.

Eh bien, Daoka savait que les enfants étaient déjà initiés aux arts du combat, mais mettre à terre une dizaine d'adultes pour la plupart armés en si peu de temps, pour leur âge, démontrait que leurs capacités étaient plus élevées que ce qu'il pensait. Et là-dessus, les gosses étaient repartis après avoir fouillé rapidement les poches des brigands, sans même apercevoir Daoka.

Le temps que ce dernier se dise qu'il serait peut-être bien de les suivre, ils avaient disparu. Le pirate avait décidé de ne pas tenter de les retrouver, puisqu'ils semblaient très bien s'en sortir seuls. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il retourne à la taverne, au cas où on ait besoin de lui. Mieux valait qu'on puisse le trouver.

C'est donc d'un pas lent dû à sa courte nuit que le pirate entra dans l'établissement à l'heure de midi, où il trouva Marco en train de cuisiner son déjeuner.

- Question stupide : dans une taverne, c'est pas censé être la tavernière qui cuisine ?

- Si, répondit Marco d'un ton indifférent. Mais bon, elle n'est toujours pas rentrée.

- Tout comme Ace et Luffy, déclara Daoka mine de rien.

- Oh, tu les as croisés ?

- Plus ou moins. Ils collaient une raclée à une bande de trafiquants. Je peux te dire qu'ils n'ont pas fait long feu, je les plaindrais presque.

- Tant que ça ? demanda le phénix en haussant les sourcils.

- Ouais… ils font une sacrée bonne équipe.

- Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ils se sont éloignés, j'ai pas eu le temps de les rattraper. Honnêtement, je pense qu'ils sont très bien capables de se défendre. Enfin, je ne t'apprends sûrement rien, sinon tu ne les aurais pas laissés partir.

- Ils sont passés par la fenêtre, raconta Marco impassible. Apparemment, Ace n'avait plus trop envie de me voir après notre discussion…

- Une discussion ? s'intéressa Daoka en s'asseyant au comptoir.

- Mh. Ce gamin est complètement perdu, si tu veux mon avis.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit le pirate, pensif. Oui, c'est possible… Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Il n'envisage pas la possibilité qu'on ne veuille pas le tuer. Ou du moins, qu'on ne l'aide pas sans arrière-pensées…

- C'est un manque de confiance envers nous ou lui-même ? interrogea Daoka au bout d'un instant de silence songeur.

- Les deux, je pense.

- Et Luffy, dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien, il dormait encore.

- Oh.

Des matelots entrèrent dans la taverne et s'assirent à une table après les avoir salués, parlant d'une voix inquiète. Il n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner que le sujet de leur discussion tournait autour de Big Mum.

Se préoccuper des enfants avait au moins le mérite de changer les idées de Marco, en attendant qu'ils atteignent le Nouveau Monde. Il se sentait terriblement inutile, loin de son capitaine. Il espérait que l'équipage n'avait subi aucune perte. Néanmoins, il ne se faisait aucune illusion : si ne serait-ce qu'une bataille avait bel et bien éclatée entre les pirates de Barbe Blanche et ceux de Big Mum, il était impossible que tous s'en soient sortis indemnes.

* * *

Quand les deux frères passèrent la porte de la taverne après avoir quitté le bar de Shakky deux heures plus tôt, le soir était déjà tombé.

- Bon retour parmi nous, les salua joyeusement Daoka, un verre d'eau à la main.

Contrairement à la veille, les pirates dînaient sans pour autant faire la fête, s'assurant de ne consommer aucune goutte d'alcool. Ce devait être parce qu'ils levaient l'ancre le lendemain.

Ace ignora Daoka alors que Luffy répondait au pirate avec un grand sourire et partait aussitôt lui réclamer une histoire. Les enfants arboraient de nouveau quelques petites égratignures, et le plus grand avait un bleu au genou, mais ce n'était vraiment rien d'handicapant. Après tout, ils obtenaient des blessures de la sorte au moins une fois par semaine au royaume de Goa, la plupart du temps en combattant des animaux de taille anormalement grande. Par contre, les frères D. avaient remarqué que les bandits de l'archipel étaient plus forts que ceux de l'île de Dawn. S'ils n'avaient pas eu plus de difficultés qu'avec ceux des bas-quartiers de Goa, c'était sûrement dû au bénéfice de l'effet de surprise. Eh bien, ils étaient sur la Grand Line après tout, plus sur East Blue. Etant donné qu'ils étaient restés dans les zones de non-droit, ils n'avaient croisé aucun marine, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ace. Luffy n'en avait un peu rien à faire, du moment que les marines en question n'étaient pas son grand-père tyrannique…

* * *

Cela avait été une rude épreuve de quitter la taverne au milieu de la matinée du fameux troisième jour.

La vieille folle était entrée en pleine crise d'hystérie, leur interdisant la sortie et tentant de les enfermer dans le bâtiment.

Heureusement, Marco usant de ses talents diplomatiques avait appuyé à un point précis à l'arrière du cou de la vieille dame, ce qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance, et les pirates accompagnés des frères D. avaient pu repartir en direction du Grove 21, où était amarré leur navire. Rayleigh devait normalement finir le revêtement avant midi il était donc logique de se rassembler à proximité du vaisseau pour partir le plus vite possible. Certains pirates se rongeaient les ongles d'inquiétude et d'impatience ou tripotait nerveusement le pommeau de leur épée. Il leur tardait de reprendre la mer et de rejoindre leur capitaine.

Ace était sur les charbons ardents, essayant sans succès de ne pas dégager trop de tension. Rien qu'à l'idée de revoir ne serais-ce qu'un instant Rayleigh, l'appréhension lui serrait la gorge. Luffy était passionné par les sacs-bulles contenant leurs vêtements, jouant avec la ficelle qui les reliaient tout en marchant d'un pas vif un peu à l'écart des pirates mais toujours près de son frère.

Le soulagement des marins fut perceptible lorsqu'ils aperçurent leur bateau au loin, brillant un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il y avait deux personnes près de lui, l'une assise sur une racine de mangrove, l'autre, féminine, debout à ses côtés.

Le revêtement était déjà appliqué.

* * *

- Surtout, n'oubliez aucunes de nos provisions ! avertit Marco pendant que l'équipage s'affairait à transporter leurs acquisitions à bord. Nous ne ferons pas de pause durable sur l'Île des Hommes-Poissons ! C'est notre dernière escale avant un bon moment !

Il se tourna vers Rayleigh et Shakky et s'adressa au vieil homme d'un ton reconnaissant :

- Merci d'avoir travaillé si vite.

- De rien, sourit le vieux pirate. C'était la moindre des choses pour un ancien rival !

- Alors les enfants repartent avec vous ? interrogea Shakky en posant son regard sur les deux frères à quelques mètres de là.

- Oui, affirma le phénix. J'aurais aimé les ramener chez eux avant d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde, mais bon… Nous sommes en situation d'urgence.

- Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient à bord ? demanda Rayleigh en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils faisaient naufrage quand on les a trouvés. Ils n'ont pas voulu en dire plus.

- Je vois… fit Rayleigh. Je les aurais bien emmenés moi-même à East Blue, mais c'est plus de mon âge de faire voile seul… Si mon bateau était pris dans une tempête, j'aurais bien du mal à nager en transportant un jeune ado et un utilisateur de fruit du démon… Il est plus sûr qu'ils restent avec vous.

- Je comprends. De toute façon, ils seront en sécurité sur le Moby Dick, dit Marco.

- Bien sûr, sourit Shakky. Personne n'irait s'attaquer à des enfants sur le navire du grand Barbe Blanche, n'est-ce pas ?

Ace scrutait les trois adultes en pleine discussion, gardant une distance de sécurité entre eux. Il avait envie de connaître le sujet de leur conversation, mais refusait de s'approcher. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui adresse la parole ou qu'on lui pose des questions, et il savait que même s'il tentait une approche discrète, Marco le verrait arriver de loin. Cet homme semblait avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout.

Malheureusement, ce devait être aussi le cas de Rayleigh, puisque le fegard du vieil homme se posa sur lui, lui arrachant un frisson dans le dos. Ace se rapprocha sensiblement de son petit frère, qui dut aussi remarquer l'attention de l'ancien pirate puisqu'il se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Dis, le vieux ! s'exclama le gamin au chapeau de paille en accourant vers le trio, suivit à contrecœur par son aîné qui marchait à pas lents. Quand je reviendrais ici en tant que pirate, tu voudras bien me faire mon revêtement ?

- Si tu arrives à me trouver, pourquoi pas, accepta Rayleigh avec un sourire. Je suis impatient de voir ce que tu vas devenir. Quant à toi… Ace, si je ne me trompe pas ?

L'intéressé tiqua à l'entente de son nom. Dire qu'il avait essayé de se faire oublier, c'était raté.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être un garçon intéressant… Je suivrais tes progrès avec attention… Si tu parviens à devenir connu, bien sûr… sourit le Roi Sombre.

- C'est mon but, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer sèchement le fils de Roger.

Marco suivait la conversation en silence alors que Shakky observait Ace avec des yeux calculateurs.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? interrogea Rayleigh.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Luffy se cura le nez, visiblement désintéressé de la conversation, pour reporter son attention vers Daoka.

- Parés à lever l'ancre ! lançait le pirate aux cheveux bleus depuis la balustrade du navire.

- Très bien, on arrive ! répondit Marco.

Rayleigh sortit une vieille flasque de sous son manteau pour boire une gorgée de saké, restant assis sur sa mangrove alors que Shakky, Marco et les deux enfants s'en allaient en direction du navire. Luffy lui fit de grands signes de la main tandis qu'Ace lui coula simplement un ultime regard avant de se détourner.

Le commandant fut le premier à monter à bord et Ace s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Shakky lui tapota l'épaule. Ace se retourna, étonné, pour voir la barmaid s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

La fumeuse décrocha une fleur rouge aux larges pétales, jusque-là à sa ceinture (Ace fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarquée avant) pour la mettre dans les cheveux du garçon aux taches de rousseur.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, petit Prince, murmura Shakky en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- Quoi ?... Tu…

- Dépêche-toi d'embarquer, Ace ! s'écria Daoka

- A-attends ! protesta le garçon en se tournant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Luffy, quelques pas devant. Viens !

- Bon voyage, déclara la barmaid en se relevant avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Le chapeau de paille saisit le poignet de son frère pour l'entraîner à sa suite sans qu'Ace ne réagisse, trop perturbé par les paroles de Shakky. _Ma mère…_

Avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, il était déjà sur le pont du navire, au milieu de l'agitation ambiante. Il n'entendait même pas son frère qui babillait à côté de lui.

_Non ! J'ai tant de choses à lui demander ! Attendez !_ songea désespérément le garçon en voyant les pirates larguer les amarres. _Stop !_

Sans qu'Ace n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le bateau des pirates de Barbe Blanche s'immergeait déjà dans les profondeurs de l'océan, sous le regard nostalgique de Shakky et pensif de Rayleigh, venu la rejoindre au bord de la rive.

- Qu'as-tu dis à ce gosse ? demanda-t-il.

- Je lui ai donné un souvenir… murmura la femme brune en fermant les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que le bateau disparaissait complètement de la surface de l'eau.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tadaaaaam !_

_Pouvez-vous voir ce magnifique début d'une grande amitié entre Ace et Marco ? T_T Non ?... C'est pas grave, c'est tellement magique... Non je rigole. En fait, leur discussion me fait limite penser à un rendez-vous d'Ace avec un psychanalyste (ça lui ferait pas de mal tiens... hum, ce rôle va très bien à Marco finalement)._

_Dooonc oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, Shakky connaissait Rouge ! Mwahaha ! ça a de quoi troubler, non ? Pauvre ptit Ace... Il a même pas pu en savoir plus sur sa môman... _

_Et voilà, nos frères D. embarquent pour le Nouveau Monde ! De l'action en perspective... Peut-être..._

_Bon, pour en revenir à l'info importante du jour ! JE SUIS EN RETARD. En effet, j'ai été clouée au lit pendant une semaine par une maladie qui s'appelle gastro, vous savez, ce truc merveilleux qui empêche de manger, réfléchir, s'asseoir, marcher, en bref vivre. J'ai fait la larve. Littéralement. Et ensuite, je dois rattraper TOUS mes cours et mes devoirs. Conclusion : je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. Le suivant en est à peine à sa moitié ! Si, je vous jure !_

_Résultat, pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je bosse dur pour pouvoir reprendre à un rythme régulier dès les vacances prochaines, qui sont le 18 ! J'aurais plus de temps, à priori. Donc voilà.  
Merci à tous de me suivre, et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews la semaine dernière !_

_Bisous !_

_Morwyn._


	9. Chapitre 8

_Aaaah ! Vous m'avez manquéééés ! T-T _

_Nous voilà enfin au chapitre huit ! J'ai fait mon possible pour écrire au plus vite, mais vous savez quoi ? Je suis RETOMBEE malade ! Si si. Jeudi, Vendredi et Samedi. Je pense que j'étais déjà guérie Dimanche. Enfin bref... C'était vraiment nul d'être malade -j'en ai déduis que j'ai une constitution de merde. _

_Du coup, le chapitre 9 en est aux trois quarts de son écriture ! mais pas d'inquiétude, je bosse pour rattraper mon retard durant ces vacances ! Je jure solennellement que le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine, et un point c'est tout, non mais oh._

_En plus, j'ai été retardée -et là c'est de ma faute- par la lecture d'une autre fiction. J'étais tellement prise dedans que j'ai pas pu décrocher. Elle s'appelle "Kill the Rabbit", c'est une fanfic anglaise sur One Piece. Elle est géniale. Mais très dure à la lecture. ça traite d'horreur, physique et psychologique... Déconseillée aux êtres sensibles, à vrai dire elle m'a pas mal touchée. Mais les personnages et l'histoire est si prenante que... voilà. _

_Sinon, avez-vous vu le film "Le Majordome" ? De voir la ségrégation des Noirs avec tant de précision m'a fait percuter à tel point Oda l'a intégrée dans l'univers de One Piece avec les Hommes-Poissons. Que ce soit les lois qui n'empêchent pas la haine ou bien le KKK, l'assassinat de Kennedy, on peut toujours comparer avec l'histoire des hommes-poissons. C'est un film émouvant que je recommande absolument !_

_Bref, assez raconté ma vie, place au chapitre ! _

_._

_._

* * *

_Merde ! Quel con ! J'ai rien pu lui demander… Elle connaissait ma mère et j'ai rien pu lui demander ! _

Ace se lamentait intérieurement, accoudé à la rambarde en contemplant la noirceur de l'océan au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient au milieu des racines de mangroves.

- Surtout, ne touchez pas à la bulle ! disait Daoka à Luffy qui s'extasiait devant le phénomène. Si jamais elle éclatait, nous mourrions tous écrasés par la pression !

Pensif, Ace posa la main sur la fleur qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

- _Je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps avec elle pour vraiment bien te la décrire, mais… Rouge était une très belle femme, commença Garp, pensif. Discrète et gentille, et pourtant courageuse et forte. C'est d'elle que tu tiens tes taches de rousseur, tu sais… Par contre, ses cheveux étaient complètement différents des tiens. Ils étaient longs et blonds, et un peu plus ondulés, aussi. Je me souviens qu'elle y accrochait toujours une fleur rouge…_

Oui, Shakky avait connu sa mère, c'était certain. Mais à quel point ? Et était-elle au courant de l'identité du père d'Ace, et du fait que Rouge soit morte à force d'avoir trop repoussé sa venue au monde, pour le protéger ? Sûrement pas, sinon elle ne lui aurait pas souri ainsi… Shakky avait l'air d'apprécier sa mère, si elle savait qu'Ace était responsable de sa mort, alors elle aurait dû lui en vouloir.

Ace aurait tant voulu en savoir plus sur cette femme… Si seulement son départ ne s'était pas précipité ainsi, il aurait pu parler à Shakky…

La vue d'un monstre marin de plusieurs mètres de longueur passant à proximité du bateau le distrait de ses sombres pensées.

- Woah ! Trop cool ! s'exclama Luffy en accourant à ses côtés. Il a l'air bon…

- On peut pas le chasser, raisonna son frère. Il est de l'autre côté de la bulle.

Le chapeau de paille fit une moue boudeuse, regardant passer le monstre aquatique avec envie.

L'attention d'Ace fut attirée par une conversation entre plusieurs membres de la division.

- Alors, Daoka ?

- Oui, celui-ci fera très bien l'affaire…

- On pourrait lui attacher les cordes aux nageoires.

Les frères D virent avec surprise Daoka et un autre pirate sortir des étranges coraux roses de leurs poches et appuyer dessus pour en faire sortir une bulle qui les enveloppa. Aussitôt fait, les deux hommes bondirent hors du navire pour se jeter sur un monstre marin de grande taille.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier tirait le navire vers les profondeurs.

Les yeux de Luffy brillaient d'admiration et Ace dut reconnaître que la force des pirates était assez impressionnante. Pour dresser un monstre marin à tracter le navire en aussi peu de temps, ils s'étaient montrés plus que convaincants.

- Fiou, j'ai eu peur que ma bulle explose ! souffla Daoka en retournant sur le navire dans un « pop » que fit le revêtement sur son passage.

- C'était stupide de s'approcher autant de ses crocs, sermonna le pirate qui l'avait accompagné en arrivant sur la rambarde à côté de lui. On a déjà descendu pas mal de mètres, s'il avait percé ta bulle, la pression aurait…

- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? coupa le pirate aux cheveux bleus avec un grand sourire.

- C'était trop cool ! renchérit Luffy.

- Je sais, je suis le meilleur.

- N'importe quoi, marmonna Ace en roulant des yeux. C'était juste pour te la péter que t'as fait ça ?

- Ah non, pas du tout ! Ton accusation me blesse ! protesta Daoka d'un ton dramatique.

- C'est mieux de voyager sous l'eau avec un monstre marin, expliqua l'autre pirate d'un ton bourru. Ça éloigne les prédateurs et ça va plus vite. Ils savent instinctivement suivre les courants et éviter les obstacles. Bref, c'est plus sûr.

- Je vois… murmura Ace.

Il lui faudrait y penser, le jour où il franchirait la Red Line avec son propre équipage.

- Où il est, le type ananas ?

Peut-être qu'il pourrait apprivoiser un monstre marin à l'avance…

- Comment appelles-tu le commandant ?!

- Qui ça ?

- Le commandant ! Marco !

Ou bien, il improviserait… Non, ça c'était plus la manière de faire de Luffy…

- Hahaha ! Il est trop drôle ce gamin ! Hahaha !

- Daoka…

- Glp ! Oh, tu étais là Marco ?

- …

- AAAAAAH !

Enfin, il existait différents types de monstres marins. Et puis il lui faudrait des cordages adaptés…

- Oh, le type ananas ! Pourquoi tu as frappé Daoka ?

- Je. Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Ananas.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai. C'est le poulet bleu, c'est ça ?

- NON !

- Tiens, Ace, pourquoi t'as une fleur dans les cheveux ?

Le concerné fut tiré de ses pensées par la question de son petit frère, qui le regardait d'un air étonné.

- Mh ? Oh, c'est Shakky qui me l'a donnée… répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

Marco, jusque-là occupé à faire taire le rire de Daoka, fixa le fils de Roger du regard. Il avait réussi à entendre la conversation d'Ace et Shakky en s'aidant de son fluide perceptif (c'est mal d'espionner les gens) et s'interrogeait toujours du sens des mots de la barmaid. A sa connaissance, il n'existait aucun royaume gouverné par des D. Alors pourquoi avoir appelé Ace « prince » ? Et d'où connaissait-elle sa mère ?

Malheureusement, concernant ce dernier point, le garçon avait l'air aussi perdu que le pirate de Barbe Blanche. Marco se doutait bien que s'il ne faisait que mine de poser une question sur les paroles de Shakky, Ace se renfermerait comme une huître dans le meilleur des cas, ou bien l'agresserait verbalement. Ou physiquement. Il avait l'air assez impulsif pour ça. Voire, il tenterait de le jeter en dehors du revêtement du navire. Sans doute utiliserait-il Luffy comme distraction pour le prendre par surprise…

Il en eut la chair de poule _(chiken joke !)._ Il était presque certain que le gamin était assez doué pour l'éliminer dans ces conditions. Il semblait n'être qu'une boule de colère prête à se décharger sur le premier venu qu'il l'approcherait de trop près –minus Luffy. Plus précisément, encore plus quand il s'agissait de Luffy. Le phénix n'osait même pas s'imaginer la réaction d'Ace si jamais son petit frère se retrouvait dans des ennuis par leur faute.

Peut-être qu'il ferait exploser le Moby Dick.

Peut-être qu'il se transformerait en démon surpuissant et qu'il les livrerait tous à la marine avec un rire de psychopathe.

Peut-être qu'il ferait exploser le monde entier, à la réflexion. Jusqu'à Rough Tell.

_Par Davy Jones… Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train d'angoisser sérieusement à cause de ce gamin ? Je deviens comme le Dépressif… _pensa Marco en prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de s'imaginer. _Mince, il est où d'ailleurs lui ? On l'aurait pas oublié sur l'archipel quand même… _Ah non, tout allait bien, il était en train de prendre des médicaments suspects après avoir parlé avec les frères D… _Olà, attends une seconde, ces quoi ces trucs qu'il prend ? C'est normal d'en avaler autant ? Ah non, apparemment, puisque Ewald vient de diagnostiquer une tentative de suicide… Et allez c'est parti pour le lavage d'estomac… Pffff…_

Le commandant regarda passer avec lassitude le brancard mené par Ewald en direction l'infirmerie. Il reporta son attention vers les enfants. Ace se curait distraitement le nez alors que Luffy se demandait visiblement ce qui se passait avec le Dépressif.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait monter à bord de ce navire ? _

- Aaaah, ils sont si mignons ces enfants ! dit Daoka avec tendresse en s'asseyant aux côtés de son commandant. Shakky a bien fait de mettre une fleur dans les cheveux de Ace, ça lui donne un air innocent qui lui va si bien… Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Pour rien, fit Marco tout en reprenant contenance, cessant de dévisager son second comme s'il était atteint de graves troubles cérébraux.

- Tu sais, ça fait ressortir mon instinct de grand frère, tout ça ! poursuivit Daoka sans rien remarquer. Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma petite sœur ? Elle avait neuf ans que je suis parti en mer…

- Grâce au ciel. Elle n'aura pas eu le temps d'être trop atteinte par ton imbécilité crasse…

- Eh ! protesta le pirate. Tu es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi pour me parler comme ça ? Enfin bref, je disais, ma petite sœur était vraiment jolie. Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, c'est devenu une vraie bombasse ! Elise, qu'elle s'appelle !

- …

- Oh non. J'espère qu'elle ne se laisse pas amadouer par des pervers. Enfin bon, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle a essayé de me crever les yeux, donc j'imagine qu'elle sait se défendre…

- …

- Mais c'était purement affectueux, hein ! L'amour d'une petite sœur pour son grand frère adoré, tu vois ?

- …

- C'est comme la fois où elle a mis le feu aux cheveux d'une fille que j'avais ramené… Elle était un peu possessive, Elise…

- D'accord. Je comprends mieux que tu trouves Ace et Luffy mignons, maintenant. Pousser les gens au suicide c'est rien comparé aux actions de ta sœur…

- Eh ! ça veut dire quoi, ça !?

- Rien, rien…

- Oh, mais Elise était très gentille, jusqu'à ses sept ans. Adorable. Elle faisait des cookies au chocolat rien que pour moi et mes parents, elle adorait écouter mes histoires et tout et tout… Sauf qu'elle était précoce, et donc elle a commencé sa crise d'ado très tôt… Alors elle est devenue un peu plus… démonstrative ?... Enfin, elle doit avoir un peu plus de vingt ans maintenant… J'imagine qu'elle s'est calmée… J'aimerais bien la revoir !

- J'espère que je ne serais pas là pour assister à vos retrouvailles, alors.

- Quelle cruauté… ça me brise le cœur… Je ne m'en remettrais pas… Argh…

Daoka n'eut droit qu'à un regard blasé de son commandant avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne pour surveiller le cap du log pose.

.

Ace et Luffy avait enfin put transporter leurs nouvelles acquisitions vestimentaires dans leur chambre –enfin, celle de Daoka. Les ballons-bulles étaient pratiques, mais ils étaient si légers qu'on avait facilement tendance à les oublier. C'était donc une chose en moins à se préoccuper une fois posés dans la cabine du pirate.

Il leur faudrait des sacs à dos pour leur départ. Ce serait bête de laisser leurs vêtements là. Et puis c'était plus discret pour cacher de l'argent volé que dans des poches.

_On s'enfonce dans la mer,_ leur avait dit un pirate nommé Lukas. _Donc, il va faire de plus en plus froid. Vous feriez mieux d'enfiler des vêtements plus chauds._

Malgré le fait qu'il ait enfilé une veste, Luffy avait gardé ses éternelles tongs aux pieds. A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter un autre type de chaussure…

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures que les frères D passaient le temps en observant les eaux s'assombrir peu à peu. Bientôt, ils furent dans l'incapacité de distinguer quoi que ce soit en dehors du navire. Même sur le pont, il faisait sombre et les pirates parlaient à voix basse. Il fallait éviter d'attirer des monstres des abysses qui auraient grand plaisir à les gober.

C'était paisible, mais oppressant. Luffy quant à lui, mourait de faim, mais Mark leur avait refusé l'accès à la nourriture, prétextant que l'odeur de cuisine ne ferait que mener les créatures marines à eux. Ace était d'avis que c'était une fausse excuse pour éviter qu'ils ne dévalisent le garde-manger comment des odeurs pourraient-elles se propager en dehors du revêtement, et surtout, sous l'eau ? D'abord, les poissons sentaient-ils au moins les odeurs ? Il en doutait. Néanmoins, il existait aussi des « rois des mers », plus grands que n'importe quelle créature marine, et à l'apparence bien plus… étrange. Pour en avoir vu un tableau une fois, alors qu'il se promenait dans un marché, il savait que certains ressemblaient à des animaux de la terre ferme. Par exemple, il y en avait avec des becs, ou bien semblables à des ours.

Ace se demanda un instant quel goût avaient les rois des mers, puis il songea que c'était une pensée stupide qui allait bien mieux à Luffy qu'à lui.

…

Ça devait être bon, quand même.

* * *

Luffy s'ennuyait.

Ace se comportait vraiment trop calmement depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Archipel Sabaody, après avoir parlé avec cette femme qui fumait tout le temps. Elle était gentille, mais un peu étrange par moment.

Résultat, depuis qu'elle avait offert cette fleur à Ace, ce dernier était bien silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Luffy poussa un énième soupir en faisant le tour du bateau. L'avantage était que son frère avait un peu relâché sa vigilance, ce qui lui avait permis d'explorer un peu plus le navire. Durant les jours qu'il y avait passé avec son aîné, ce dernier refusait totalement qu'ils se séparent. Il semblait qu'Ace avait fini par accorder un minimum de confiance aux pirates, au moins assez pour laisser son petit frère déambuler librement à travers le vaisseau.

Observer les monstres marins avait été cool, mais maintenant qu'il faisait aussi noir, il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Le chapeau de paille gonfla ses joues de mécontentement en sentant la faim lui tirailler le ventre. Maudit cuistot qui refusait de le nourrir ! N'avait-il donc aucune pitié ? Soi-disant qu'il mangeait déjà assez à l'heure des repas… N'importe quoi. Il mangeait une quantité tout à fait normale de nourriture.

Voyons, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Le garçon s'appuya contre la balustrade, tentant une énième fois de distinguer quelque chose dans les abysses. Échec total.

Luffy repéra alors Marco non loin de là.

- Le piaf bleu ! l'apostropha-t-il en se précipitant vers lui sans se soucier du regard fatigué que lui lança le phénix.

- Quoi ? interrogea l'homme avec lassitude, renonçant à faire rentrer son nom dans le cerveau d'idiot de l'enfant.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive sur l'île des sirènes ? Je m'ennuie ! geignit ce dernier.

- Eh bien… réfléchit Marco, pensif. Nous sommes à plus de huit mille mètres de profondeur, je dirais… Donc, dans à peu près une heure, si notre monstre marin ne se fait pas décapiter par un autre d'ici là…

Le monstre marin en question tressaillit en percevant ces propos dénués de toute compassion, blessé au plus profond de son cœur par le peu de considération que lui accordait le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche.

- Ah… fit Luffy avec une moue déçue.

Il espérait arriver plus vite. Il n'appréciait pas trop d'être sous l'eau, peut-être à cause de son fruit du démon.

- Mais la remontée sera plus rapide, affirma le commandant. Nous avons déjà installé le dispositif, il ne restera qu'à le déclencher.

- Un dispositif ? Quel genre ? s'excita l'enfant.

- Tu verras bien le moment venu, répliqua le phénix avec calme.

- Mais je m'ennuie, grogna le brun.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec ton frère ? soupira l'autre, exaspéré.

- Ace est trop chiant depuis qu'on a quitté Sabaody ! Il dit plus rien et il reste là à réfléchir… Comment on peut passer autant de temps à réfléchir, d'abord ? Moi, ça me donne mal à la tête…

L'attention de Marco fut aussitôt piquée.

Ainsi donc, le grand frère surprotecteur avait laissé son cadet sans surveillance ? Voilà qui l'arrangeait bien et lui laissait le champ libre pour poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait…

- Eh bien, on peut toujours parler si tu veux, proposer le commandant en s'asseyant sur le plancher, appuyé contre le bastingage.

- Vraiment ? s'illumina le chapeau de paille tout heureux qu'on lui prête attention.

- Oui, bien sûr, sourit Marco en réponse.

L'enfant s'assit en tailleur en face de lui, les pieds joints, et attendit qu'il prenne la parole le premier, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Donc, tu viens du Royaume de Goa c'est bien ça ? Comment est-il ? demanda le blond d'un ton léger, s'assurant de ne pas paraître excessivement intéressé.

- Oh, fit Luffy, songeur. En fait, ça dépend. J'adore le village de Fushia, mais je peux plus y retourner…

- Le village de Fushia ? répéta Marco, intrigué.

- C'est là où je suis né ! affirma le chapeau de paille avec un grand sourire. Enfin, je crois ?... Possiblement. En tout cas, c'est drôlement cool ! Il y a des moulins, et puis le bar de Makino. Mais bon, j'ai dû partir il y a trois ans pour aller vivre avec les bandits de la montagne. Au début je voulais pas, mais finalement j'ai rencontré Ace, alors c'est cool !

Alors les deux frères ne se connaissaient que depuis trois ans… Ils avaient pourtant l'air plus liés que certaines familles partageant le même sang. Marco aurait pensé qu'ils étaient au moins frères adoptifs, et ce depuis la naissance de Luffy, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

- Et c'est comment la vie avec les bandits ? demanda l'homme, de plus en plus intéressé par l'histoire du chapeau de paille.

- On vit pas trop avec eux… Au début si, mais après, tous les trois, on est partis vivre dans la jungle…

- Tous les trois ?...

- Ace, Sabo et moi, murmura Luffy avec tristesse.

- Qui est Sabo ? interrogea prudemment Marco en remarquant la soudaine mélancolie de l'enfant.

- Mon autre grand frère, sourit le chapeau de paille.

C'était un sourire bien différent de ceux habituels. Ce n'était pas un sourire plein de joie, mais d'amour et de regrets.

- J'aimais bien le Grey Terminal, aussi… reprit Luffy en baissant la tête. C'était drôle quand on y allait tous les trois. Et la Haute Ville pour manger dans des restaurants. Mais maintenant… C'est toujours amusant, mais… C'est différent…

- Comment ça ? fit le phénix d'une voix plus basse encore ; il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- C'est depuis… le feu. J'aime pas le feu. C'était chaud, et tous les métaux du Grey Terminal brûlait, et Bluejam voulait tuer Ace…

Marco se figea en se souvenant des cicatrices de brûlures dans le dos d'Ace.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, tendu. Qui est Bluejam ?

- Bluejam c'était un pirate qui vivait au Grey Terminal. C'est à cause de lui et aussi des parents de Sabo et les gens de Goa qu'il est parti. Sabo voulait pas revenir chez lui, mais…

La voix de Luffy s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Les mots partaient presque tout seul alors que les souvenirs remontaient en flèche. Mais ça faisait du bien de les faire sortir, de dire à _quelqu'un_, n'importe qui qui n'était pas _là_, qui ne savait pas, expliquer ce qui s'était passé, à ceux qui ignoraient…

- Mais le père de Sabo est venu avec des méchants armés… Et ils nous ont pris Sab. Et après Bluejam nous as fait transporter des caisses avec Ace, dans le Grey Terminal. On savait pas pourquoi. Ensuite il nous a dit qu'il allait mettre le feu, parce que le Roi lui avait demandé… Je me souviens plus… pourquoi… Après il a voulu savoir où était notre trésor mais on a pas voulu lui dire… Alors ils nous ont attachés dans une cabane et ensuite le feu a commencé… Et il y avait de la fumée, et c'était chaud… Alors Ace a coupé les cordes et ensuite on a fui… Mais il y avait des flammes partout…

Silencieux, le phénix écoutait attentivement Luffy, sentant que l'enfant avait besoin de déverser son flot de parole maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler.

- Mais après Bluejam nous a retrouvés…

- Pourquoi était-il encore dans l'incendie ? demanda Marco, luttant contre la colère froide qu'il sentait monter peu à peu en lui à l'écoute du récit du gamin.

- Sais pas… Les pirates avaient l'air… bizarres… Et puis ont dit qu'ils avaient été trahis je crois… Et qu'on devait mourir avec eux. Et ils ont commencé à insulter Sabo. En disant que tous les Nobles étaient pareils. Mais c'est pas vrai, Sabo était pas pareil, il voulait être libre ! Et après, je me souviens plus très bien… Dadan et les autres bandits sont venus nous aider, et alors ils m'ont emporté avec eux mais Ace est resté combattre Bluejam. Les autres pirates étaient au sol, je sais plus pourquoi… il ne restait que Blueja.… Alors Dadan est resté avec Ace pour le battre…

Et on est rentrés au Mont Corvo, continua Luffy. Et… et j'étais tout seul avec les autres, et Ace ne revenait pas… Et j'avais peur qu'il meurt… je veux pas être seul. J'aime pas. Ça fait mal.

Marco avait maintenant les yeux froids, alors qu'il regardait l'enfant qui se cachait le visage sous son chapeau de paille trop grand. Est-ce que les Nobles se rendaient-ils seulement compte de l'impact de leurs actes ? Bien sûr que oui. Ils s'en fichaient simplement, en considérant les autres comme rien de plus que des ordures. Et le résultat de tout cela était devant lui.

- Il a fini par revenir avec Dadan, mais… Mais Dogra est revenu aussi… Il avait l'air bizarre… alors il a dit que… Sabo… s'était enfui de chez lui et… avait tenté de prendre la mer, articula difficilement Luffy.

Le phénix clos ses paupières. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le garçon élastique parlait de son frère au passé. Merde.

- Mort… souffla l'enfant.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pliant ses genoux pour poser sa tête dessus.

- J'aime pas les gens du Royaume de Goa. Ils sont… moches dedans.

_Ouais, c'est exactement ça_, songea Marco. Voilà qui expliquait peut-être le comportement protecteur et la méfiance maladive d'Ace. Il ne voulait pas perdre un autre de ses frères.

En voyant Luffy soudain silencieux, le commandant tenta de le faire sortir de ses sombres pensées. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il avait poussé le brun à lui raconter cette histoire.

- Tu as dit que tu étais au village de Fuchsia avant, mais que tu ne pouvais plus y vivre. Pourquoi ? interrogea le phénix d'une voix douce.

- Papy voulait plus que je vive là, déclara Luffy en faisant la moue, redressant la tête. Il a dit que c'était à cause de ça que je voulais devenir pirate… Pfft, n'importe quoi !

- Attends, tu as un grand-père ? fit le phénix interloqué.

- Ouais. Mais bon, il est jamais là, et puis il nous frappe quand on dit qu'on veut être pirates, frissonna le garçon en pensant à la dernière visite de son grand-père.

Elle avait fini dans une caisse à bord d'un bateau marchand, et voilà où il était maintenant.

- Pourquoi est-il si souvent absent ? demanda Marco en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant ? Je croyais que personne ne s'occupait de vous… Enfin, à part les bandits bien sûr.

- Il travaille dans la Marine, grinça Luffy.

Une minute.

Quoi ?

Donc, s'il comprenait bien…  
Ce grand-père, travaillant dans la Marine, ne voulant pas qu'ils deviennent des hors-la-loi de pirates, les avaient confiés à des hors-la-loi de bandits. Logique.

Ensuite… Bon sang, que faisaient les enfants d'un Marine en pleine mer ? Était-ce une farce du destin qu'ils atterrissent sur le bateau de la première flotte du pirate le plus puissant du monde ? Marco était certain que le grand-père en question aurait une crise cardiaque si jamais il l'apprenait.

Attendez un peu… Était-ce un simple vieux soldat ou bien un haut gradé ?

- Euh, dis moi, quel est le nom de ton papy ? demanda le phénix.

- Garp ! répondit Luffy avec un air naïf.

_QUOI ?_ se retint de s'écrier le commandant.

Après tout, il était Marco le Phénix. Bras-droit de Barbe Blanche en personne.

Marco le Phénix ne perdait jamais son calme, même au beau milieu d'une tempête apocalyptique que seul le Nouveau Monde avait le pouvoir de générer.

Marco le Phénix était toujours flegmatique, y compris lorsque les ennemis étaient quatre fois plus nombreux qu'eux sur un champ de bataille qui se situait sur un volcan en éruption.

Marco le Phénix résistait mentalement aux pires situations. Les sales blagues de Thatch souvent aidé par la complicité d'Haruta étant parfois quelques rares exceptions.

C'est donc de son habituel ton tout à fait impassible que Marco le Phénix vérifia l'information qu'il venait de recevoir en pleine tête :

- Donc, si je te suis bien… Tu t'appelles Monkey D. Luffy, c'est bien ça ?

- Ouais ! confirma le concerné.

Que les dieux des mers lui viennent en aide.  
Dans quelles embrouilles s'était-il fourré ?

Le vice-amiral Garp… était juste… l'un des hommes plus… « D » qu'il connaisse. Enfin, connaître était un bien grand mot. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment été confronté en face à face.

Il était simplement… fou ? Oui, c'était ça. Un D dans toute sa splendeur, en somme.

Un coup de poing surpuissant, un comportement usant pour les nerfs de son entourage, un manque flagrant de réflexion compensé par une grande force et un entrain sorti de nulle part quand il s'agissait d'envoyer des boulets de canon sur les navires pirates.

A mains nues, cela s'entend.

Par ailleurs, il était l'homme qui avait conduit Gol D. Roger à l'échafaud. Le héros de la Marine. L'influence de son ombre faisait d'East Blue la plus pacifique des mers. En effet, son île natale se trouvait là-bas… Argh, ce devait être le Royaume de Goa.

Marco ignorait pourtant que cet homme puissant avait une descendance. Il était vrai que dans son métier, il était peu recommandé de le crier sur tous les toits, mis à part au Quartier Général de la Marine. Les psychopathes avaient en général pour préférences de victimes ou d'otages du côté familial de ce genre de soldat renommé.

Mais bon… Petit-fils, tout de même. Il avait _réussi_ à avoir un petit-fils. Deux, si on comptait Ace malgré leur absence de lien de sang. Quoiqu'il avait entendu dire que Garp avait des tendances narcoleptiques…

L'océan recelait de bien des mystères.

Il restait encore à savoir pourquoi Garp avait un « prince » comme petit-fils adoptif. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être qu'Ace était le fils d'une reine et non d'un roi. D'où le fait qu'aucun « Portgas D. » ne soit monarque à sa connaissance. Si le garçon avait pris le nom de son père, il pouvait tout simplement être un bâtard né de l'union d'une reine et d'un simple citoyen…

Non, ce n'était décidément pas crédible. Marco ne voyait pas pourquoi le vice-amiral de la Marine aurait adopté un prince. Ce titre devait cacher autre chose. On parlait de Shakky, après tout. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle disait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion intense, le phénix se rendit compte qu'il commençait à avoir la migraine.

Dès que le silence s'était fait, la morosité de Luffy était revenue le frapper comme un coup de fouet. Il avait finalement fait remonter des souvenirs peu agréables. Sabo lui manquait.

Il était sûr que s'il avait été avec eux, il aurait eu tôt fait de les ramener à Goa. Le blond avait toujours été le plus réfléchi –et sans doute le plus diplomate- des trois frères. Pas qu'il doute d'Ace, non. Il avait même une confiance aveugle envers son aîné. Simplement… il en avait aussi une totale en Sabo. Il avait toujours été gentil avec lui, même si Ace s'était radouci au fil du temps. Peut-être pour essayer de compenser l'absence de Sabo, finalement…

Si Ace avait toujours été le grand frère dirigeant, sûr de lui, et qui poussait toujours Luffy à avancer en le traitant de faiblard (ce qui se terminait souvent en disputes accompagnées de coups de poing), Sabo, lui, était plus discret. Il était celui qui calmait le jeu entre les deux D quand ils s'emportaient, qui trouvait les meilleurs plans pour s'échapper des restaurants, et qui encourageait Luffy en remarquant à voix haute ses progrès.

Le chapeau de paille avait fait son deuil. Il s'était fait à l'idée que Sabo ne serait plus jamais là, qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu. Il s'en faisait même une raison pour continuer à avancer, à devenir plus fort pour pouvoir acquérir une liberté et une vie sans regrets que son frère disparu vivrait à travers lui.

Pourtant… De temps en temps, un goût amer dans la gorge, il regrettait. Dans les moments où il était séparé d'Ace et qu'il se mettait à se sentir un peu seul, il se mettait à penser à ce à quoi ressemblerait leur vie si seulement Sabo n'était pas mort.

Remarquant le regard vague de l'enfant, le commandant se décida à le sortir de ses songes.

- Il me semble t'avoir entendu réclamer à manger, toute à l'heure. Ça te dit toujours ? proposa-t-il.

Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir fait parler de tout cela au chapeau de paille.

Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina d'un sourire si grand que Marco douta un instant que Luffy ait été triste quelques secondes avant.

- Oh oui ! accepta le garçon avec enjouement.

* * *

_« Les fils de nobles deviennent nobles à leur tour à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Alors, j'ai décidé de prendre la mer à dix-sept ans ! »_

Agacé contre lui-même, Ace tapotait le bastingage du navire du bout des doigts. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire tout ce qui leur était arrivé et leur arrivait encore simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient cachés _dans une caisse de marchandise._

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les paroles de Shakky tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, ainsi que toutes les réponses qu'il aurait pu lui dire, et les façons dont il aurait pu refuser de monter à bord pour parler quelques minutes avec la barmaid.

Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il soit si pris de court qu'il ne puisse pas réagir correctement. Le cerveau humain était vraiment une chose pitoyable.

Maintenant, il avait sûrement raté son unique chance d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa mère. Une chanson remplie de juron avait pris place dans sa tête, devenant de moins en moins civilisée au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

De toute façon, il se fichait d'être civilisé. Il était de mauvaise humeur, alors il n'avait pas à se montrer poli !

Oh, Makino n'aurait pas été contente de savoir ça. Elle qui s'était donnée tant de mal à lui inculquer les bonnes manières.

Si Ace passait son temps à pester contre lui-même et parfois contre le monde entier, dire ou même penser du mal de la jeune femme lui était impossible. Pourquoi ? Mystère.

Le garçon décrocha la fleur qu'il avait dans les cheveux pour l'examiner une énième fois. Devait-il la garder ? Ce n'était pas vraiment intimidant comme accessoire. D'un autre côté… C'était une chose qui le liait à sa mère, d'une certaine façon… Il se raccrocherait à ce genre de chose comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Shakky lui avait au moins dit qu'il lui ressemblait, et c'était pour lui le plus beau compliment qu'on ne pourrait jamais lui faire.

- Mon cerveau va fondre et dégouliner par mes oreilles, marmonna Ace en sentant son crâne surchauffer.

Un pirate qui passait derrière lui à cet instant se stoppa pour déclarer :

- C'est glauque, mon petit, c'est glauque…

Et il repartit sans plus s'attarder.

- Je suis pas petit, lâcha tout de même Ace.

L'homme avait déjà disparu de sa vue. En fait, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose dans la pénombre qui avait recouvert le navire. Se fiant aux bruits de son estomac, le fils de Roger pensa qu'il était temps de faire un tour aux cuisines.

Coulant un regard à la fleur qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts, Ace décida de l'accrocher à sa ceinture à l'aide de la tige.

Dans les cheveux, ça faisait vraiment trop fille, quand même. Il avait sa fierté.

C'est d'humeur maussade qu'Ace entra dans la salle des repas, pour y voir Luffy en train de manger en compagnie de Marco (qui lui, ne mangeait pas. C'est ce que font les gens normaux en milieu d'après-midi).

Cela ne fit que renforcer le froncement de sourcil continu qu'arborait Ace depuis quelques heures. A l'origine, tomber sur Marco n'avait rien d'agréable. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère rancunière contre le phénix depuis leur dernière conversation. Ensuite, quand on était de mauvaise humeur, la compagnie de Luffy était parfois très pénible. Il était bien trop hyperactif. Dans certains cas, ça avait le don de le dérider, mais ça n'était absolument pas le cas aujourd'hui.  
En bref, que ce soit la compagnie de l'un ou de l'autre, cela lui usait les nerfs d'avance. Alors les deux en même temps...

Les individus indésirables remarquèrent aussitôt sa présence. Marco ne changea pas d'un pouce son expression alors que Luffy afficha un grand sourire.

- Aceuh ! s'exclama l'écervelé.

_Bon sang. Ne m'appelle pas Aceuh. Non, en fait, ne m'appelle pas tout court._

- Tu viens manger ? Le jambon est super bon !

_Non, j'ai pas envie de prendre de jambon. Plutôt des pâtes._

- Ou alors des pâtes !

- Non merci, je vais prendre autre chose, répliqua sèchement Ace.

- Oh, okay, fit Luffy un peu déçu.

- Tu peux te servir dans le placard là-bas, indiqua Marco.

- Merci, grogna le fils de Roger à contrecœur.

D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers le meuble pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. En fait, maintenant qu'il était en compagnie du commandant et du chapeau de paille, il n'avait plus spécialement envie de manger. Pourtant, il avait faim. Et puis, de son point de vue, il était criminel de renoncer à de la nourriture quand elle était à portée de main.

Il jeta donc son dévolu sur des bâtonnets de crabe avant de claquer la porte du placard, énervé par les regards insistants qu'il sentait peser sur son dos.

Il se retourna et croisa les yeux de Marco, qui le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable. Une tension palpable prit place dans la pièce alors que l'enfant et le pirate se dévisageait.

- T'as un problème !? finit par s'écrier Ace, n'y tenant plus.

- Non, aucun, répondit calmement le phénix, ce que le fils de Roger prit pour une insulte grave de catégorie C.

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, hein ?! s'énerva-t-il.

- Pour rien du tout.

Cela prit un effort considérable à Ace de résister à l'envie de se précipiter sur Marco pour le saisir par les cheveux et lui racler le visage contre un mur de pierre bien crépi. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de mur de pierre bien crépi sur ce bateau. Pourtant l'envie le démangeait et il sentait la rage bouillonner dans son ventre. La chanson des jurons avait repris place dans sa tête, agrémentée par des idées de torture et de défouloir toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres.

Cela devait sûrement se voir dans son langage corporel puisque le phénix haussa un sourcil alors que Luffy en lâchait son jambon, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je ne crois pas que me crever les yeux et me faire rôtir comme un poulet soit vraiment une chose à faire, fit Marco d'un air sévère.

Ace sursauta. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées !?

- Tu parlais à voix haute, soupira le phénix en voyant l'air surpris du garçon.

Ah. C'était donc ça.

- Ace fait peur des fois, murmura le chapeau de paille.

Faire un nœud avec ses lèvres élastiques, le bâillonner avec un chiffon qui a trempé dans une flaque d'eau croupie du Grey Terminal, le faire taire à coups de batte…

La pomme que venait de prendre Luffy roula à l'autre bout de la table.

- M-mais Ace, t'es méchant ! hoqueta le garçon élastique.

- M'en fous, lâcha l'ainé d'un air irrité avant de sortir en fermant violemment la porte de la cuisine derrière lui.

Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à ne pas chanter à voix haute à l'avenir. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il accumulait vraiment trop de pression en ce moment.

* * *

Luffy renifla d'un air boudeur en récupérant la pomme.

- Trop méchant.

Marco lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, compatissant.

- Ça lui passera sûrement, le rassura le phénix.

Le chapeau de paille leva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui, puis son visage se fendit en un grand sourire.

- Merci, le Type Ananas ! T'es vraiment sympa ! rigola le sale gosse en croquant dans le fruit.

Le commandant retira aussitôt sa main, tous sentiments positifs envers le garçon envolés.

- Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Ah bon ? Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? demanda Luffy avec un air innocent.

- Marco, répondit ce dernier, surpris par la question.

- D'accord ! rit le petit brun.

Et Marco eut la sensation décourageante qu'il n'était pas près d'échapper aux surnoms du chapeau de paille.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà ! ayez pitié pour les nerfs du pauvre Ace qui commence vraiment à accumuler trop de stress. Et aussi de ceux de Marco, qui commence à en savoir de plus en plus sur les frères D..._

_Sabo m'a toujours donné l'impression de quasiment tenir le rôle de "maman" pour les frères D, pas vous ? _

_Dans ce chapitre Ace se montre méchant avec Luffy. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il y a des jours comme ça où on est en colère contre la Terre entière. _

_Bref, à Mercredi prochain !_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Aaah ! Je suis si fière !_

_A l'heure où je vous parle, le chapitre 10 est terminé ! Ce qui veut dire que j'ai rattrapé mon retard ! Kyaaah !_

_Bon, pour autant je ne me relâche pas, et me dépêche de passer au chapitre 11 !_

_Donc, dans ce chapitre 9, les frères D débarquent sur l'île des hommes-poissons... Et je suis aussi déçue qu'eux du court instant qu'ils y passeront ! Il faut que je fasse attention, je vais finir par m'identifier à Ace et Luffy et devenir aussi attardée qu'eux..._

_Allez, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin du chap~ !_

_._

* * *

.

Ace cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en sortant sur le pont, bâtonnets de crabe à la bouche. Il lui semblait qu'il faisait moins sombre qu'au moment où il était entré dans le bateau pour aller vers les cuisines. Mais c'était impossible : ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus sous la mer. Il ne pouvait pas il y avoir de source de lumière.

A moins que…

En plissant les yeux, Ace parvenait à distinguer d'immenses formes verticales dans les eaux abyssales. Comme des racines…

- On commence à voir les racines de Mangroves. On y sera dans une demi-heure.

Ace tourna la tête vers Daoka, accoudé sur le bastingage.

- On est presque à dix milles mètres ? interrogea l'enfant d'une voix maussade. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de lumière alors.

- Tu crois vraiment que les hommes-poissons et les sirènes vivent dans le noir ? sourit le pirate. Leur île se situe en dessous de l'arbre d'Eve, qui produit de la lumière par les racines. Et il y a l'air, aussi.

Ça expliquait tout… Enfin presque. C'était bizarre, quand même, des racines lumineuses. Le garçon doutait un peu de la parole de Daoka. Enfin, le principal était que ce voyage sous-marin allait bientôt être terminé. Il en avait assez d'être confiné dans cette bulle, il voulait de l'air frais.

Ace continua à mâchonner son bâtonnet de crabe, pensif. Il culpabilisait un peu de s'être montré aussi désagréable avec Luffy (pas Marco, lui, il pouvait bien aller se faire cuire un œuf) mais il était de toute façon de trop mauvaise humeur pour s'excuser. Une nouvelle conversation à ce moment-là ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, il le savait. Il parlerait à son petit frère plus tard.

En attendant, il pouvait toujours passer sa colère sur le reste des membres de l'équipage, si on avait le malheur de lui adresser la parole.

* * *

Ace cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu perdu. Il mit quelques secondes à faire le point. Bon, il était visiblement couché sur le pont du navire. L'eau était bien plus claire que quelques instants auparavant. En fait, la lumière était aussi intense qu'à la surface.

- Ah, t'es réveillé ! C'est quand même bizarre comme maladie, cette narcotruc !

Daoka ? Ah… Encore une attaque narcoleptique, hein… ça devait être pour ça qu'il avait mal à la tête. Il avait sans doute heurté le sol sans délicatesse. Le garçon grimaça légèrement à l'idée d'une future bosse. Il se releva doucement, l'esprit encore un peu brumeux, et examina les alentours. Il entendait vaguement Luffy pousser des cris surexcités à quelques mètres de là.

Autour d'eux se trouvaient de longs arbres qui semblaient disparaître dans la lumière au-dessus d'eux. Non, ce n'étaient pas des arbres… Des racines. Des poissons qu'il n'avait jamais vus de sa vie parcouraient les eaux avec lenteur. Un couple de baleine passa au-dessus de leur navire.

Le garçon s'approcha de la balustrade pour jeter un coup d'œil plus bas. Il ne voyait plus de traces du monstre marin qui les tiraient auparavant. En dessous, il pouvait enfin apercevoir les fonds marins, parsemés de coraux.

C'était magnifique.

Luffy accourut à ses côtés, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour communiquer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

En plissant les yeux, il put apercevoir une forêt d'arbres marins entourés d'une demi-sphère semblable à celle de leur revêtement. Et non-loin, un peu plus haut…

Une bulle immense reposait tranquillement au milieu de l'eau. Elle semblait être comme un monde isolé. A l'intérieur, il parvenait à distinguer des terres… une île flottant sur la mer, à l'intérieur même de la celle-ci…

Ace leva le poignet gauche pour regarder sa nouvelle acquisition. L'aiguille du Log Pose pointait droit sur cet endroit qui semblait sorti d'un rêve.

- On est arrivés… murmura le garçon, émerveillé.

- C'est … méga cool ! s'exclama son petit frère, piaffant d'impatience.

Ils arrivaient à peine à y croire. Tout ceci semblait complètement sorti de la réalité.

- Nous nous laissons portés par le courant maintenant, déclara Daoka, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Le monstre marin aurait été trop encombrant dans cette zone.

- Ça aurait été marrant de le garder, fit distraitement le chapeau de paille en comptant les baleines blanches.

Le pirate ne répondit pas mais éclata de rire à la place. Ace haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Pour une fois, Luffy avait une bonne idée… non ?

Pfff, il ne comprenait rien à l'esprit des vieux.

Le vaisseau s'approchait doucement de l'île. A la surface de la bulle se trouvait une porte de métal argenté, entourée par deux hippocampes et divers motifs gravés.

- Allô ? Ici les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Nous demandons la permission d'entrer dans le Royaume de Ryugu.

Ace jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Marco, qui tenait un escargophone en main.

- Permission accordée ! Nous vous ouvrons les portes ! répondit une voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

Les frères D virent avec fascination les portes s'ouvrir avec lenteur, révélant un tunnel menant à la mer à l'intérieur de la bulle.

Le temps qu'ils atteignent l'air libre leur parut interminable.

* * *

L'île des Hommes-Poissons était magnifique.

Le paysage avait même réussit à balayer la morosité d'Ace au loin, chose impossible à accomplir en temps normal.

En fait, cela ressemblait aux abords d'une île tout à fait normale. A la différence qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de l'eau, et aussi que l'île en question n'avait rien de commun.

Elle semblait faite de coraux et de pierres marines colorées dans des tons pastel. Le plus étonnant était sans doute les tuyaux d'eau en arc de cercle où circulaient des formes dont ils étaient trop éloignés pour connaître ce dont il s'agissait, et les quelques bulles de petite taille qui flottaient dans les airs, contenant des habitations… Luffy leva la tête et constata avec surprise qu'il y avait un ciel bleu parsemé de nuages blancs.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver, souffla Ace.

Non, en fait, il n'avait jamais fait de rêves qui puisse ne serait-ce qu'imiter ce qu'il était en train de voir.

- N'est-ce pas ? fit fièrement Daoka, comme si il y était pour quelque chose. Oh, et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Si tu voyais les sirènes… Ah, mais tu es peut-être encore un peu jeune pour apprécier les jolies choses... soupira-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Euh…

Ace n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre, alors que son petit frère fixait Daoka comme si il était stupide.

- On sait c'est quoi les jolies choses, déclara-t-il avec éloquence. La viande !

- La mer, renchérit son ainé.

- Le poulet, continua Luffy.

- Les steaks.

- Les ramens.

- Makino.

- Makino ? répéta le chapeau de paille en clignant des yeux.

- Euh… balbutia Ace.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda le pirate avec curiosité.

- Elle est gentille ! répondit Luffy avec enthousiasme. Elle cuisine bien, et en plus des fois elle nous apporte des vêtements !

Ça ne lui disait pas vraiment qui était cette Makino… Enfin, ce n'était pas bien grave. Les enfants étaient de toute façon trop absorbés par le paysage pour pouvoir entamer une véritable discussion avec eux.

Le regard des frères D fut attiré par un groupe de personnes qui venait vers eux en… volant ?

Des tritons flottaient dans les airs à l'aide d'une bulle accrochée à leur taille à la façon d'une bouée, évoluant rapidement en remuant leur queue de poisson.

Les garçons se rapprochèrent de la figure de proue, où se trouvait Marco, afin de mieux voir ces étranges personnages.

Le premier triton à se poser sur le pont ressemblait à un hippocampe, rapidement suivi par un autre dont la partie inférieure du corps était celle d'une anguille.

- Ministre de la droite et Ministre de la gauche, salua Marco.

- Comme toujours, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre Royaume, répondit l'hippocampe.

- Vous n'avez eu aucun problème avec des pirates, dernièrement ? se renseigna le commandant.

- Non, dénia le triton-anguille. Le pavillon de Barbe Blanche suffit toujours à les tenir à distance.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, sourit doucement le phénix.

Ace leva les yeux vers l'île. Le même drapeau pirate que celui accroché au navire de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche s'y trouvait, mis en évidence. _Il est si puissant que ça pour dissuader les pirates d'attaquer une île rien qu'avec son pavillon, cet homme ?_

Le fils de Roger sursauta quand un homme-poisson dégoulinant d'eau de mer atterrit sur le pont juste à côté de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, ébahi. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de taille aussi impressionnante. L'homme-poisson était bleu, vêtu d'un kimono. Il avait des cheveux noirs et deux dents de sa mâchoire inférieure, ressemblant à des crocs, sortaient de sa bouche. On pouvait apercevoir des branchies sur ses épaules.

- Jinbei, fit Marco en se tournant vers l'homme-poisson.

- Salutations, Marco, salua l'individu avec respect. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur ce qu'il se passe dans le Nouveau Monde…

_Jinbei ?_

- Oh, c'est toi le type corsaire du Gouvernement ! s'exclama Luffy avec son habituel tact en faisant comme toujours preuve de bonnes manières.

Le Grand corsaire eut l'air surpris, remarquant enfin les enfants, son regard passant d'Ace à Luffy. Il se tourna vers Marco d'un air interrogateur.

- Je ne savais pas que le Paternel prenait aussi des enfants dans son équipage, maintenant, dit-il.

- Je suis pas un enfant ! protesta Ace pour ce qui lui semblait la centième fois depuis qu'il avait embarqué.

_Mais attends, même si c'est un pirate, c'est un type du Gouvernement, non ?... _pensa soudain le fils de Roger, horrifié. Il ressentait de nouveau le sentiment d'insécurité qu'il avait eu à bord du navire de la Marine. Il se décala de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de l'homme-poisson, le scrutant avec méfiance.

Jinbei ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Ce morveux avait-il quelque chose contre les hommes-poissons ? Les tritons durent aussi interpréter son geste comme du dégout envers eux et regardèrent l'enfant avec une pointe d'hostilité. Daoka haussa simplement un sourcil. Ace avait pourtant eut l'air emballé quand il avait parlé de ces individus marins à lui et son frère.

Frère qui d'ailleurs, fixait l'homme-requin baleine avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- En fait, ils ne font pas partie de l'équipage, déclara Marco de sa voix trainante. Ils étaient naufra…

- Dis le type corsaire, c'est vrai que vous êtes dix fois plus forts que nous ? l'interrompit Luffy d'un ton surexcité. Et que vous pouvez respirer sous l'eau ? Et que vous avez des techniques trop cool ? Et…

- Stop, on se calme ! coupa le phénix en résistant à l'envie de faire usage de ses talents diplomatiques (qui, rappelons-le, consistent à mettre la cible hors-jeu d'une pression dans le cou, ce qui, expliquons-le, peut parfois entrainer des conséquences plus ou moins graves surtout chez les personnes âgées).

Les représentants du Royaume de Ryugu regardaient maintenant Luffy comme si il s'était soudainement transformé en quelque chose de complètement improbable, comme par exemple un lion croisé avec un cochon. Les traits de Jinbei montraient clairement son incompréhension. Donc, d'un côté on avait un gosse qui souhaitait visiblement éviter tout contact avec lui, et de l'autre un gamin qui semblait complètement survolté. La deuxième réaction étant bien plus étonnante que la première les humains avaient tendance à être effrayés par les hommes-poissons.

Ace, quant à lui, attendait les réponses aux questions de son frère avec une curiosité prudente. Il observa le Grand Corsaire avec attention, mais plissa les yeux en se rendant compte que sa vision se troublait. Les voix autour de lui étaient devenues incompréhensible alors que sa tête tournait.

BAM !

- Ah… ça fait deux fois en à peine un quart d'heure, soupira Daoka en voyant Ace effondré sur le pont, la respiration profonde.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'enquit le ministre de la gauche en redressant ses lunettes rondes.

- Narcolepsie, déclara Ewald en s'approchant de l'enfant endormi. Il va finir par se faire des traumatismes crâniens à tomber comme ça…

- Zzzz…

- Ace est drôle, rit le chapeau de paille.

Le docteur se pencha pour mettre Ace en position assise, mais à peine l'eut-il touché que le garçon se réveilla brusquement en lui assenant un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre.

Le souffle d'Ewald se coupa sous les exclamations des pirates tandis qu'Ace faisait rapidement l'analyse de la situation.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'indigna un marin en voyant le médecin les mains serrées sur le ventre en peinant à respirer.

- Désolé, réflexe, s'excusa le fils de Roger d'un ton indifférent sous les éclats de rire de son petit frère.

Jinbei fixa longuement Marco, l'air de dire « c'est-quoi-ce-bordel-exactement-s'il-vous-plait-pa rce-que-là-je-suis-un-peu-perdu » ce à quoi le commandant répondit par un regard blasé signifiant « Je sais, je sais. »

- Malheureusement, on ne peut pas se permettre de rester, expliqua le phénix à l'homme-poisson en ignorant l'agitation ambiante. Père a des ennuis avec Big Mum.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, grogna Jinbei. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous venir en aide.

- Ce n'est rien. Père sait que ton titre de Corsaire est nécessaire à la protection des anciens pirates du Soleil.

Jinbei hocha la tête et Marco parla brièvement aux ministres tritons avant que ceux-ci ne plongent dans la mer pour rejoindre l'île.

- On ne peut vraiment pas aller sur l'île ? demanda Ace au commandant en faisant fi de la présence de Jinbei.

- Elle a l'air trop cool ! renchérit Luffy, les yeux suppliants.

- Non, refusa fermement Marco.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on pourra y passer du temps au retour, quand on vous ramènera chez vous ! les rassura Daoka en voyant leur mine déçue. Et puis, on est obligés de s'y arrêter au moins une heure pour que nos Log Pose se rechargent !

Ace jeta un regard pensif à l'île dont ils s'approchaient. D'après Daoka, une fois dans le Nouveau Monde, il lui faudrait changer le Log qu'il avait au poignet pour le deuxième qu'il avait acheté, celui à trois aiguilles. Il n'avait pas tout compris à l'explication du pirate, mais apparemment, les Log à une seule aiguille ne marchaient plus une fois l'Île des Hommes-Poissons passée. Une histoire d'îles aux champs magnétiques complexes et perturbés.

Il revint à la réalité en voyant son petit frère tirer la manche de Jinbei pour obtenir son attention en posant des questions incessantes, auxquelles le Corsaire finit par répondre d'un air désarçonné mais néanmoins avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Peut-être qu'il veut kidnapper Luffy pour s'en servir comme rançon_, pensa Ace avec toute la paranoïa dont il était capable.

Puis il pensa de façon rationnelle : Luffy était le petit fils légitime de Garp, le héros de la marine. Un pirate au service de la marine ne pourrait pas le kidnapper.

Enfin, même s'il n'était pas au courant… Il semblait juste que l'homme-poisson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier au moins un peu l'enthousiasme de Luffy à son égard. Après tout c'était Luffy, personne ne pouvait durablement le ne pas l'aimer. Mises à part les pires ordures au monde. D'accord, cette pensée n'était pas du tout objective.

Il se concentrait tellement à écouter discrètement la discussion entre son cadet et Jinbei qu'il n'entendait même pas les bougonnements d'Ewald concernant un certain « sale gosse parano qui frappe n'importe qui ».

Même s'il avait prêté attention aux élucubrations du médecin, Ace aurait totalement ignoré de qui il parlait. Il ne connaissait absolument personne correspondant à la description d'Ewald.

- Tu peux parler aux poissons ? C'est trop cool ! s'exclamait le chapeau de paille.

- Oui, mais habituellement seuls les tritons et les sirènes en ont la capacité. Mis à part quelques exceptions, la plupart des animaux marins nous obéissent, expliqua Jinbei.

_Ce serait pratique d'être un homme-poisson_, songea Ace. Par exemple, il n'aurait qu'à ordonner aux poissons de venir à lui pour s'en faire des brochettes. Ça y est, il avait faim. Il s'efforça d'empêcher ses pensées de dériver sur toutes les façons différentes de manger du poisson, sans succès.

- Ace ! T'as entendu ? Il parait que la plupart des restau' d'ici ne vendent pas de viande !

Le couinement indigné de son petit frère le ramena à la réalité.

- QUOI ? ne put s'empêcher d'hurler le fils de Roger en faisant sursauter tout le monde dans un rayon de cinquante mètres autour de lui.

C'était l'apocalypse. La fin du monde. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait trouer le cœur par un poing de magma. Oubliant toute sa méfiance à l'écart du Grand Corsaire, il se précipita vers lui pour s'agripper désespérément à son kimono.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous mangez !? Vous mourez de faim, c'est ça !? On va mourir !?

- C'est que de la viande, Ace, tempéra Marco.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un regard meurtrier de la part des frères D pour avoir dit cette phrase infâmante.

- On. Ne. Plaisante. Pas. Avec. La. Viande, articulèrent lentement les enfants.

On aurait pu croire à une menace de mort, au vu de la voix qu'ils avaient employée.

Marco, lui, s'efforçait de ne pas trop montrer son amusement dû à la façon dont Ace avait totalement perdu son attitude mature et hautaine à la simple mention de la viande. On aurait dit que Luffy avait pris possession de son esprit. Comment ces deux-là ne pouvaient-ils pas être frères de sang ? C'était un véritable mystère. Leurs cerveaux semblaient connectés à la même fréquence. Les enfants le fusillaient du regard, l'ainé toujours accroché au kimono de l'homme-poisson qui ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir exactement.

Finalement, il se décida à répondre d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin :

- Eh bien, si les sirènes et les tritons préfèrent les algues et les crustacés, les hommes-poissons mangent aussi de la viande de monstre marin vous savez…

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ace avec espoir, comme si Jinbei était son sauveur venu des cieux.

- Les hommes-poissons sont plus cool que les sirènes ! affirma Luffy.

Les adultes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

- J'ai dit que vous restez au port ! insista fermement Marco devant deux enfants à la mine contrariée.

- Mais pourquoi ? geignit une énième fois Luffy. L'île à l'air trop cool ! Je veux l'explorer !

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, t'es pas mon père, renchérit Ace d'un ton à la limite du mépris.

- J'ai déjà dit que je voulais que vous restiez à proximité du navire pour pouvoir partir dès que les Log Pose seront rechargés. Et toi Ace, tu es à bord de _mon_ navire, donc tu m'obéis.

_Espèce de sale gosse_, ajouta mentalement le phénix.

Ace se contenta de faire un « Tch » méprisant en détournant le regard de manière insolente alors que son petit frère arborait un air mécontent.

Marco plissa les yeux. Il voulait absolument éviter de devoir courir après tout l'équipage pour pouvoir embarquer le plus vite possible. Et cela incluait les frères D, qui regardaient d'un air intéressé chaque sirène ou homme-poisson, chaque coquillage, plante marine ou habitation qu'ils pouvaient capter dans leur champ de vision. Il n'était pas rare qu'un habitant salue les hommes de Barbe Blanche avec respect et reconnaissance, pourtant certains semblaient éviter de trop s'approcher d'eux. Ce qui ne différait pas vraiment des bas-quartiers du Royaume de Goa pour les deux enfants qui s'y traînaient une jolie réputation. Chez les Nobles ou les voyous, leurs visages étaient assez connus pour qu'on les évite, avec une répulsion non dissimulée chez les uns et une crainte due à de nombreux passage à tabac chez les autres.

- Ça ne vous empêche pas d'aller voir les échoppes, du moment que vous ne vous éloignez pas, soupira le commandant. Ici, personne ne viendra vous chercher des ennuis puisque l'île est sous notre protection. Il n'y a pas de Marines et les pirates se tiennent à carreau.

Sur ce, Marco s'éloigna retourner à ses occupations –qui n'étaient initialement pas faire du baby-sitting.

Ace le suivit du regard d'un air irrité. Ils étaient sur une île de rêve, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir atteindre, du moins pas avant ses dix-sept ans, et Marco se permettait de leur interdire d'en profiter un maximum ? Ce n'était pas _juste_. La vie était injuste. Le monde entier était contre lui. Non, plus que ça. L'univers. Dieu. Non, une minute, il ne croyait pas en dieu. Comment s'appelait ce type maudit au fond de l'océan déjà ? Ah oui, Davy Jones. Davy Jones était contre lui. Peut-être qu'il projetait de le pousser au suicide, et ainsi à se noyer volontairement dans la mer pour le rejoindre sur le Hollandais Volant ?

Bon d'accord, il exagérait peut être un petit peu. Après tout ce n'était si terrible : il pouvait toujours visiter les quais avec Luffy. Et puis les hommes-poissons et les sirènes étaient tous différents, c'était un vrai bonheur de les comparer.

Les frères D avaient donc décidé de commencer par chercher des objets utiles dans les étalages qui bordaient le port.

Ace s'intéressa à une échoppe qui semblait vendre de tout. Mais une chose en particulier avait retenu son attention : un sac à dos vert émeraude zébré de noir.

Il savait qu'il en aurait impérativement besoin pour la suite de son voyage. Déjà pour y ranger ses nouveaux vêtements et son Log Pose ainsi sa boussole. Ensuite pour l'argent et les bijoux que lui et son frère avait volés et qui commençaient à peser lourd dans leurs poches. Luffy aussi aurait sûrement besoin d'un sac.

- Luffy ! Viens voir par-là ! appela l'aîné des D en saisissant le sac vert.

Son petit frère, qui observait jusque-là un coquillage qui faisait la taille de son avant-bras, accourut à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu devrais prendre un sac un peu comme celui-ci, indiqua Ace. Il y en a plusieurs modèles différents, tu vois.

- Oh, d'accord ! s'éclaira le chapeau de paille.

Ace coula un regard au vendeur homme-poisson et poussa un petit soupir. L'étalage en plein air était bien trop petit pour pouvoir voler discrètement, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient les seuls clients. Peut-être devraient-ils courir ? Ou bien payer ? La seconde option n'était pas nécessairement la plus raisonnable. Combien de temps le sale piaf avait dit qu'ils restaient, déjà ? Une heure seulement. Causer des problèmes n'allait pas non plus les tuer… D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas la Marine, ici.

Luffy se saisit d'un sac assez semblable au sien, à la différence qu'il était de couleur orange uni. Sa forme était aussi légèrement plus arrondie.

* * *

- Est-ce que c'est trop vous demander de _ne pas causer de problèmes_ rien qu'une petite heure ?

Les deux frères détournèrent la tête, les lèvres pincées, sous le regard exaspéré et fatigué de Marco.

- Non seulement vous avez volé un marchand alors que je sais que vous avez de quoi payer, mais en plus vous avez assommé la moitié des gardes qui vont ont arrêtés pendant votre fuite. Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une once de sens commun ?!

- Les sacs étaient chers ! protesta Ace. Et puis, c'est la faute des gardes s'ils n'étaient pas assez forts !

- Et ils n'avaient qu'à pas nous poursuivre, ajouta Luffy avec obstination.

- Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Qu'on vous laisse vous sauver avec les sacs ? Les gardes surveillent le port plus que les autres zones, je vous signale. Ils n'allaient pas laisser un vol se dérouler juste sous leurs yeux !

Ace jura entre ses dents. Il avait mal jugé le terrain. Dans les rues de Goa, se fondre dans les ruelles ou fuir par les toits était facile pour échapper à la loi. Mais sur cette île, les lieux étaient bien trop dégagés. Résultat, ils s'étaient vite faits rattraper par des hommes-poissons. Non seulement ils étaient dix fois plus forts qu'un humain normal, mais en plus, ils semblaient bien entraînés.

Leur débarquement depuis le navire de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche n'étaient pas vraiment passé inaperçu aux yeux des civils de l'île. En effet, pour la plupart, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient des enfants humains, d'autant plus en compagnie des pirates qui les protégeaient. C'est pourquoi les gardes avaient sans doute pensé qu'ils étaient sous la responsabilité de Marco –ce qui n'était, quand on y repensait, pas totalement faux.

Afin d'éviter de devoir les blesser –ce n'était que des enfants, après tout-, les hommes-poissons s'étaient contentés d'encercler les frères D en leur demandant de rendre les sacs. Ace et Luffy avait fait preuve d'un certain manque de coopération en envoyant des coups de pieds et de poings dans le visage des gardes les plus proches. Au final, les hommes-poissons étaient parvenus à ligoter les deux sales mômes en attendant que deux d'entre eux ne trouvent Marco.

Eh bien, les D n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié la situation.

D'abord, dans le cas d'Ace, parce que les hommes-poissons avaient une sacrée poigne, et qu'il était presque sûr qu'il aurait un hématome aux bras à cause d'eux. D'accord, c'était entièrement de sa faute pour s'être débattu et les avoir attaqués, mais bon... Luffy, lui, s'en fichait, sa nature élastique lui épargnant les douleurs de ce type. Les coups et les pressions ne lui faisaient aucun mal.

En revanche, il avait partagé le mécontentement de son aîné à l'idée d'être attaché dos à dos avec lui.

La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, le Grey Terminal était en feu.

C'est donc avec rancœur que les enfants avaient été libérés à l'arrivée du commandant de Barbe Blanche. En plus, ils devaient toujours subir les regards désapprobateurs des gardes hommes-poissons.

Et puis, ils devraient sûrement rendre les sacs au vendeur, qui était également présent aux côtés de Marco.

- Je veux qu'ils me payent le double du prix de chaque produit en dédommagement ! exigea le marchand.

- Quoi ? Hors de question ! s'indigna Ace.

- Ouais c'est vrai ! Hors de question ! renchérit son cadet.

- Oh que si, c'est ce que vous allez faire ! insista l'homme-poisson.

Il était vraiment remonté.

Luffy leva ses grands yeux implorants vers Marco en quête de soutien, mais celui-ci hocha simplement la tête.

- Faites ce qu'il dit, déclara le phénix. C'est la moindre des choses.

- C'est ça ou un séjour en prison pour vol, ajouta un garde d'un air impassible.

Ace serra les poings, la mâchoire serrée.

Il était coincé. Acculé. Il détestait ça.

Il ne voulait pas céder. Jamais il ne voulait être contraint à quoi que ce soit. Il se fichait bien du sac maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cette situation n'ait jamais existé. Que les gens s'en aillent. Il ne voulait pas être là, n'y que son petit frère soit coincé ici, à cause de lui. Il détestait l'idée d'être forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. Sans qu'il y fasse vraiment attention, sa respiration se mit à s'accélérer.

- Je veux qu'ils me payent ! insistait l'homme.

Son souffle devint saccadé.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! geignait Luffy.

- Ça l'est entièrement.

- Je vous préviens, ils n'ont pas le choix. C'est soit ça, soit…

Le garçon trembla. Sa tête tournait.

- Ace ? ça va pas ? s'inquiéta brusquement le chapeau de paille.

Ses poumons lui faisaient mal.

Les yeux de Marco se posèrent sur Ace, analysant rapidement ce qu'il voyait.

- Écartez-vous ! lança soudain le phénix aux hommes-poissons.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea le marchand agacé d'être interrompu.

- Hyperventilation. _Écartez-vous_, déclara Marco d'une voix ferme.

Les hommes-poissons obéirent d'un air confus alors que le commandant s'avançait de quelques pas vers Ace, qui avait visiblement des difficultés à respirer.

Le fils de Roger toussa, une main sur la poitrine. Marco s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Calme-toi, souffla le phénix. Regarde ma flamme.

Le commandant porta une main à hauteur du visage du garçon et la recouvrit de plumes bleues enflammées d'un feu tiède. Le regard d'Ace se perdit dans les flammes inoffensives.

_A force de respirer trop rapidement, il a inspiré trop d'oxygène. Il faut qu'il se calme, _pensa Marco.

_« Le feu consomme de l'oxygène… » _

C'étaient des flammes de la même couleur que l'océan.

Ace ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, hypnotisé.

- Expire lentement… fit la voix apaisante de Marco. Mets tes mains devant ta bouche comme pour respirer de l'air chaud.

Le garçon obéit du mieux qu'il pouvait, toujours en fixant le feu bleu.

Doucement, sa respiration finit par se calmer. Les flammes du phénix s'éteignirent.

- Ça va mieux ? interrogea ce dernier.

Ace acquiesça doucement, un peu retourné parce ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Luffy le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement.

S'assurant d'être toujours à la même hauteur que l'enfant pour éviter qu'il ne se sente de nouveau oppressé, le commandant demanda avec délicatesse :

- Maintenant, Ace, tu veux bien me donner l'argent, s'il te plait ?

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel même le vendeur ne dit rien.

- D'accord, céda finalement le fils de Roger.

- C'est bien, sourit Marco en se relevant.

Luffy fit la moue mais plongea la main dans une de ses poches pour en sortir des dizaines de pièces de berrys. L'air toujours un peu déboussolé, Ace fit de même et le commerçant prit le paiement rapidement avant de s'empresser de retourner sur les quais en assurant aux gardes que tout était réglé et que les sacs étaient maintenant aux enfants humains.

- Il s'est passé quoi Ace ? geignit Luffy.

- Je sais pas trop, avoua son aîné en levant les yeux vers Marco, quêtant des réponses.

- Tu as hyper ventilé, expliqua le phénix. En général, ça arrive en cas d'anxiété ou de stress. Comme tu respires trop vite, tu te retrouves avec trop d'oxygène. C'est pour ça qu'il faut respirer dans un sac ou en dernier recours dans tes mains, pour pouvoir inspirer le CO2 que tu rejettes…

- C'est compliqué, lâcha le chapeau de paille.

Marco ne renchérit pas, détaillant Ace d'un air pensif. L'enfant s'était retrouvé dans des situations plus angoissantes que celles-ci, pourtant il n'avait jamais fait d'hyperventilation. Il était étrange qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de tension pour une simple affaire de vol. Les frères D n'avaient pas l'air d'accorder une importance capitale à l'argent.

- Retournons au navire, déclara le commandant. Nous allons bientôt remonter vers le Nouveau Monde.

* * *

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici, gronda Ace, assis sur la table d'auscultation de l'infirmerie.

- Tu es là parce que Marco m'a informé de ta crise et que l'hyperventilation peut être le symptôme d'une maladie, fit Ewald. Tu n'en as jamais fait preuve auparavant ?

- Non, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, répondit le fils de Roger.

- Très bien. Enlève ton tee-shirt que je t'examine.

Le pré-adolescent obéit en soupirant, comprenant que le médecin ne le laisserait pas sortir de la pièce avant d'avoir fait ce qu'il voulait.

Le garçon tressaillit quand le stéthoscope se posa sur son dos.

- Respire profondément.

Ace s'exécuta, résistant à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Ewald ne le verrait pas de toute façon.

- Ces cicatrices de brûlures, tu les as obtenues dans un incendie, non ? demanda le médecin.

- Et alors ? jeta sèchement Ace.

- Si tu as inhalé beaucoup de fumée, ça peut avoir endommagé tes poumons. De quand date l'incendie ?

L'enfant resta silencieux un instant, le regard dérivant sur la forme endormie du Dépressif, avant de répondre :

- Trois ans, à peu près.

- Et jusque-là, tu n'as ressenti aucune conséquence ?

- Non, répondit honnêtement le garçon.

- Très bien, fit le médecin en retirant le stéthoscope. A priori, tu n'as rien d'anormal. Des antécédents de maladies respiratoires dans la famille ?

Ace secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Si, il y en avait eu, mais Ewald n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il ne manquerait plus que son père lui ai aussi transmis sa maladie… Fort heureusement, à sa connaissance, la maladie respiratoire –et incurable, joie, qu'il avait possédé n'était pas génétiquement transmissible. C'était l'une des premières choses que Garp lui avait affirmé quand il lui avait parlé de Roger. Quant à sa mère, c'était l'épuisement et l'accouchement qui avaient eu raison d'elle.

- Tu dois juste avoir paniqué un peu alors. Tu es en bonne santé. Mais si ça se reproduit, je veux que tu viennes me voir, compris ?

- Ouais, répliqua distraitement le garçon sans y croire un seul instant.

Il renfila ses habits avant de sortir dans le couloir, ou son petit frère se jeta littéralement sur lui, babillant à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.

- …et maintenant on est en train de remonter vers le Nouveau Monde ! termina le chapeau de paille alors que les deux frères sortaient sur le pont.

Aussitôt qu'il les aperçut, Daoka les interpella :

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller dans ma cabine et d'y rester !

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna Ace.

- Le temps du Nouveau Monde est infernal. On pourrait tout aussi bien émerger au beau milieu d'une tempête ou de courants marins très dangereux. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour ça, vous pourriez facilement passer par-dessus bord, expliqua le pirate.

* * *

- « …si brusque et si raide qu'Alice n'euh… »

- Non ! ça se dit « u », corrigea Ace en tapant légèrement sur le crâne de son cadet, qui redoubla de concentration.

- « qu'Alice n'eut même pas le temps de songuer… »

- Non, quand tu as un « e » après le « g », ça se prononce je. Songer.

- Pfff, c'est compliqué ! râla le chapeau de paille.

Les enfants devaient hausser la voix pour s'entendre parler dans le vacarme que causait le temps extérieur. Chaque coup de tonnerre ressemblait à une bombe explosant dans la pièce alors que la pluie produisait un grondement continu au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les hommes se criaient des instructions au dehors de la chambre. Une énième secousse manqua d'envoyer les frères à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Pourtant, c'était d'après Ace le moment le plus approprié pour apprendre à lire à son cadet. Ils avaient commencé au Royaume de Goa bien sûr, mais les bandits de la montagne n'avaient pas de livres, et les journaux étaient crasseux. De plus, ils passaient plus de temps dans la forêt que tranquillement assis à ne rien faire.

Obtenir la concentration de Luffy étant plus difficile qu'assommer un tigre faisant le centuple de sa taille, Ace considérait la chose comme un travail à part entière. Hors de question de se tourner les pouces quand l'équipage luttait contre une tempête : il fallait absolument qu'il s'atèle à une tâche ardue. Et apprendre la lecture à son petit frère semblait tout à fait correspondre à l'idée que le garçon se faisait d'une « tâche ardue ». Daoka possédait quelques ouvrages, dont certains qu'il leur avait déjà proposés, et Ace avait pensé qu'Alice au Pays des Merveilles semblait être une histoire assez intéressante pour –peut-être- parvenir à capter l'intérêt de Luffy. La tempête autour d'eux n'était qu'un élément perturbateur auquel il n'accordait que peu d'intérêt. Après tout, les pirates lui avaient dit qu'ils s'en occupaient, non ?

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que le temps sembla se calmer.

- « Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à comp…rendre qu'elle était dans la m..are formée par les larmes qu'elle avait ver…sées lorsqu'elle avait deux mètres soi…soixante-quinze de haut. »

- Et c'est pourquoi je te dis toujours d'arrêter de chialer, conclut fièrement Ace.

- Sauf que je ne fais pas deux mètres soixante-quinze, contredit Luffy.

- Ah là là, tu n'as pas compris, soupira son aîné en secouant la tête. C'est une leçon de morale, tu vois ? Comme le petit chaperon rouge qui dit de ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus.

Ace ferma le livre et déclara :

- Bon, viens, j'en ai marre d'être là-dedans.

La tempête avait cessé. La bulle de revêtement avait éclaté. Ils étaient à l'air libre, voguant sur l'océan au lieu d'être au milieu de celui-ci. Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Ace alors qu'il respirait le vent marin qui balayait le pont. Luffy semblait encore plus heureux que lui, bondissant dans tous les sens.

Ace observa le triple Log Pose à son poignet. L'aiguille de droite tournait dans tous les sens alors que celle du milieu vibrait de manière instable. Seule celle de gauche semblait fixée dans une direction précise. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les aiguilles en mouvement indiquaient des îles généralement dangereuses : si le champ magnétique était perturbé, cela voulait dire qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Tandis que si l'aiguille était stable, cela voulait dire que l'île était un minimum plus sûre. Normalement.

* * *

Marco poussa un petit soupir. Enfin, ils étaient dans le Nouveau Monde et le temps s'était calmé. Il avait finalement l'occasion de contacter son Père.

D'un pas pressé, il se dirigea vers sa cabine où se trouvait l'escargophone à haute portée.

Il composa le numéro avec hâte. L'attente du moment où son capitaine décrocha sembla durer des heures, quand enfin, les yeux de l'escargophone s'ouvrirent.

- Allô ? Père ? C'est moi, Marco. Nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? s'enquit aussitôt le phénix.

- Mon fils…

Le cœur du commandant rata un battement à l'intonation attristée de la voix de Barbe Blanche.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le blond.

Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

- Owen est mort, murmura le capitaine.

.

* * *

.

_Eh oui, la semaine prochaine, la rencontre tant attendue entre Barbe Blanche et Ace & Luffy arrive enfin... Et dans quelles circonstances !_

_Donc, oui, dans ce chapitre Ace a hyperventilé. Pourquoi ? Eh bien je pense qu'Ace est un personnage qui ne supporte pas de se sentir impuissant, même si la situation ne parait pas si grave que ça. Dans la situation présente, il était entouré de gardes qui faisaient pression sur lui et Luffy. Mh, ça me rappelle quelque chose... La dernière fois qu'ils ont vu Sabo, peut-être ? A cause de ça, il se peut qu'il ait plus que tout inconsciemment peur d'être forcé à faire quelque chose, mais si la chose en question ne lui fait aucun mal. Il a la haine contre les ordres, on a pu s'en rendre compte... En tant qu'adulte, il put passer par au-dessus de ces ordres ou être assez réfléchi pour gérer la situation et nuancer la chose, mais en tant qu'enfant pré-ado ? Pas sûr... Pour autant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va nous faire une crise dès qu'il se retrouvera dans quelque chose de délicat : ce qui a engendré la crise dans le cas présent était son inactivité. Si son esprit est concentré sur ses gestes par exemple dans un combat ou qu'il doit protéger Luffy, il n'aura pas l'occasion d'angoisser. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas transformer Ace en larve psychologiquement inutile. Après tout, il est Portgas D. Ace ! (imaginez le son d'un coup de tonnerre pour ponctuer cette merveilleuse déclaration). Quant à Luffy, sa joie de vivre est toujours là pour détendre l'atmosphère. _

_Je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous pensait à la bataille avec Big Mum comme un simple prétexte sans conséquences pour embarquer Luffy et Ace dans le Nouveau Monde. Eh bien non ! Comment va réagir l'équipage endeuillé de Barbe Blanche à la présence d'enfants sur leur navire ?... Mais qui est donc cet Owen ? Quel impact aura sa mort sur l'arrivée des frères D à bord du Moby Dick ?_

_La suite dans une semaine ! Bye Bye !_

_Morwyn K._


	11. Chapitre 10

- Un parent ne devrait jamais avoir à voir mourir ses enfants.

Marco se tourna vers son Père et capitaine en entendant ses paroles. Les seules à avoir été déclarées au milieu du silence des pirates recueillis. La seconde division notamment était abattue après la perte de leur commandant.

La gorge du phénix se serra.

L'île sur laquelle l'enterrement avait lieu était belle. C'était l'une des rares dans le Nouveau Monde à posséder un climat clément. Cependant, elle était inhabitée. La raison en elle-même importait pourtant peu à cet instant.

Owen avait fait partie du nombre réduit de personnes auxquelles Marco s'était autorisé à réellement s'attacher, lui qui, il le savait, serait toujours le dernier à partir. Il avait vu nombre de ses compagnons perdre la vie alors que lui-même était indemne, guéri par ses flammes. Pourtant, il savait que les commandants de Barbe Blanche étaient presque intouchables, de par leur force et leur réputation. Le lien fraternel qui les unissait était plus fort qu'avec le reste de l'équipage. C'était stupide, mais Owen, au même titre que Thatch ou Jozu, avait toujours paru indestructible. Dans l'esprit de tous, le commandant de la seconde division serait toujours là, présent quoi qu'il arrive.  
Et pourtant.

C'était bien son nom gravé sur cette stèle de marbre. C'était bien lui que tous pleuraient.

Marco ferma les yeux. La douleur de perdre un être cher ne s'amenuisait pas avec le temps. On s'y habituait, peut-être. Mais elle était toujours là, ravivée à la moindre occasion. La cruelle réalité s'imposa au phénix quand il entendit Oul, la seconde d'Owen, se mettre à sangloter.

Jamais plus il n'entendrait le rire discret d'Owen quand Haruta et Thatch mettaient en place un sale coup. Jamais plus il ne verrait son visage déterminé à protéger les siens avant qu'il ne se jette dans la bataille. Jamais plus Owen ne lui raconterai tous les ragots qu'il avait pu écouter grâce à son fruit de l'invisibilité, le soir, juste avant de se coucher.

Barbe Blanche posa une main réconfortante dans le dos du phénix. En un regard, le capitaine l'incita à le suivre sur le navire, laissant l'équipage seul avec la sépulture.

En silence, Marco referma la porte de la cabine de son Père derrière lui.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda le phénix d'un ton neutre.

Il pleurerait son camarade plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de savoir. Savoir comment tout cela était arrivé.

Barbe Blanche poussa un long soupir et malgré toute la force qui transparaissait de l'homme, sa vieillesse sauta soudain aux yeux de Marco.

- Quand Big Mum a attaqué l'île de Weiss et que nous l'avons défendue, nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que les choses tournent ainsi… commença le capitaine. C'était déjà un carnage quand nous sommes arrivés. Tu sais comment est Weiss.

Le phénix acquiesça en se remémorant l'île où la pluie tombait presque constamment, inondant le sol. Toutes les constructions étaient montées sur pilotis et liées par des passerelles. Les habitants menaient une vie paisible et subsistaient avec les plantes des rizières. Le milieu humide et le climat unique que possédait l'île permettait à une plante remplie de liquide sucré de s'épanouir, liquide qui servait à produire un délicieux sirop. C'était sans doute ce qui avait motivé l'empereur gourmande à tenter de s'emparer du territoire par la force.

- Les piliers des maisons étaient tous détruits, les passerelles démolies. Sur cette île, il n'y a aucun refuge naturel pour les humains. Si les fondations sont détruites, les civils sont condamnés à survivre dans un mètre d'eau, vingt centimètres dans les endroits les moins profonds. Pendant que nous combattions les pirates de Big Mum sur le rivage, la seconde division est partie aider la population. Owen craignait qu'une partie des hommes de Big Mum massacrent les villageois. Il n'avait pas tort.

La seconde division avait beau être supérieure en nombre, les blessés de Weiss étaient très nombreux. Ils avaient tentés de trouver un abri dans l'arbre géant et creux au centre de l'île, mais les pirates de Big Mum les ont trouvés.

Owen a envoyé Oul et quelques-uns de ses hommes soigner les villageois pendant que la plupart de sa division de battait contre les autres pirates. Owen avait l'avantage. Mais au moment où la bataille s'intensifiait, un des subordonnés puissants de Big Mum est arrivé, Bjorn aux Cents Armes. Le fruit d'Owen est inutile sur Weiss. Les mouvements de l'eau le trahissent même s'il est invisible. Le combat était à peu près égal, mais Owen a mis le pied dans de la vase carnivore. Ça l'a bloqué l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il se libère, mais ça a affaiblit ses défenses. D'après Oul, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a pris une balle de Bjorn en plein cœur. Elle n'a rien pu faire pour lui porter secours.

Marco resta silencieux quelques secondes. Un simple moment d'inattention avait suffi à prendre la vie de son camarade. Dans le Nouveau Monde, la moindre erreur contre un ennemi pouvait s'avérer fatale. C'était au premier qui commettait un faux pas.

- Qu'en est-il de Bjorn ? interrogea le phénix d'un ton froid.

Il se chargerait personnellement de lui s'il le fallait.

- Mort, lui aussi, répondit son capitaine comme s'il avait capté ses pensées. On pourrait presque prendre cela comme une punition divine. Un orage a éclaté et un barrage en amont de la bataille a cédé. Bjorn était à moitié mort après son combat contre Owen. Il n'a pas pu s'écarter à temps et a été emporté dans les débris et la crue. Avec ou sans son fruit du démon, c'est impossible qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant.

- Donc, il n'y aura pas d'expédition punitive contre Big Mum, murmura le commandant.

- Ils ont eu leur compte, répliqua Barbe Blanche, une colère froide au fond des yeux. Ils ont perdu bien plus que nous dans cette bataille, je peux te l'assurer, Marco. Big Mum ne s'attaquera plus à nous pendant un long moment. Ses forces sont très affaiblies. Elle est fourbe, mais pas stupide. Elle n'enverrait pas inutilement ses hommes à la mort. Elle sait que nous la surpassons en force. Néanmoins, pour un temps, il vaut mieux que toutes nos flottes restent dans le Nouveau Monde.

Marco acquiesça, l'esprit sombre. Ils étaient arrivés largement après la guerre. Peut-être que si la première division avait été présente, Owen serait toujours en vie.

- Qu'en est-il de la reconstruction de Weiss ? s'enquit le phénix.

Après tout, son ami était mort pour cette île.

- Nous sommes restés quelques jours pour aider les habitants ils se sont vite remis. Quand nous les avons quittés, presque tous les blessés pouvaient de nouveau vivre normalement, et le bilan de morts est faible.

C'était une maigre consolation face à la perte d'un frère d'arme. Marco pouvait voir une douleur semblable à la sienne dans le regard de son Père.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla le commandant. Comment Owen a-t-il pu ?...

Barbe Blanche sourit doucement à son fils.

- Sa perte nous affecte tous. Mais tu sais très bien ce qu'il dirait s'il t'entendait.

- Owen détestait les lamentations.

* * *

Ace pinça les lèvres, serrant la main de son petit frère, qui leva les yeux vers lui.

Ils avaient la sensation de ne pas être du tout à leur place. En retrait de la foule, les enfants observaient les pirates se recueillir auprès de la tombe de leur camarade, pour lui rendre un dernier hommage ou simplement lui dire adieu. Certains ne pouvaient empêcher leurs larmes de couler.

Quand les deux frères étaient sortis sur le pont une fois la tempête évanouie, il n'avait pas fallu attendre très longtemps avant que Marco ne convoque tout le monde sur le pont pour annoncer qu'il fallait rejoindre leur « Père » tout de suite, sans donner plus de détails. Tout l'équipage avait saisi qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais qu'il était inutile de demander quoi que ce soit à leur commandant. Ils savaient que la nouvelle était particulièrement mauvaise. La plupart se doutait que l'un d'entre eux était mort. A partir de cet instant, les frères D avaient été oubliés. Pas que ça les dérange particulièrement, mais ils ne savaient tout simplement pas comment agir. Le débarquement sur la petite île s'était déroulé dans une ambiance grave. Ace et Luffy avaient été les derniers à descendre du navire, passant inaperçus au milieu des pirates bien plus grands qu'eux. Pourtant, ils avaient réussi à voir qu'un grand nombre de personnes était déjà là avant leur arrivée, ainsi qu'un bateau semblable au leur mais dans une version immense, à la figure en forme de baleine de couleur blanche.

Ils avaient entendu une nouvelle se répandre jusqu'à eux dans un murmure, comme une vague sur le sable. « Owen est mort ».

Qui était Owen, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Mais les visages bouleversés des pirates et la douleur visible sur chacun d'eux était suffisante pour qu'ils se sentent mal à l'aise à leur tour. Owen avait été quelqu'un d'important, c'était une certitude. Et eux étaient des étrangers, qui n'avaient absolument rien à faire là. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée sur le navire des pirates de Barbe Blanche, les enfants souhaitaient réellement ne pas être là. Leur présence était une gêne dans le tableau, Ace le ressentait aussi clairement que si on le lui gravait dans la peau. Les deux frères se faisaient tout petits, incroyablement silencieux, afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux, l'attention d'un pirate qui ne faisait pas partie de la première division et qui aurait tôt fait de défouler tout son chagrin et sa colère sur eux. Ace était certain qu'à leur place, ils n'apprécieraient pas la présence d'inconnus à l'enterrement de son ami.

Au bout d'un instant, le jeune garçon se rendit compte que les hommes et les quelques femmes semblaient se retirer en direction de la baleine blanche après avoir murmuré quelques mots à la sépulture ou bien simplement déposé quelque chose sur elle, sans rien dire. Ace reconnut quelques-uns d'entre eux pour faire partie de la division de Marco et constata avec surprise qu'il ne retournait pas sur leur navire mais bien le plus grand, c'est-à-dire la baleine blanche.

Ace tapota l'épaule de son frère pour attirer son attention –sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait la sensation que parler ici n'était pas la bonne chose à faire- il indiqua doucement l'immense vaisseau du bout du doigt. Luffy hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et laissa son aîné le guider en passant derrière la foule des pirates pour rejoindre également le navire blanc.

Une fois éloigné du lieu de l'enterrement et la plage gagnée, les enfants se sentirent tout de suite mieux, comme si un charme avait été rompu. A quelques pas d'eux, un petit groupe d'homme parlaient d'une voix attristée tout en avançant vers leur bateau. Les deux frères montèrent à bord à leur suite sans difficultés. En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, Ace constata que les pirates s'étaient dispersés un peu partout et qu'encore une fois, personne ne semblait vraiment faire attention à eux.

Jusqu'au moment où Marco sortit sur le pont par la porte qui se trouvait juste à la gauche des deux frères. Le commandant à la mine sombre cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en les voyant, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler de leur présence –ce qui était sans doute le cas.

- Venez, murmura le phénix. Vous devez voir notre capitaine.

Les deux D échangèrent un regard. Habituellement, Luffy aurait été ravi de rencontrer un capitaine pirate, surtout que ce Barbe Blanche avait l'air très puissant, mais l'ambiance morose l'empêchait de se réjouir. Quant à Ace, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Mis à part peut-être qu'il avait moins envie de se montrer insolent. Le commandant fit demi-tour pour s'enfoncer dans un couloir spacieux, suivi des enfants. Tout semblait si grand sur ce navire…

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une immense porte de bois à laquelle le phénix toqua.

- Entre, fit une voix de l'autre côté.

Marco obéit et les deux frères n'hésitèrent qu'un instant avant de pénétrer à leur tour dans la pièce, tout en restant dans l'ombre.

Ace eut le souffle coupé quand il vit l'homme qui occupait la chambre.

Il avait déjà vu des hommes grands, c'était sûr. Garp par exemple faisait bien deux mètres cinquante. Mais cet homme-là… devait mesurer six mètres, facilement. Ace comprenait mieux la taille du bateau, maintenant. Il avait l'air vieux, et pourtant, il était musclé, et son torse était couturé de cicatrice. Il avait une moustache blanche en forme de croissant de lune et des yeux fatigués, couché sur une méridienne adaptée à sa taille, un verre d'alcool dans la main.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Marco. Tu es sorti i peine cinq minutes…

Puis il aperçut les deux enfants restés derrière le commandant et haussa les sourcils.

- Qui est-ce ?

Le phénix fit signe aux frères D d'approcher. En s'exécutant, Ace jeta un coup d'œil à Luffy. Ses yeux étaient plein d'intérêt alors qu'ils se posaient sur le capitaine, curieux.

- Ils faisaient naufrage dans la première partie de Grand Line, expliqua Marco. Je voulais les ramener à leur île natale –Dawn, sur East Blue, mais j'ai reçu ton appel. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux les emmener avec nous plutôt que de les laisser sur une île au hasard.

Le regard doré de Barbe Blanche passa sur les D, pensif, puis se dirigea vers Marco.

- Je vois… fit le capitaine. Seulement, je refuse d'envoyer un navire seul pour ramener ces gamins. Vu la situation, c'est trop dangereux. Quant à envoyer plusieurs divisions hors du Nouveau Monde, c'est absolument hors de question. Ils n'auront qu'à rester à bord du Moby Dick le temps que les choses se calment.

- Très bien, accepta le commandant.

- Pardon ?! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ace.

- Un problème, gamin ? interrogea Barbe Blanche d'un air contrarié.

- Non, enfin je veux dire, si ! On a rien à faire là ! On ne devrait même pas avoir quitté Dawn, pour commencer ! Pourquoi on se retrouve dans le Nouveau Monde ?

- On appelle ça un concours de circonstances, gronda le capitaine. C'est fâcheux pour vous, mais vous restez sur le navire ou on vous laisse à votre sort dans une chaloupe, c'est au choix.

- Moi je trouve ça cool ! intervint Luffy d'un air joyeux.

Le fils de Roger retint une réponse acerbe. Quand ils auraient fini de décider pour lui, ils le préviendraient…

- Tant qu'ils seront à bord, ils seront sous ta responsabilité, mon fils, reprit Barbe Blanche à l'adresse de Marco.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, un peu surpris.

Barbe Blanche connaissait suffisamment Marco pour savoir que le phénix endeuillé avait plus que tout besoin d'une occupation, de responsabilités, pour avoir ses pensées dirigées vers autre chose que la mort de son ami. Son fils détestait s'apitoyer. Il préférait continuer à avancer. Et pour cela, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de devoir veiller sur ces enfants, qui avaient d'ailleurs l'air plutôt intéressants.

Marco sembla capter les intentions de son capitaine. Le commandant fit un léger sourire à son Père avant de se tourner vers les deux frères.

- Vous feriez mieux de visiter un peu le navire pour pouvoir vous y repérer plus facilement. Je vous montrerais votre chambre plus tard, déclara le blond.

- D'accord ! répondit Luffy avec joie. Tu viens Ace ?

- J'arrive, marmonna le concerné.

Il fixa un instant le phénix avec un air de reproche avant de sortir à la suite du chapeau de paille.

- Donc ? demanda Barbe Blanche quand la porte fut refermée derrière les enfants. Qui sont-ils ? Ce ne sont pas de simples naufragés, n'est-ce pas ?

_Perspicace, comme toujours_, songea Marco.

- Ils sont frères orphelins, à priori. Ils s'appellent Portgas D. Ace et Luffy. Ils viennent de l'île de Dawn, où se trouve le Royaume de Goa, réputé pour être le plus beau d'East Blue. Ils vivent en chassant et volant, mais habitent plus ou moins avec des bandits de la montagne. Ils veulent devenir pirates pour être libres. Luffy a mangé le fruit du caoutchouc, aussi. Ça, ce sont les seuls éléments que je suis censé savoir.

- Mais tu en as appris plus, c'est ça ? devina son capitaine.

- Monkey D. Luffy est plus bavard que son grand frère, confirma le phénix.

- Monkey ? répéta Barbe Blanche en haussant un sourcil. Ils sont de la famille de Garp ?

- Ce seraient ses petits-fils, apparemment, même si Ace a été adopté. Garp tient absolument à en faire des soldats de la Marine, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ace et Luffy se seraient rencontrés i peu près trois ans. Ils avaient un autre frère adoptif, qui était le fils de nobles. Un jour, le roi a décidé de brûler la décharge, ou plutôt le bidonville qu'ils fréquentaient. Avec les habitants, bien sûr, puisqu'ils faisaient sale sur le Royaume, précisa Marco d'un ton cynique. Suite à ça, leur frère, qui avait été repris par ses parents, a tenté de prendre la mer, mais il est mort. Luffy n'a pas précisé comment, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le sache lui-même. Il y a beaucoup d'éléments manquants à son récit.

- Je vois… murmura le capitaine. Et pourtant, ils tiennent à retourner au Royaume de Goa ? Et Garp, dans tout ça ?

- J'imagine qu'Ace s'inquiète pour la sécurité de son frère, supposa Marco.

- Ace, c'est le plus grand ? Celui avec les taches de rousseur ?

- Oui, confirma le commandant. Honnêtement, il se méfie des autres comme de la peste.

- Vu ce qu'il a vécu, ce n'est pas très étonnant, répondit Newgate.

- Je sais, mais à ce point, ça n'est pas normal. ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'ils sont avec nous. On les a sauvés, soignés, on leur a acheté des vêtements. Je pense qu'il sait que nous ne lui voulons aucun mal, mais c'est comme s'il craignait que quelque chose nous fasse soudain changer d'avis sur lui. C'est difficile à expliquer. Alors que Luffy, lui, est vraiment sociable et content d'être avec nous, Ace donne plutôt l'impression de guetter la moindre opportunité de quitter le navire.

- En effet, c'est un contraste assez étrange, soupira Barbe Blanche.

Il prendrait le temps d'observer le comportement de ces frères à bord du Moby Dick.

- Je me demande si Garp s'est aperçu de leur disparition, ajouta le capitaine. Après tout, il passe son temps à poursuivre les pirates sur le globe. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne passe que très rarement voir sa famille.

- Il nous accuserait sans doute de kidnapping et on aurait le QG de la Marine sur le dos s'il se rendait compte que ses petits-fils sont à bord du Moby Dick, réfléchit le phénix à haute voix, presque amusé par la pensée.

Barbe Blanche eut un petit rire.

- Eh bien, s'il vient récupérer ces deux enfants, je ne l'en empêcherait pas. En attendant que ça arrive, ils seront en sécurité. Je suis curieux de voir comment ils vont évoluer parmi nous.

* * *

- C'est méga grand ! Carrément géant ! s'émerveilla Luffy.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que lui et son frère explorait le navire. Comparé à celui-ci (le Moby Dick, d'après ce qu'Ace avait entendu), le bateau de Marco (était-ce vraiment le sien ? Peu importait) paraissait petit. Le fils de Roger se demanda vaguement combien de pirates il pouvait bien accueillir. Deux mille, peut-être. Les enfants n'avaient commencé à examiner seulement l'extérieur du navire, et ils n'en voyaient pas le bout pour sûr, les pirates de Barbe Blanche devait bien aimer humer l'air marin.

SBAM !

Ace, qui examinait la balustrade du navire, se tourna d'un air surpris vers le bruit provenant de son petit frère. Ce dernier était tombé sur le parquet du pont, juste en face d'une personne qu'Ace supposa être l'obstacle dans lequel était rentré Luffy.

La personne en question, que le garçon prit d'abord pour une femme en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide avant de se rapprocher du chapeau de paille, s'avéra très rapidement être en fait un homme travesti aux traits fins. Il avait la peau pâle, des cheveux noirs attachés à la manière d'une geisha, un kimono violet et… du rouge à lèvres. Plutôt étrange. Apparemment, l'équipage pirate contenait son lot d'excentriques, entre le capitaine géant, le second qui était un croisement entre un ananas et un poulet enflammé et cet homme habillé en femme…

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et pinça les lèvres en voyant les enfants.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il d'une manière un peu sèche.

- Des chasseurs de baleines, ça se voit pas ? ironisa Ace qui n'appréciait guère le regard hautain du travesti.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna naïvement Luffy. Depuis quand ?

Son aîné roula des yeux. Le garçon en caoutchouc n'était pas vraiment réceptif au second degré.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vus sur le navire, déclara l'homme en ignorant la pique d'Ace. D'ailleurs, il n'y a jamais eu de gosses ici. Et l'île est inhabitée. D'où venez-vous et qui vous a permis de monter à bord ?

- Le Type Ananas ! répondit spontanément le chapeau de paille.

- Je m'appelle Marco, soupira le concerné en se posant à côté d'eux dans un battement d'ailes.

Fasciné, Ace observa les flammes bleues disparaitre presque instantanément pour laisser place à des bras humains. Le garçon se demanda brièvement comment Marco les avaient trouvés aussi rapidement dans l'immensité du Moby Dick, mais son attention fut vite récupérée par la suite de la conversation.

- Ils resteront avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'une division puisse s'absenter sans problème du Nouveau Monde pour les ramener à East Blue, Izou, annonça Marco.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? demanda Izou d'un air sceptique. Mais d'où ils sortent ?

- Ils flottaient sur un bout de bois sur Grand Line.

- Vous le dites, quand vous aurez fini de parler comme si on n'était pas là, intervint Ace.

Les pirates lui coulèrent un regard surpris, et le fils de Roger dû se retenir de rouler une nouvelle fois des yeux. Les adultes étaient parfois désespérants.

- Bon, venez avec moi, dit le phénix aux deux frères. Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

- Okay ! accepta Luffy avec enthousiasme.

- A plus tard, Marco, salua le travesti.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête avant d'entraîner les enfants vers l'intérieur du navire. En parcourant les couloirs, le phénix expliqua :

- Mis à part le capitaine et les seize… non, quinze commandants, se rattrapa l'homme avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, tout le monde dort dans les dortoirs. Il y en a dix par division, soit environ une dizaine de personne par dortoir.

- Donc on va dormir avec huit autres personnes ? s'inquiéta le chapeau de paille.

- Non. Vous allez prendre la chambre d'Owen, annonça Marco sans les regarder.

« Le type mort ? » faillit demander Ace, mais il s'en abstint. Quant à Luffy, il ne semblait pas avoir retenu le nom de l'homme décédé, et semblait tout simplement content de savoir qu'il aurait une cabine avec son frère.

Arrivé devant une porte numérotée « 2 », le trio s'arrêta. Marco parut hésiter un court instant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

La chambre n'avait rien de personnel. Le fils de Roger déposa son sac à dos bien rempli au sol pour mieux examiner la pièce. Ace supposa que les éléments qu'Owen avait ajoutés quand il occupait cette cabine devaient déjà avoir été enlevés. Il n'y avait pas de cadre photo, d'habits ou encore d'objets trainant sur le sol qui auraient pu indiquer la personnalité de l'ancien occupant. Les meubles étaient en bois solide et le lit très grand. Deux personnes adultes auraient facilement put y dormir. Owen devait soit avoir été une personne de bonne taille, soit quelqu'un qui aimait dormir en étoile de mer. Le regard d'Ace fut attiré par un hublot donnant sur la mer. Luffy, lui, repéra tout de suite une porte située sur le mur de droite.

- Elle va où cette porte ? interrogea le chapeau de paille.

- Pour des raisons pratiques, elle communique avec ma cabine, répondit Marco.

Le cœur du phénix se serra légèrement quand il se rendit compte qu'Owen ne passerait plus jamais cette porte. Le commandant de la seconde division avait tendance à émerger dans sa chambre sans prévenir, comme un ouragan.

_Ouais, en gros on a un genre de baby… baby-stetter. Non stitter. Rah je sais plus ! Marco sur le dos, quoi !_ comprit Ace, légèrement exaspéré.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si on les tenait à l'œil par méfiance ou s'ils s'inquiétaient réellement pour eux. Le fils de Roger avait la sale impression qu'il y avait une anguille sous la roche. Et dire que Luffy avait l'air de s'en fiche… Ace se demandait parfois comment son cadet pouvait être aussi insouciant.

- Bon, je vous laisse vous installer, vous êtes sûrement là pour quelques semaines alors mettez-vous à l'aise, conseilla Marco avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le garçon aux taches de rousseur fronça les sourcils quand la porte se referma derrière le commandant. Quelques semaines ? Bravo, il n'y avait pas plus vague. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien signifier des mois qu'une vingtaine de jours… Dans ces conditions, Ace avait presque l'impression d'être captif des pirates plutôt qu'hébergé par eux.

- Eh, Ace ! Regarde !

Le rire de son petit frère sortit le brun de ses pensées. Le chapeau de paille bondissait sur le lit, de plus en plus haut, en faisant des pirouettes dans tous les sens, quand soudain, le garçon en caoutchouc alla jusqu'à toucher le plafond et rebondir dessus. Ace ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire quand l'enfant élastique se mit à rebondir entre le lit et le plafond à toute vitesse, comme l'aurait fait une balle. Une irrégularité dans le plafond le fit dévier et ricocher à travers toute la cabine, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de son aîné… jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se prenne un projectile nommé Luffy qui le fasse valser contre un mur avec son cadet.

Ace se releva difficilement pendant que son frère rigolait de manière incontrôlable, reprenant ses esprits au sol. Le fils de Roger resta un instant hébété avant de se mettre lui aussi à sourire largement.

* * *

- Le Type Ananas sert à rien, il nous a pas dit où était le réfectoire ! geignit Luffy.

Cela faisait un petit moment que les frères D. erraient sur le Moby Dick en quête de nourriture. Le chapeau de paille, apercevant un pirate non loin de là, se précipita vers lui.

- Hey, le vieux ! Où est-ce qu'on mange ? interrogea-t-il avec ses habituelles bonnes manières.

Ace se rapprocha plus doucement, gardant l'œil sur Luffy. On ne savait jamais quelles stupides choses il pourrait avoir l'idée de faire, ou de dire.

Le pirate se retourna d'un air surpris, puis baissa les yeux à la hauteur des enfants. Cet homme avait l'air grand, mais c'était peut-être à cause de sa coupe de cheveux en banane. Il avait aussi une cicatrice à côté de l'œil gauche et une barbichette. La première chose à laquelle songea Ace quand il le vit, c'est qu'il avait l'air d'un cuisinier, avec son foulard autour du cou.

Marco s'était assuré que les membres de l'équipage soient tous au courant de la présence des deux enfants à bord, pour éviter que des altercations comme celles avec Izou se reproduisent indéfiniment. Thatch était donc lui aussi informé que des mioches étaient actuellement sur le Moby Dick. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de parler avec le phénix et s'attendait donc à des mômes effrayés d'être sur un bateau pirate plutôt que... ça. Un petit avec un chapeau de paille qui le regardait avec des yeux à la fois innocents et mécontents, et un pré-adolescent à l'air taciturne. Sans parler du ton employé par le plus petit… Un léger sourire amusé, le premier depuis quelques jours, étira les lèvres du commandant de la quatrième division.

- C'est pas une manière de parler à tes aînés, tu le sais ça ? sermonna l'homme.

Le chapeau de paille le fixa simplement d'un air d'incompréhension totale. Ace poussa un petit soupir.

- Bah, laisse, Luffy, il est déran…

- NON ! STOP ! hurla le Dépressif dans l'infirmerie.

Ewald se plaqua une main sur le visage. Et voilà que son patient recommençait à délirer dans son sommeil… Le médecin injecta un peu de calmant au pauvre homme.

- ...geant, termina le fils de Roger sans se douter du drame qui avait lieu dans le cabinet d'Ewald.

- Mais j'ai faim ! se plaignit le garçon élastique.

- Ah là là, vous êtes là seulement depuis quelques heures et vous exigez déjà qu'on vous nourrisse ? Pourris gâtés… taquina Thatch.

- Si t'as pas l'intention de nous dire où est la bouffe tu peux aussi bien la fermer, tu sais, répliqua Ace à bout de patience.

Thatch écarquilla légèrement les yeux, prit de court, puis il se mit à rire.

- Y a quoi de marrant ? s'enquit Luffy qui sentait que quelque chose lui échappait.

- 'Sais pas… marmonna son aîné, dérouté.

Les gens de ce navire étaient tous bizarres, c'était un fait maintenant. Peut-être même schizophrènes.

- Bon, allez ! s'exclama le pirate, toujours en riant (il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas net chez lui). C'est l'heure du repas, en plus ! Suivez-moi !

Le commandant partit à grands pas. Les deux frères se consultèrent du regard avant de le suivre, presque obligés de trottiner pour rester au niveau de l'homme.

Quand le trio parvint à la salle à manger, Ace se stoppa brutalement.

Il devait bien y avoir plus de mille personnes. _Attends, Marco a dit qu'il y avait seize divisions… Avec à peu près cent personnes chacune… Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, toutes les divisions sont à bord actuellement… Alors ça veut dire qu'il y a mille six cents pirates !?_

Il trouvait qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde sur le navire de la Marine, et sur celui de la première division de Barbe Blanche. Mais _là_. C'était juste… Il n'y avait pas mots.

Et il y avait tout type de personnes, en plus de ça ! Il y en avait quelques-uns qui semblaient presque aussi grands que Barbe Blanche, un petit nombre d'hommes-poisson, des hommes tout à fait normaux, quelques femmes pirates par-ci par-là et d'autres en tenue d'infirmière rose, toutes assises à la même table. L'ambiance était animée mais pourtant peu joyeuse. Les yeux d'Ace se posèrent sur Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier occupait un siège immense et buvait du saké, malgré les protestations de quelques infirmières.

Les regards curieux des pirates les plus proches de la porte dévisagèrent les deux enfants. Sans vraiment s'en soucier, Ace se mit à chercher deux places pour lui et son frère, sans grand succès. Les pirates étaient bien trop grands pour qu'il puisse y voir quoi que ce soit !

- La salle n'est pas aussi bondée, d'habitude, leur dit Thatch en voyant leur air contrarié. C'est rare que plus de la moitié des divisions soient présentes… Bon, venez, on a qu'à aller à la table des commandants…

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de manger avec les autres ? demanda Luffy. C'est stupide.

- Bien sûr qu'on a le droit ! répondit le pirate. Mais on a une table réservée, pour les moments où on veut parler de trucs importants… Enfin, des choses comme ça quoi.

- Et ça pose pas de problème si on s'y assoit ? demanda Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, vous êtes sous la responsabilité de Marco.

Le fils de Roger pesta. Il avait déjà oublié ça.

- Pourquoi le Type Ananas doit nous surveiller ?

Thatch eut un énorme sourire.

* * *

A la table des commandants, Marco éternua et fut pris d'un frisson. Il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

- Ah zut, c'est vrai que c'est pas un ananas mais un poulet, réalisa Luffy.

- En fait, je suis persuadé qu'il a les gênes des deux, lui dit Thatch d'un air confident.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna naïvement le chapeau de paille.

- Oui, acquiesça le pirate avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Le trio s'assit à la table des commandants en face du phénix, qui leur adressa un regard suspicieux. Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin avant d'observer les personnes assises à sa table –qui les fixaient d'ailleurs lui et son petit frère, qui bavardait avec Thatch. Il reconnut l'homme travesti de toute à l'heure. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu les douze autres auparavant, même si certains lui étaient légèrement familiers peut-être les avaient-il vus sur les avis de recherches de Daoka. Deux d'entre eux faisaient quasiment la taille de leur capitaine. Thatch glissa leurs noms à l'oreille de Luffy –bien que ce dernier ne les retiendraient sans doute pas et les renommeraient sûrement par une de leurs caractéristique physique.

Blenheim, le commandant de la neuvième flotte, étaient bien proportionné et avait tout simplement l'air d'un géant. Très musclé, il avait cependant de longs cheveux tirant sur le gris attachés en une tresse sur le dessus de son crâne. Sa barbe courte était blanche.

La première chose que Luffy remarqua chez Atmos, c'était son casque de viking. Le meneur de la treizième division avait une longue barbe lisse et noire et un corps rond, corpulent.

Venait ensuite Jozu, faisant deux têtes de moins que Barbe Blanche. Il était apparemment le commandant de la troisième division. Il avait mangé le fruit du diamant, qui lui permettait de changer son corps en celui-ci. Il avait l'air peu avenant, un torseet des bras musclés bien plus développés que la partie inférieure de son corps et de courts cheveux noirs.

Quatre autres commandants faisaient une demi taille de plus que la normale. Fossa était un homme bien taillé, avec un début de calvitie, des favoris et une moustache noire. Une cicatrice lui traversait diagonalement le visage. Il commandait la quinzième division. Son voisin, Kingdew, avait la musculature bien développée et ses avant-bras semblaient entourés par une protection d'acier. Il avait les cheveux blonds vénitiens, coupés au carré et était le chef de la onzième division. Le commandant de la dixième, Curiel, était visiblement un tireur d'élite. Il était tout aussi bien entraîné que ses camarades et possédait lunettes aux verres colorés. Son tatouage était plus petit mais plus visible les autres, étant donné qu'il se trouvait sur son menton. Le commandant de la cinquième nommé Vista avait un haut-de-forme, un sourire et une moustache qui lui donnaient un air de gentleman. Il avait aussi de longs cheveux noirs et frisés.

Ensuite, les hommes avaient enfin des tailles basiques. Blamenco, qui menait la sixième division, était un personnage gras au nez épaté, mais avait l'air jovial et sympathique. Rakuyou quant à lui était le commandant de la septième flotte il avait de longues dreadlocks blondes qui contrastaient avec sa peau mate. Namur était le commandant homme-poisson qui était à la tête de la huitième division. Il ressemblait à un requin. Speed Jiru, celui de la quatorzième division, avait des oreilles pointues et un nez en forme de groin. Il était difficile de dire s'il avait des cheveux ou non puisqu'il portait une chéchia. Quant à Haruta, on ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Thatch le désigna comme étant le commandant de la douzième flotte. Le physique androgyne, Haruta faisait la taille d'Ace. Il possédait des grands yeux, un visage rond, une voix fluette et des cheveux bruns tirant vers le roux. Sa tenue rappelait celle d'un lutin.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Ace se dit que les commandants devaient être sélectionnés par niveau d'étrangeté, pour qu'on puisse bien les distinguer parmi les mille six cents pirates. C'était logique finalement.

- Donc si j'ai bien suivi les mioches, vous faisiez naufrage, c'est ça ? demanda Curiel.

Le fils de Roger roula des yeux à l'appellation alors que son petit frère ne s'en formalisait pas, préférant s'exclamer entre deux bouchées de viande :

- Ouais ! Mais le Type Ananas-Poulet nous a trouvés, donc c'est bon !

Izou s'étrangla avec sa boisson. Haruta la recracha au visage de Blenheim. La fourchette de Curiel se planta à côté de son assiette. Avec son couteau, Fossa aurait pu trancher le poignet de Kingdew si celui-ci n'était pas entouré d'acier. Blamenco s'étouffa à moitié avec sa nourriture. Jozu leva les sourcils très, très haut. Le coude de Rakuyou dérapa pour cogner la hanche de Speed alors que Vista avait un hoquet nerveux. Le casque d'Atmos tomba sur la tête de Namur. Thatch ne réussit pas à contenir son rire. Barbe Blanche ricana un « quel gamin insolent » alors que les couverts de Marco éclatèrent dans ses mains lorsqu'elles se crispèrent.

- Tu t'appelles Luffy, c'est bien ça ? fit Thatch en passant un bras autour de l'épaule du garçon élastique. On va bien s'entendre, toi et moi !

Puis son fou rire le reprit, incontrôlable. Le chapeau de paille se tourna avec inquiétude vers son grand frère, qui arborait un fin sourire.

- J'ai dit quoi ? tenta de s'informer Luffy auprès de son aîné.

- Mais rien, mais rien, le rassura ce dernier en se resservant une cuisse de poulet.

- Thatch, si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire _tout de suite_, je ne garantis plus ta sécurité à bord, avertit Marco en se pinçant l'arête du nez, ce qui coupa net l'hilarité de ses camarades (oui, car Thatch n'était pas le seul à s'esclaffer).

Néanmoins, le cuisinier échangea un regard complice avec Haruta. Oh oui, tous deux s'assureraient que le surnom colle à Marco même après le départ des deux enfants.

Barbe Blanche sourit. Les frères D commençaient déjà, inconsciemment, à alléger l'ambiance endeuillée du Moby Dick.

- Bienvenue à bord, les gamins, fit l'homme le plus fort du monde avec satisfaction en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de saké.

Luffy leva des yeux surpris vers lui avant de retourner rapidement à son repas, sous les discussions animées des commandants. Barbe Blanche croisa le regard perdu d'Ace avant que celui-ci ne se remette à manger d'un air songeur.

Ce n'était que le début du long séjour des deux frères parmi le plus puissant équipage pirate au monde.

* * *

Des cernes sous les yeux, Dadan écrasa une énième cigarette, la mâchoire serrée Makino laissa tomber le sac rempli de vêtements sous le choc de l'information, paniquée.

- Disparus ?!

.

.

* * *

_Hey ! Miss me ?_

_Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre de Childs Overboard. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont facilement trouvé qu'Owen était le commandant de la 2ème flotte. Donc oui, le poste est resté vacant un bon moment à mon avis. Pour autant, ça ne veut pas dire que les membres de la seconde étaient délaissés ou livrés à eux-même. Explications dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Donc, donc, donc, que dire ? Eh bien, voilà la rencontre que vous attendiez tous depuis un bon moment ! Yes, naviguer sur l'océan prend du temps._

_Et donc, Makino vient d'être mise au courant. Que va-t-il se passer ?... Mystère. _

_Sinon, je voulais remercier Alana Chantelune pour avoir recommandé ma fiction sur rec_rec_rec et Fic is not the ennemy. C'est vraiment le genre de chose qui font super plaisir à lire ! Et bien sûr j'en profite pour dire merci aux reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre par mp. On a franchi les 100 reviews ! Pour l'occasion, il y aura un HS bonus dont l'idée a été proposée par celle qui a posté cette fameuse centième review. Ce sera sans doute comme ça toutes les 100 review, j'imagine... _

_Bref, j'ai fini mon speech !_

_Bye !_

_Morwyn K._


	12. Chapitre 11

_Hey, tout le monde !_

**_Annonce importante :_**_ Bon, je pense que ça va déplaire à nombre d'entre vous, mais honnêtement je ne regrette pas du tout ma décision à laquelle j'ai beaucoup réfléchi : non, je n'arrête pas ma fiction, rassurez-vous. Simplement j'ai décidé de ne plus mettre de délai entre chaque chapitre. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'est stressant. De plus, quand je me dépêche d'écrire les chapitres, j'ai moins de temps pour trouver des idées et j'ai peur que la qualité baisse, à défaut de la vitesse. Pas mal d'auteur ne donnent pas de dates de sortie de chapitre et je trouve ça pas plus mal, finalement, c'est une bonne surprise quand on se rend compte que Machine/machin a publié un nouveau chap..._

_Donc voilà. J'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas et que vous continuerez à lire, quand même ^^_

_Aujourd'hui on commence par un aperçu de ce qu'il se passe à Goa, puis on revient rapidement à nos frères préférés...  
Enjoy !_

* * *

- Et vous n'avez pas contacté Garp ? s'indigna la jeune Makino.

Les bandits semblaient vraiment en sale état. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient peu dormi.

- On a essayé ! répliqua Magra, que l'inquiétude faisait se ronger les sangs.

- Mais cet abruti est injoignable quand il est en mer ! termina Dadan.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, désespéra la barmaid. Si on appelle le QG pour leur dire de contacter Garp pour urgence familiale…

- Impossible, trancha Dadan. D'abord parce que les citoyens lambda ne peuvent pas faire appel que QG de la Marine. Il faudrait passer par le Roi de Goa pour ça, et c'est infaisable. Ensuite parce que Ace n'est pas censé _exister_. On ne ferait qu'empirer les choses si on essayait de le retrouver. Ça le mettrait en danger.

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre, soupira Dogra.

- Mais… protesta Makino avant de se taire ils avaient raison, il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, affirma la chef des bandits. Ces gosses sont comme de la mauvaise herbe. Le monde entier pourrait bien se retourner contre eux qu'ils tiendraient toujours bon. Ils sont comme ça. J'ai foi en eux, je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront.

Les bandits parurent rassérénés par ces paroles alors que Makino ne fut que faiblement rassurée.

_Je t'en prie, Luffy, reste sain et sauf, _pensa-t-elle en regardant le large._ Toi aussi, Ace. J'attends votre retour. Nous attendons _tous_ votre retour._

* * *

- C'est dingue tout ce que vous pouvez avaler, soupira Thatch avec un mélange d'admiration et de fatigue.

Luffy eut l'air interrogateur, la bouche remplie de toast, alors qu'Ace ignorait superbement le commentaire du commandant cuisinier, se contentant de boire son chocolat. Lui et son frère avaient passé une très bonne nuit. D'abord, ils s'étaient entraînés au combat avant de se coucher, puis un sommeil profond les avaient gagnés. La cabine d'Owen était apaisante, le bruit des vagues était berçant.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air super intimidés d'être sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche, constata le commandant.

- On defrrait ? demanda le chapeau de paille, la bouche pleine.

- J'ai déjà remarqué ça, dit Ace. Si juste votre pavillon peut défendre l'île des Hommes-Poissons c'est que vous devez être très connus, non ?

Thatch les regarda un instant d'un air interdit.

- Vous rigolez ? s'esclaffa le pirate. En fait, vous n'avez aucune idée d'où vous avez atterri !

- Ouais, c'est un peu ça, grommela le fils de Roger avec contrariété.

Peut-être qu'au lieu de se moquer de lui, le commandant pourrait lui expliquer dans quel genre d'équipage il était.

- Bon, ok, je vais vous le dire alors, annonça Thatch en reprenant son souffle. En réalité, vous êtes actuellement…

Le pirate fit une pause dramatique.

- Sur le navire du pirate le plus puissant au monde ! termina-t-il de manière théâtrale.

- MMmh… Et ? répondit Luffy avec une indifférence non feinte, mordant dans un biscuit.

- Je crois surtout qu'on est tombé sur l'un des équipages les plus bizarres au monde, répondit Ace.

Néanmoins, en pensant aux primes mises sur les têtes des membres de ce même équipage, le doute sur la parole du commandant n'était pas permis. Ils étaient bien les plus forts.

- J'espérais un peu plus de réaction que ça… soupira Thatch. Vous savez, notre capitaine est l'homme le plus fort du monde, quand même… Il a été le seul rival que Roger n'a jamais réussi à vaincre…

- Pardon ?! s'exclama Ace, estomaqué.

- Ah, j'ai enfin réussi à te surprendre ! fit le commandant avec un air victorieux. Eh oui, les combats entre Père et Gold Roger sont célèbres ! C'était épique ! Je sais que Marco est avec Père depuis les débuts de l'équipage, il a dû en voir beaucoup, de ces duels ! ça en faisait trembler la mer et déchirer le ciel, tiens !

- Sérieux ?! fit Luffy avec admiration.

- Eh oui, acquiesça gravement le pirate. C'était les plus grands rivaux du monde, en fait !

- Et encore aujourd'hui, la réputation et la force de Père en font le plus puissant des quatre empereurs il domine le Nouveau Monde, compléta Marco en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

- Exact ! confirma Thatch en souriant triomphalement.

_Oh merde._

Il avait fallu qu'Ace tombe sur le navire du plus grand rival de son foutu géniteur. Joie. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait bel et bien entendu parler de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, le plus fort pirate à l'heure actuelle.

Quelle chance.

Le fils de Roger dû retenir un ricanement ironique. Ça n'aurait pas paru très sain.

Ace essaya de considérer les points positifs de sa situation : d'après Shakky, il ressemblait à sa mère. Donc, il ne ressemblait pas physiquement à son père ? N'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, il avait treize ans (bientôt quatorze !). On ne pourrait même pas faire le lien avec une photo agrandie de Roger à côté de son visage. Et puis, il était né quinze mois après la mort de son père –merci maman-. Il était donc impossible qu'il soit l'engeance du Roi des Pirates. Héhé !

Maintenant, les points négatifs. Tout d'abord Luffy et sa grande gueule. Cependant il n'était pas assez stupide pour l'ouvrir sur ce sujet, du moins Ace l'espérait. Ensuite, si par malheur l'équipage venait à découvrir de qui il était la descendance, les chances de connaître une mort rapide étaient considérablement réduites compte tenu du passé du capitaine avec son père. Il serait probablement torturé et laissé à l'agonie avant que son âme n'aille rejoindre les enfers.

La solution la plus raisonnable semblait donc d'appliquer une fermeture éclair à la bouche de Luffy.

_Quelle idée de merde_, songea Ace aussitôt qu'il y eut pensé.

La deuxième solution la plus raisonnable était de s'enfuir du Moby Dick à l'aide d'une chaloupe. Super. Ou comment mourir en une leçon, par le Grand Portgas D. Ace. Bonne idée. Applaudissements.

Ou bien il pouvait tout simplement se pendre ça irait plus vite. Ah mais non, il y avait Luffy. Il était trop insouciant pour s'en sortir sans lui, en pleine mer.

Tant pis, il devrait endurer sa vie si réjouissante quelques temps encore.

Marco haussa un sourcil devant l'air déprimé qu'arborait Ace. Ce garçon avait des sautes d'humeur assez inquiétantes parfois. Bah, on mettait ça sur le compte de hormones –c'était toujours plus facile que de chercher la vraie source du problème.

Seulement, le phénix se dit que c'était justement une explication beaucoup trop simpliste. Il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière les changements d'émotion de l'enfant, mais quoi ? Peut-être la lassitude de passer de navire en navire ? Sûrement pas le mal du pays, il doutait sérieusement que le Royaume de Goa puisse manquer à qui que ce soit, en se rappelant ce que lui avait révélé le chapeau de paille…

- C'est trop bien ! se réjouissait ce dernier. Je veux lui demander comment il était ! Le roi des pirates !

- Marco, toi tu dois bien t'en souvenir non ? suggéra Thatch.

- Je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé tu sais, répondit le phénix. Père doit sûrement avoir bien plus de choses à raconter que moi.

- C'est Barbe Blanche que vous appelez « Père » ? demanda Ace en profitant de l'occasion pour dévier la conversation.

- Oui ! confirma le commandant de la quatrième division.

- Wow, je savais pas que c'était possible d'avoir autant d'enfants, s'étonna Luffy.

- Haha ! Bien sûr que non ! rit Thatch.

Le garçon en caoutchouc cligna des yeux d'un air confus.

- Donc c'est pas votre père en fait ?

- Eh bien, vous vous considérez bien comme frères, alors que vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous c'est un peu pareil. Notre capitaine nous considère comme ses fils, alors nous le considérons comme notre Père, vous comprenez ? expliqua Marco.

- Mmm… pas trop, admit Luffy.

Ace ne dit rien, les sourcils froncés. Il avait saisi l'idée, mais le lien qu'il avait avec son petit frère n'était pas comparable. Ils étaient frères. Un point c'est tout. Ce n'était pas qu'une appellation. C'était bien plus fort. Et puis, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir un père. Rien que l'idée lui faisait monter une irréversible nausée. Dégoûté, il reposa son croissant et sorti de table en entraînant Luffy avec lui sans un regard pour les deux commandants.

Rien que les écouter blablater sur leur soi-disant père lui donnait envie de vomir.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette amertume quelque part au fond de lui ?

* * *

Edward Newgate, dit Barbe Blanche, était pensif.

La vie sur le Moby Dick était plus calme que d'habitude. Une certaine tristesse endeuillée régnait sur le navire, bien que beaucoup de ses fils et ses filles sourient et s'évertuent à aller de l'avant.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait aussitôt trouvé que l'idée de prendre les frères morveux à son bord était bonne.

Si une partie du navire était soulagée de devoir se coltiner les deux mômes et les considérait comme une distraction, un événement, une présence intéressante qui leur permettait de sortir la mort de leur compagnon de leurs esprits grâce à l'entrain de Luffy et au caractère farouche d'Ace, d'autres semblaient ressentir une rancœur envers ces enfants comment pouvaient-ils être là, eux, alors qu'Owen les avaient quittés pour toujours ? C'était certes un raisonnement injuste, mais certains pirates préféraient reporter leurs ressentiments sur des étrangers plutôt que sur leurs camarades. De plus, ils ne voyaient pas ce que les deux gamins avaient à faire sur le Moby Dick.

Marco n'avait finalement pas à les surveiller autant que son capitaine le pensait au départ. Ace et Luffy étaient bien plus autonomes que la plupart des personnes de leur âge. On sentait qu'ils avaient déjà passé quelques semaines à bord d'un navire. Ils se déplaçaient avec aisance, que ce soit pour grimper au nid-de-pie ou bien s'asseoir sur la rambarde. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de spécialement craindre les pirates, pourtant Ace avait tendance à refuser sèchement la plupart des conversations que certains tentaient d'entamer avec lui. A la réflexion, le seul qu'il semblait plus ou moins écouter était Marco. Quant à Luffy, il était presque continuellement aux côtés de son aîné et suivait plutôt bien son exemple, bien qu'il sourit aux pirates et leur parle avec joie.

Barbe Blanche n'avait pas vraiment discuté avec les deux « invités ». D'ailleurs, il ne les avaient vus que de loin. Le seul moment où il se rappelait avoir croisé le regard d'Ace était le soir de son arrivée sur le Moby Dick. Depuis, le garçon aux taches de rousseur semblait vouloir se tenir à distance du capitaine.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment que les morveux s'étaient volatilisés… L'homme le plus fort du monde se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de faire.

* * *

- Moi je dis, on est paumés, Ace ! T'as pas le sens de l'orientation !

- Ferme-là ! C'est pas ma faute si les boussoles marchent pas ici, comment tu veux que je me repère !

Les couloirs du Moby Dick étaient nombreux. Grands. Longs. Ils avaient fait l'erreur de prendre des escaliers qui descendaient dans les profondeurs du navire. Et maintenant, Ace essayait désespérément de retrouver son chemin.

- Pfff… T'es nul, tu sers vraiment à rien, commenta le chapeau de paille.

- Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir ! s'indigna son aîné.

- Tu sers à rien ! répliqua Luffy avec défiance.

- Enfoiré ! jura Ace en se jetant sur lui, entamant une bataille acharnée.

La bagarre des deux frères s'intensifia alors qu'ils progressaient dans le navire et finit par les envoyer au travers d'une porte sans qu'ils sachent trop comment être arrivés là. Les enfants roulèrent dans la pièce qu'Ace eut à peine le temps d'identifier comme étant une infirmerie avant de s'encastrer dans un placard rempli de tenues médicales roses.

Les enfants s'en extirpèrent difficilement pour voir Daoka et une infirmière la tête tournée vers eux d'un air choqué, figés dans une position… étrange ?

- Pourquoi vous êtes à moitié nus ? interrogea Luffy avec naïveté.

Le fils de Roger rougit en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui alors que les adultes se rhabillaient avec empressement, pris sur le fait. Les joues de l'infirmière s'étaient empourprées pendant qu'elle essayait de recoiffer son chignon en évitant de regarder les enfants.

- Euh… balbutia Daoka. Je… nous… Kali m'examinait… enfin…

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, confus.

- Pourquoi c'était elle sur la table alors ?

- Tais-toi Luffy, assena Ace toujours rougissant. On a rien vu, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du couple.

- Hum… Oui, haha… rit nerveusement le pirate.

- Hein ? Mais… fit le chapeau de paille d'un air perdu.

- Allez, viens, gronda son frère en le saisissant par le poignet pour le tirer hors de l'infirmerie. Désolés d'avoir dérangé ! lança-t-il en se hâtant de sortir sans se soucier des geignements de son cadet.

- Mais ils faisaient quoi, Ace !?

- Rien Lu', rien du tout !

Il y eut un silence seulement perturbé par le bruit des enfants qui s'éloignaient, puis Kali coula un regard de reproche à Daoka auquel celui-ci répondit par un sourire gêné.

- Faudrait ajouter un verrou à la porte, déclara le pirate en tentant de dissiper le malaise.

- Pour ça il faudrait déjà la réparer, répliqua l'infirmière en désignant les débris défoncés du pouce.

Les frères D savaient y faire en entrée fracassante, après tout. Et ils avaient toujours le bon timing.

* * *

- Eh, t'as entendu ? Parait que les gosses ont surpris Kali et Daoka en pleine action !

- Nooooon, tu déconnes ?

- Sur Davy Jones que c'est la vérité ! Et d'après c'que j'ai entendu c'était un moment intense !

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient les pires commères de Grand Line. Les vieilles femmes dans les petits villages ? Oubliez-les ! Elles faisaient bien pâles figures face à l'équipage de celui qu'on appelait le Seigneur des Océans.

Non seulement la nouvelle avait filtré on ne sait comment, mais en plus, celle-ci s'était déformée de bouche à oreille. Comme si Daoka n'avait que ça à faire, d'être l'objet de rumeurs. Depuis son retour, il avait été désigné pour aider Oul à diriger la seconde division en attendant de trouver la personne idéale qui pourrait en devenir le commandant, ce qui prendrait sûrement du temps. Ce n'était pas un poste à prendre à la légère.

La lecture de journal de Daoka fut interrompue par Marco qui s'assit en face de lui pour le fixer longuement de manière insistante, jusqu'à ce que son second craque.

- C'est faux, je t'assure ! s'exclama le pirate face à l'accusation silencieuse de son commandant.

- J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas traumatisés à vie, cingla le phénix.

- Mais non ! désespéra son interlocuteur qui avait l'impression de défendre sa cause au tribunal. On avait encore rien fait ! Les rumeurs sont exagérées ! On s'était même pas totalement déshabillés ! Et puis c'est pas notre faute s'ils ont fait irruption dans la pièce à ce moment-là !

Les yeux de Marco le dévisagèrent scrupuleusement et Daoka déglutit dans l'attente du jugement implacable.

- Abruti, lâcha finalement le phénix.

Son second se ratatina légèrement, les mains crispées sur son journal.

- Au fait, quelles sont les nouvelles ? s'intéressa le blond.

- Rien de bien nouveau. Œil-de-Faucon est toujours le meilleur épéiste au monde, personne n'a encore détrôné le Roux, donc j'imagine que leurs titres respectifs de Corsaire et d'Empereur sont stables maintenant…

- C'est impressionnant de voir comment ils ont évolués en même temps, constata Marco. Comme ils étaient rivaux, on aurait pu penser qu'un des deux finirait par tuer l'autre, mais finalement, après que le Roux soit revenu d'East Blue avec un bras en moins, Œil-de-Faucon et lui sont devenus Corsaire et Empereur presque au même moment…

- Il faut dire que les pirates du Roux avaient déjà une sacrée réputation avec leur capitaine. Donc dès le moment où Shanks a fait tomber Rackham et qu'il a récupéré ses territoires, il a été reconnu Empereur. Et vu comme il est parti, il va défendre son titre pendant pas mal d'années. Tu crois qu'il est à la poursuite du One Piece ?

- Non, nia le phénix. Il faisait partie des pirates de Roger. S'il avait voulu devenir le Roi des Pirates, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait attendu seize ans. Il doit connaître la route toute tracée pour accéder à Rough Tell. Ce n'est pas un homme qui veut changer le monde. Il est plutôt du genre à observer la situation et à essayer de la faire tourner comme il le veut en faisant la fête la plus possible.

- Et à s'incruster sur notre navire, aussi !

- Aussi, gronda Marco.

- Hep, Daoka ! lança Vista en l'apercevant. Alors comme ça on fait dans l'exhibitionnisme ?

- Ça suffit avec cette histoire ! rugit une voix féminine.

- Oh, Kali, douce Kali ! Fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie ! réclama le pirate aux cheveux bleus.

L'infirmière se posta devant lui et lui planta l'ongle de son index dans le torse.

- Comment ça « fais quelque chose » ? Je te rappelle que c'est _ta_ division qui a ramené ces gamins ici !

- Pour les réclamations, adresse-toi à Marco ! protesta le pirate. Moi j'y suis pour rien dans tout ça ! C'est lui leur responsable !

- Si vous n'êtes pas capable de trouver un endroit plus approprié, n'allez pas vous plaindre qu'on vous surprenne, répliqua le commandant avec condescendance.

- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé dans cette situation ! se plaint Daoka. Ils ont littéralement démolit la porte, Marco ! Démolit !

- Et puis, si tu pouvais empêcher les imbéciles qui peuplent ce navire de jacasser comme des oies, ce serait _très_ sympathique de ta part, ajouta Kali dont la patience avait atteint ses limites.

- En plus, ils vont finir par dire des trucs salaces devant les mômes ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Pense à l'innocence de Luffy ! plaida Daoka.

- Il l'est tellement qu'il ne comprendra pas un mot de ce que diront les gens de toute façon, répondit le commandant.

- Et Ace alors ? Tu y penses ? Pauvre gosse !

- Oh, ça va, il a pas l'air d'être en sucre non plus ce marmot, soupira Kali.

- Mais chut, j'essaye de convaincre Marco !

- Oh oui, et c'est vraiment efficace, vois comme tes arguments marchent bien sur lui, critiqua l'infirmière.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! répliqua le pirate avec conviction.

- Pitié, ne me sors pas ce genre de phrase toute faite, tu sais bien que je supporte pas ça !

- Ah oui, et depuis quand ?

- Depuis que c'est toi qui les dit !

- Donc en fait, tu supportes pas quand je parle c'est ça ?

- Bravo mon grand, tu as réussi à comprendre tout seul ! Tu veux des croquettes de Stefan en récompense ?

- Tu me prends pour ton chien ?!

- Ne nous imposez pas vos jeux sexuels en plus ! hurla un homme, provoquant des rires autour de lui.

Les pirates n'étaient pas toujours très fins.

- Pitié, Marco ! supplia Daoka. Tu es le seul à avoir de l'autorité, ici ! Tu sais très bien que Père ne fera rien contre ça ! ça doit même l'amuser ! Toi, tu es notre seul espoir !

- Très bien, finit par céder le commandant d'un air impassible. Je vais faire passer le message, pas la peine de me faire une scène.

* * *

Par chance, Luffy étant Luffy, il avait rapidement oublié l'incident de l'infirmerie, au grand soulagement de son frère aîné qui préférait faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il se demandait vaguement si cette infirmière –Kali, c'est ça ?- était l'amante de Daoka ou simplement un « bon coup » comme il avait entendu dire des voyous des bas quartiers de Goa… Bien qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir totalement compris de ce dont il s'agissait exactement, il n'était pas stupide et en avait bien une vague idée. Il avait suffisamment traîné dans les rues de Goa pour entendre assez de propos malsains de la part des hommes, contrairement à Luffy qui n'avait connu que le village paisible de Fuchsia et le Mont Corvo. Ace appréhendait légèrement le moment où son petit frère lui poserait des questions à ce sujet, d'ailleurs. Bah, il n'aurait qu'à trouver une combine pour se défiler le moment venu. Si seulement Sabo avait été là, il était certain que son regretté frère aurait était parfait pour expliquer la chose à Luffy.

D'ailleurs, où était-il, cet idiot ? Depuis quand avait-il disparu du champ de vision d'Ace ?!

* * *

- Tu veux que je te raconte ma première rencontre avec Gold Roger ? répéta Barbe Blanche.

Luffy, assis sur la cuisse du géant, acquiesça vigoureusement, plein d'enthousiasme.

- Ouais ! Le type avec les cheveux dressés nous a dit que t'étais son plus grand rival !

- Gurarara… Je vois, rit le capitaine. Bien, par où commencer ?... ça remonte à très loin tu sais. Je venais à peine de quitter mon équipage pour former le mien.

- Wouaw ! Tu veux dire qu'avant tu n'avais pas d'équipage ? interrogea Luffy les yeux écarquillés.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu crois que tous ces pirates étaient là à ma naissance ? s'amusa le vieux corsaire.

- Ben…

Il était difficile de croire que cet homme à la tête de mille six cents marins avait un jour été un simple pirate sans équipage.

- Je ne me souviens plus du nom de la ville où on s'est vus pour la première fois, mais il me semble qu'elle était grande, et je suis certain qu'elle se trouvait dans Grand Line, poursuivit Barbe Blanche. J'avais déjà un avis de recherche à l'époque. Rien à voir avec aujourd'hui. Ma prime n'atteignait même pas les cinquante millions.

- Cinquante millions c'est beaucoup ! protesta le chapeau de paille avec véhémence.

- Dans East Blue peut-être, mais dans le Nouveau Monde ça ne vaut rien du tout, crois-moi ! Enfin, donc, un orage a éclaté donc je suis entré dans la première taverne que j'ai pu trouver… Une taverne de pirates évidemment. La soirée a vite dégénéré, il y a eu des bagarres sans vraiment de sens et finalement, j'étais le dernier debout, avec deux autres hommes. L'un deux m'a adressé un grand sourire, puis il a dit à son ami qu'il s'occupait de moi tout seul. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui que je me suis demandé s'il avait bien vu notre différence de taille, mais ça ne l'a pas impressionné du tout.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Luffy, captivé.

- Nous nous sommes battus. Ce qui était une bête bagarre d'ivrognes dans une taverne crasseuse a finalement tourné en duel passionnant. Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé lors d'un combat. Nos forces étaient à peu près égales. Au final, on a fini par s'épuiser et on est tous les deux tombés au sol. Alors, avec ce qui lui restait de forces, il m'a dit, toujours avec ce grand sourire, que j'étais plutôt bon et il m'a proposé de rejoindre son équipage. Ça paressait tellement stupide comme proposition sur le moment que j'ai cru qu'il plaisantait, mais en fait il était tout à fait sérieux. Enfin bon, j'ai tout de même refusé. J'étais parti pour devenir capitaine, alors je n'allais pas accepter la proposition du premier imbécile heureux que je croisais, même s'il était d'une force égale à la mienne. C'était risqué de dire non, étant donné que son camarade, lui, était en pleine forme, vu qu'il avait passé son temps à regarder le combat. La plupart des pirates auraient ordonné de supprimer un ennemi potentiel en profitant de l'occasion.

- Et ? poussa l'enfant.

- Il s'est relevé et il a dit « Ah, de toute façon ça l'aurait pas fait un mec aussi fort que le capitaine. Vu comme t'es grand, tu m'aurais fait de l'ombre ! Tiens, Rayleigh, profite que le barman soit dans les vappes pour nous servir à boire ! ». Et puis il s'est adressé à moi en se présentant sous le nom de Gol D. Roger, et il a ajouté que pour cette nuit, on pouvait bien boire un verre, et après avoir appris que je voulais fonder mon propre équipage, il a déclaré que la prochaine fois qu'il me croiserait, ce serait sur les mers, en tant que capitaine pirate, et qu'on ferait un nouveau duel.

- C'était lui alors !? Et du coup vous vous êtes encore battus après ?

- Oui. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où nos équipages ont tenté de s'entretuer… le bon vieux temps, gurarara ! rit Newgate.

- On a vu Rayleigh à Sabaody, déclara Luffy. Pourquoi il a fait le revêtement si vous êtes ennemis ?

- Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que Rayleigh s'est retiré de la piraterie. D'ailleurs, on était plus rivaux qu'ennemis. Nos relations n'ont jamais été vraiment hostiles.

- Donc tu l'aimais bien en fait Gold Roger ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là non plus…

- Mais si tu le détestais pas mais que tu ne l'aimais pas bien non plus, c'était quoi alors ?

- Tu comprendras plus tard, si tu deviens pirate, répondit Barbe Blanche.

- Pourquoi ? C'est obligé d'avoir quelqu'un qu'on déteste pas mais qu'on aime pas quand on est pirate ?

Ah, les enfants et leurs questions…

- Non, mais dans la course au One Piece, tu auras des équipages rivaux. Tu ne seras pas forcé de les détester, mais tu les combattras sûrement à un moment donné.

- Ah ? Bah, je verrais bien ! décida Luffy.

- C'est bien le mioche, c'est ça l'esprit, approuva Blenheim qui écoutait depuis un certain moment.

Haruta, qui discutait avec lui, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'un air irrité. Le commandant trouvait qu'on accordait bien trop d'attention aux deux enfants, alors qu'ils n'étaient arrivés que la veille. Ils ne faisaient même pas parti de l'équipage et pourtant, des discussions les concernant faisaient déjà le tour du navire, oubliant Owen.

* * *

Ace fronça le nez.

A quelques centimètres se tenait bien en face de lui un animal au poil blanc laiteux. Il avait un pelage mi-long, une queue touffue, des oreilles tombantes, une truffe humide et des yeux noirs. Ses moustaches, si on y regardait de plus près, s'apparentaient à celle de Barbe Blanche.

Et accessoirement, il faisait au moins un mètre soixante-dix. Petit détail.

Même le _chien_ était plus grand que lui. Tout était géant sur ce bateau ou quoi ? Ace allait finir par développer un complexe d'infériorité si ça continuait.

En plus, le canidé le fixait avec insistance et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'écarter du chemin, restant planté juste devant lui. Rien à voir avec Pochi, le chien de la famille Dadan, qui était à moitié aveugle et qui ne se souciait guère des humains dès lors que son ventre était plein. Non, la bête qui se tenait face au fils de Roger semblait tout à fait intéressée par lui, et s'être rendue compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce bipède miniature. Ace avait déjà eu affaire à des animaux bien plus grands, mais ils n'étaient pas domestiques et il se contentait de les chasser. S'il cherchait à faire cuire le chien il se doutait bien que l'équipage n'apprécierait pas. En plus, il n'avait jamais goûté ce genre de viande et l'idée le dégoûtait.

Alors, comment devait-il réagir ?

Ace amorça un mouvement pour contourner l'animal, ce qui fit aussitôt réagir celui-ci.

Le garçon se retrouva plaqué sur le sol sous une énorme masse pleine de poil qui le reniflait avec frénésie avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait.

Les protestations du fils du Roger tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd alors qu'il essayait sans succès de se débarrasser de la bête, qui pesait son poids et l'étouffait à moitié. Les grosses pattes du chien s'appuyaient sur son estomac en lui broyant les intestins alors que l'animal lui soufflait sur le visage.

- MAIS DEGAGE BORDEL ! finit par hurler Ace à bout de patience.

Il plia ses jambes pour les propulser contre le ventre du chien sans se soucier du grondement que fit la bête en étant repoussée, ce qui permit à l'enfant de rouler sur le côté pour se relever précipitamment. Le chien lui aboya dessus, visiblement mécontent du traitement, et Ace se mit en garde, prêt à envoyer le canidé par-dessus bord s'il venait à l'attaquer.

- Oh, Stefan, on se calme ! Ne vas pas casser les os de ce mioche, imbécile !

Le fils de Roger pivota vers la voix. Un pirate qu'il se souvenait comme étant commandant mais dont il avait oublié le nom arrivait dans leur direction. C'était le tireur aux lunettes teintées. Le chien s'assit, obéissant.

- Bon chien, soupira l'homme en lui tapotant la tête. Il n'est pas méchant, juste curieux. C'est parce qu'il ne te connait pas qu'il réagit comme ça.

- Je sais bien, pas la peine de me couver ! rétorqua Ace avec humeur.

Il eut une pensée fugitive pour Marco au terme qu'il venait d'employer. Oh, il devait le retenir pour le lui ressortir. Avec sa condition de poulet, c'était toujours drôle de se servir de ce genre d'expressions contre lui.

- J'ai déjà vu un chien, je sais comment ça se comporte, poursuivit-il sèchement. Et je peux très bien me défendre contre lui.

Le commandant haussa les sourcils et son ton se fit plus dur.

- Tu sais, tu es sur un bateau pirate. Tu devrais faire un peu attention à ce que tu dis. Et Stefan n'est pas juste un gentil toutou, même s'il en a l'air. Il sait aussi se battre. Comme tout le monde ici. Réfléchis-y.

Sur ce, le pirate s'éloigna sans lui accorder un regard. Ace se pinça les lèvres en fixant le chien, toujours assis bien sagement devant lui. Soudain, une idée lumineuse prit le garçon. Il sortit un morceau du déchiré du tee-shirt de Luffy qu'il gardait dans sa poche pour le recoudre plus tard et le tendit sous le nez du chien.

- Allez le chien ! Cherche ! tenta le fils de Roger avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

Le chien posa des prunelles vides sur lui, sans réaction._ Pourquoi ça marche que dans les histoires, ça… _désespéra l'enfant.

Le garçon se réjouit en voyant l'animal approcher son museau du tissu pour le sentir. Cependant, le grand sourire d'Ace disparut aussitôt que le chien se mit à déchiqueter le pauvre bout de tee-shirt. Le fils de Roger prit alors note de ne laisser la bête s'approcher de Luffy sous aucun prétexte.

C'est pourquoi, quand Stefan partit à toute vitesse dans une direction inconnue, un pressentiment poussa Ace à le suivre en courant, sans se soucier de la surprise des pirates qu'il croisait. Il parcourut au moins la moitié du navire sans en être essoufflé –les courses dans la Forêt du Milieu était bien plus éreintantes- jusqu'à ce que l'énorme chien n'atteigne l'endroit où était assis Barbe Blanche… avec Luffy en tailleur sur l'accoudoir du siège géant.

Prit d'une brusque impulsion, Ace bondit sur la tête du chien qui s'approchait dangereusement de son frère et pris appui sur le sommet du crâne de la bête pour se propulser vers le chapeau de paille.

- Je t'ai trouvé, enfoiré ! hurla le fils de Roger en lui assénant un coup de pied mémorable au visage qui l'envoya loin du capitaine, sous les yeux ébahis des pirates et larmoyants de Stefan.

L'aîné des D atterrit souplement devant son cadet à terre, qui se redressa avec indignation, une main sur la joue.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

- C'est pour t'être éloigné de moi, abruti ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à l'autre bout de là où je suis, hein ?!

- Tu me laissais me promener sur l'autre navire ! protesta Luffy.

- Sauf que l'autre navire est cent fois plus petit ! Comment tu veux que je te retrouve ici ?! J'aurais pu te perdre définitivement ! s'écria Ace en secouant son cadet par le col du tee-shirt.

- Arrête de me secouer !

Le fils de Roger lâcha brutalement son frère, le laissant retomber sur le parquet du pont. Le chapeau de paille avait l'air boudeur alors que son aîné essayait de contenir sa colère. Avec sa maladresse et ses actions irréfléchies, Luffy aurait très bien pu passer par-dessus bord, provoquer un peu trop des pirates, se faire dévorer par le chien ou encore se faire emporter par un oiseau. Et alors, qui l'aurait sorti de ces ennuis ? Personne, puisqu'il était bien trop loin d'Ace pour que celui-ci ne puisse l'aider ! Le garçon aux taches de rousseur devait se faire violence pour ne pas administrer des claques à répétition à son cadet pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

- Calme-toi, morveux, il n'y a pas de raison de s'emporter comme ça, déclara Barbe Blanche.

Le regard plein de haine et de hargne qu'il reçut en réponse le surpris. Ace n'avait jusque-là manifesté aucune hostilité envers lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

Le fils de Roger ravala une réplique cinglante. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour provoquer le Seigneur des Océans à bord de son propre navire alors que lui-même n'avait même pas quatorze ans. Il avait conscience que les conséquences seraient assez désastreuses et impliqueraient sans doute une mort rapide. Stefan gronda contre l'enfant qui se demanda l'espace d'un instant si les chiens possédaient la même empathie que les chats. Ace se détourna des pirates pour aider son petit frère à se relever qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur. L'aîné tira sur ses joues élastiques, qui revinrent en place dans un claquement sonore. « Ne refais plus ça » ordonna-t-il d'un ton plus doux. Luffy fit la moue en se frottant le visage, contrarié, mais acquiesça. Ace eut un léger sourire avant de prendre son petit frère par le poignet pour l'entraîner sur la proue en forme de baleine en ignorant soigneusement les pirates. Au moins, là-bas, il était sûr d'être tranquille.

- Quel sale caractère, pesta Haruta quand les enfants se furent éloignés.

* * *

- Donc, nous allons débarquer à Balamor pour récupérer les mini-Moby que nous avons laissés là-bas, conclut Marco. Les divisions qui se sépareront du Moby Dick resteront par groupe de trois pour un temps. Il ne faudrait pas que Kaido ou la Marine aient la merveilleuse idée de profiter de la situation pour s'en prendre à nous.

Les pirates poussèrent des exclamations d'approbation. Balamor était une des grandes villes dirigées par un maire qui s'étendaient sur presque toute une île, et elle faisait partie du territoire de Barbe Blanche. Il avait été décidé que neuf divisions seraient envoyées plus loin dans le Nouveau Monde afin de s'assurer que personne ne se permette de prendre trop de libertés sur les mers et les terres où ils régnaient. Ils avaient été absents assez longtemps. Cependant, envoyer une division isolée serait bien trop risqué pour cette dernière. Si leurs ennemis les pensaient affaiblis, ils s'attaqueraient d'abord aux navires naviguant seuls. La meilleure chose à faire était donc d'envoyer quelques divisions par trio pour éviter les nouvelles pertes.

Après avoir donné les directives, le Phénix partit à la recherche des chi… des enfants dont il avait la responsabilité. Il les trouva en train de discuter sur la proue du Moby Dick. Dès qu'ils le virent arriver, leur conversation se stoppa, et Luffy le salua avec son engouement habituel.

- Hey ! Ananas-poulet !

Marco songea sérieusement à faire demi-tour mais se dit que ce n'était pas une attitude qui convenait au fier pirate libre et indomptable naviguant sous le pavillon du Seigneur des Océans qu'il était.

Il répondit donc machinalement :

- Mon nom est Marco.

- D'accord !

Lassitude.

- Peu importe, soupira le commandant. Je venais vous prévenir qu'on va bientôt débarquer sur une ville. Elle est protégée par Père. Comme vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, vous allez rester avec moi et Thatch.

- On a pas besoin d'être surveillés, gronda Ace.

- Il n'est pas question de ce dont vous avez besoin ou pas mais de ce que vous devez faire ou pas. Je ne veux pas que vous causiez de problèmes, et comme vous avez une certaine tendance à vous attirer les ennuis, c'est plus sûr que vous soyez à proximité. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va vous tenir la main ou quoi que ce soit, simplement garder un œil sur vous pour éviter que vous voliez ou vous attaquiez à la sécurité de l'île par exemple…

- C'est elle qui nous attaque d'abord ! s'insurgea Luffy.

- Au Royaume de Goa, peut-être. Mais pas à Balamor. Les habitants nous sont reconnaissants pour protéger leur ville. La sécurité n'est pas liée à la Marine, et elle ne reçoit pas d'ordre de Roi, puisqu'il n'y en a pas sur l'île. La ville a un maire élu par les civils. Vous n'allez pas être ennuyés si vous ne faites rien de mal. Et si vous restez avec nous, personne ne viendra tenter de vous agresser, raisonna le phénix.

Ace parut réfléchir un instant, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre, puis il déclara comme si il lui accordait une immense faveur :

- Très bien. C'est d'accord.

- C'est bon à entendre, fit le phénix avec un léger sourire.

* * *

Le Moby Dick avait amarré au port de Balamor, où les pirates avaient été accueillis en héros. Ace ne se doutait pas que c'était possible. En général, il y avait deux réactions possibles quand des corsaires approchaient d'une ville : soit les habitants se cachaient, soit ils fuyaient ou se battaient, quand la Marine n'était pas présente sur l'île. Par ailleurs, il avait remarqué un grand nombre de navires semblables à celui de la première division près des quais. Le fils de Roger aurait aimé profité de la promenade dans la ville aux abords sympathiques… si seulement Thatch cessait de jacasser avec Luffy en essayant de le faire participer à… non, en fait, cela ne pouvait même pas porter le nom de discussion. C'était un ramassis d'imbécillité crasse. Marco semblait y être tout à fait habitué et répondait à son camarade de son habituel air flegmatique.

- …rrait aller dans des boutiques de souvenirs, non ? disait le commandant brun.

- J'ai pas de quoi payer, répliqua Ace.

- Tu n'as pas envie de payer, rectifia Marco. Je sais très bien que vous avez amassé pas mal d'argent, toi et ton frère. A quoi il te sert, si tu le gardes dans tes poches ?

- Je veux pas le gaspiller, contra le garçon d'un ton sec.

- Gaspiller ? s'étonna Thatch. Mais tu comptes en faire quoi si tu ne l'utilises pas pour acheter des choses qui te font plaisir ?

- Ben c'est pour les situations d'urgence, déclara Luffy avec un air naïf.

- … Vous voulez dire, si vous n'avez plus de bêtes à chasser ? interrogea le phénix.

Thatch se décomposa à cette question, mais ne dit rien. Il demanderait des explications plus tard.

- Non, dans ces cas-là on vole, dit Ace.

- Mais alors quand est-ce que vous payez quoi que ce soit ? demanda Marco.

- C'est pour si on est encerclés, expliqua Luffy.

Les pirates tournèrent la tête vers lui, le regard chargé d'incompréhension. Ace poussa un soupir exaspéré et éclaircit les choses :

- Si on est surpassés par le nombre ou qu'on est embarqués dans un sale coup, avec de l'argent on peut s'arranger pour qu'on nous laisse partir. C'est facile de faire tourner les adultes en bourrique avec ça. Y a que ça qui compte pour eux, le reste ils s'en foutent. Comme ça même s'ils sont payés pour nous attraper, si on leur donne encore plus d'argent et qu'on dit qu'on fera semblant d'être morts ils nous laisseront nous en aller. Enfin faut faire gaffe aussi et pas le donner ou le montrer tout de suite pour éviter qu'ils nous tuent quand même. Mais bon, faut faire attention après pour pas les recroiser ou bien faut tendre une embuscade pour les avoir. Mais au moins avec l'argent on peut se sortir d'une sale situation, et après on a le temps de se préparer pour pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois.

- C'est trop facile de se sauver si on a des berrys, conclut Luffy avec un petit rire. Les adultes louchent dessus et ils font plus attention à rien !

Les deux commandants les regardaient maintenant bizarrement.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné ou désolé pour vous, grommela Thatch.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le chapeau de paille.

- Que des gosses de votre âge sachent déjà comment tourne le monde.

L'air confus sur le visage des frères D l'affligea.

C'était tout à fait normal pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas conscience que des enfants ne devraient même pas penser à l'argent comme moyen de survie mais plutôt comme monnaie d'échange pour des jeux.

En voyant le visage assombrit des pirates, Luffy se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

- Mais des fois ça amène des ennuis aussi ! plaida-t-il pour essayer de rattraper le coup.

Une phrase du garçon élastique revint à l'esprit de Marco.

« _il a voulu savoir où était notre trésor mais on a pas voulu lui dire… Alors ils nous ont attachés dans une cabane et ensuite le feu a commencé_… »

Plus il en apprenant sur ces enfants, plus il se demandait ce que Garp fichait. Après tout, il était leur grand-père non ? Où était-il quand ses petits-fils avaient des ennuis ?

- Et Garp, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit de tout ça ? s'enquit le phénix.

- Il n'en dit rien du t… Attends, comment tu sais ça !? s'exclama Ace interloqué.

Presque aussitôt, il se tourna vers son cadet, l'air accusateur. Le ton menaçant sur lequel il prononça le nom de Luffy fit tressaillir ce dernier.

- Ne t'en prends pas à lui, intervint Marco en se rendant compte qu'il avait gaffé. Je lui ai posé des questions, il a juste répondu…

Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire.

- Ah oui ?! Quels genres de questions ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il parle, connard ?!

- Une minute, intervint Thatch. J'ai loupé quelque chose ? C'est quoi le rapport avec Garp ?

- Calme-toi, Ace, asséna Marco. Je n'ai pas fait de mal à ton frère.

- Ça m'étonnerait ! cracha le fils de Roger. Il préfère mourir plutôt que révéler un secret !

- Encore faut-il qu'il considère cela comme un secret, répondit le phénix, ce qui figea l'ainé des D.

- Je répète : c'est quoi le rapport avec Garp ? demanda Thatch qui avait légèrement l'impression d'être exclu de la discussion.

- C'est notre papy ! révéla Luffy avec insouciance.

- …

Ace se plaqua une main sur le visage. Il voyait mieux ce que Marco voulait dire. Il connaissait son frère, pourtant. Il aurait dû lui enfoncer dans le crâne qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il diffuse ce genre d'informations. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour l'empêcher de parler du reste.

- Une petite seconde, réclama Ace.

Il saisit le bras de son frère et l'entraîna dans une ruelle éloignée des pirates, qui échangèrent un regard surpris.

Le fils de Roger s'assura que personne ne les écoutaient ou se trouvait à proximité avant de murmurer à son cadet :

- Bon, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Marco exactement ?

- Bah il m'a demandé comment était le Royaume de Goa, donc je lui en ai un peu parlé…

- Et ? insista son grand frère.

- Je lui ai dit que j'aimais bien Fuchsia mais pas trop la ville à cause de l'incendie et de Sabo…

- Tu as parlé de Sabo !? répéta Ace.

- Un peu… répondit l'enfant d'un air coupable.

Le fils de Roger n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas que cet homme, presque inconnu, sache une chose aussi importante de sa vie. La brûlure de son dos le démangea mais la sensation disparut aussitôt qu'il vit la mine de son cadet commencer à s'attrister à la mention du disparu. Il s'empressa de poursuivre pour distraire les pensées de Luffy :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit d'autre ?

- Ben après il a demandé pourquoi je vivais plus à Fuchsia, donc j'ai dit que c'était parce que Papy voulait plus et qu'il m'avait emmené chez les bandits.

- D'accord… Et tu n'as rien rajouté d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, affirma le chapeau de paille. Enfin si, j'ai dit qu'il travaillait dans la Marine et qu'il s'appelait Garp. Après ça l'Ananas-Poulet a fait une tête bizarre…

- Mh… Et ça s'est passé quand, ça ?

- De quoi ?

- La discussion avec Marco, répliqua Ace.

- Euh… J'me souviens plus. Ah si, on était sous l'eau ! Après qu'on soit partis de Sabaody !

Marco aurait largement eut le temps de les jeter par-dessus-bord s'il l'avait voulu, dans ce cas.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait sans doute informé Barbe Blanche.

Et s'ils étaient des otages sans même qu'on les en ait informés ? Qu'une lettre avait été envoyée à Garp en lui disant que s'ils voulaient revoir ses petits-fils, il devrait payer le prix fort ? Non. Étrangement, il ne voyait pas le commandant blond faire ça. Mais qu'en était-il de son capitaine ? Devait-il craindre pour sa vie ? Il n'avait fait aucune remarque sur Garp, cependant. Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant finalement ?

Ace posa les mains sur les épaules de son petit frère, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

- Bon, écoute-moi bien, fit-il. C'est très important. Tu ne dois surtout pas parler du vieux à quelqu'un d'autre, compris ? C'est peut-être dangereux, tu comprends ? C'est un Marine alors les gens pourraient essayer de se servir de nous.

- Comme avec l'argent ?

- Comme avec l'argent, confirma son aîné. Ensuite, ne parle pas de Shanks non plus, on sait jamais. Et surtout, surtout pas de... de _lui_.

- Qui ça, lui ?

Le garçon aux taches de rousseur fit la grimace.

- Gold Roger, lâcha-t-il comme si ce nom lui écorchait la langue.

- Ah… fit Luffy avec surprise. Mais j'en ai déjà parlé au vieux Barbe Blanche.

.

* * *

.

_Aaah, Luffy... Qu'as-tu encore fait ?_

_C'était un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère que vous avez apprécié !_

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, pas tous n'apprécient la présence des frères casse-pied à bord... Alors que d'autres s'y raccrochent comme à une bouée de sauvetage._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'innocence de Luffy est préservée concernant la scène de l'infirmerie. Pauvre Daoka, ça retombe encore sur lui..._


End file.
